One Foot in Front of the Other
by MAGGIE MB
Summary: The newest famliy member, who is she, what is she, will Esme excepect her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Please remember this if you choose to review. Thank you!

One Foot in Front of the Other

The night sky crackles and dances with the brilliant lights of the raging thunder storm as it pounds Denali Alaska. It was hard to say if the thunder was able to cover the vigorous heart beat of the confused, scared woman as she climbs the muddy mountain slopes despairingly searching for the cold bloods. Pain surged though her veins, so tired, so very cold. The journey from Trento Itlay had been long and hard, a blur of memories and flash backs. The events even now seem a life time ago. The thunder was almost as loud as the explosion had been, but it worked there was nothing left, except for the nightmares that she carried with her. There would be no trace of what the place had been or who had been there for that matter. Now if only she can find a way to learn to live again. But first she had to run! There had been no time for rest, food or even thought, only the need to be as far away from that horrid place as possible, and only one place she knew she could go.

_Is it really over? Am I really free? Can it be true? But why, why would he give his life for me?_ Painful thoughts, ones that seem to flood the mind, the heart, even the soul with so much emotion and confusion, "_Listen to me! I did this so that you can win, so that you can conquer even your worst nightmare. You must survive, do not let my death be in vain, live! Go, they will care for you, protect you, give you a home. You must trust me, you must trust them_," Zedekiah's words cut like ice as it echoed in her ear.

Some how during those few months he had become a father to her, he even named her," Shanndalynn", instead of that number she was called "385". The hardest part was the emotions that seemed to have begun coming back, she had buried them for so long, in order to survive, that now she was lost and confused. _How did he expect her to live a normal life after everything? How was she suppose to trust anyone after everything? But what choice did she have, how did Trish put it? "You move on by placing one foot in front of the other, one step at a time, the rest falls where it may"_ Another she once had known, beautiful olive skin, long black hair, lovely accent, angry black eyes. She was defiantly a cold blood, with all its beauty, and lust. Hard to imagine any that could be different, but yet Zedekiah had been, she had to find them. But what if he was wrong, what then? After all they were cold bloods, could they be different than the ones that she had dealt with in the past? Such cruel uncaring creators. _No! do not second guess just do this, you owe him, you owe him!_ _There a light, yes that must be the place there just ahead in the clearing, what to say? Just knock do not think. Must do this.... almost there, just knock._

Dawn brought freezing temperatures that turned the rain into snow making the mucky soft ground crusty and hard. The thunder quieted and slipped away as if to say its work was done. The day's first light began to play and dance on top of the new white canvas that was starting to covered the ground as wild life began to emerge from their warm hiding places. A dreadful night now the start of a new and bright day.

"Perhaps it is all for the best, I really do hate to hear when a romance does not work out, but it does happen." Continues Tanya as she reads a letter from Rose. It had been a year now since Rose and Emmet had decided that they were not in love, but only had a physical relationship. Rose had wanted the true romance, so they split up. "She says they are coming to the festival this year, that will be nice."

"It will be good to see them, it really has been too long, is everyone coming?" Wonders Kate, "Even little Nessi? I wonder how much she has grown."

"Yes, Esme wrote me a few weeks ago, they will arrive a few days before it begins. Guess the boys want to get in on the competitions," Laughs Carmen, "lets hope that they remember it is for fun. She says that Nessi has slowed down growing, I bet she will just love the festival."

"A little competition never hurt any one, it builds character," replies Eleazar, "I am looking forward to their visit, seems like ages since Carlisle and I just sat an visited."

"Well it seems that the storm has finally decided to move on." comments Carmen as she moves to the window and listens to the morning birds sing. "The snow always looks so beautiful when it first falls, Eleazar will many cold bloods attend this years festival?"

"Yes, it looks like one of the biggest attendance in quite some time, I figure that is why the boys are so excited to compete this year. They say that the "Cold Ones Carny" will be a part of it this year."

"Just as long as they have the dance again, it will be nice to dance all night." smiles Kate rocking in her chair

"Yea right you just want to get close to all the guys," laughs Tanya

_Strange? No it can't be_. Though Carmen as she opens the front door, _yes , yes it is! the beating of a heart , a warm blood out in this, they would freeze. No not a warm blood!_ "Eleazar there's someone out here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Family is not Always what You Expect.

The early morning sun streamed into the window waking a very tired and warn blonde haired woman. Things were so foggy, _where was she again_? Last thing Shan had remembered was the bitter cold, and _the gentle words of a woman saying almost singing, "It is alright, the warmth will come, rest now, your safe"._ She must have found them, only a cold blood could sound as if they were singing when speaking. Pain shot though her as she rolled up into a sitting position, the woman must have washed and dressed her, she wore a lacy gown, in place of her wet and muddy jeans. Her broken ribs were properly wrapped, a sling held her bruised and torn arm, the gash over her eye had been stitched, and her ankle was bandaged. Looking into the antique vanity mirror she could not help but wonder if she would ever recognize those hazel eyes that looked back at her. _Who had she been?_ It was hard not remembering who you where or where you had come from. What memories that she could recall only dated back a few years and most of those she wished that she did not remember. They were filled with the stench of musky old mold, excruciating pain, and the knowledge of just how cruel man could really be. Perhaps it was for the best not knowing who or where she had come from. "_U..gg I need a brush.."_

"You can try on the cloths there on the dresser, I think they will fit you." Came a cheery voice from the door, "my name is Kate, glad to see you up, we were getting worried. Do you need help dressing?"

"U..mm no thank you, I can mange, how long have I been a sleep?"Shan's accent was always more pronounced when she was nervous and it seem that Irish slur was at it's worst this morning. "Me name is Shan."

"Nice to meet you Shan, about five days now, you were a mess when Eleazar brought you in."

"Eleazar? Brought me in? I am sorry, me memory is a bit foggy."

"I would think so, you were really out of it. Any ways get your self dressed and come meet the family," smiles Kate as she leaves the room.

"Good morning sleepy head, I am Tanya, looks like the jeans were a little long, I told Kate that they would be, but she knew better. I tried to get the shorter ones ..."

"Tanya... Don't mind her come sit down, I am Carmen and this is my mate Eleazar. You certainly look much better than when we brought you in."

"Hi, it is nice to be meeting all of you. Thank you kindly for me cloths and to who ever did me minding. I am sorry, but you are the Denali's right? You knew a gentleman by the name of Zedekiah?"

"Yes, I've known him for years. I meant Zed when I was still with the volturi. To this day I have not meant a better fighter. We had a lot of good times. Even got into trouble a few times," laughs Eleazar," What is he up to these days, last I spoke to him, he was going to speak with Carlie. He was interested in our way of life and wanted to know more about the medical side of it. Carlisle says he has not seen him."

"Talk about your handsome men, will he be meeting up with you here? Perhaps for the festival?" as always the mention of men had gotten Kate's attention. "It would be nice to dance with him."

Tears swelled in her eyes as the memories began to run though her head, of him sitting on the floor up against the wall, he was smiling even though the pain. His words echoed in her ears, her heart tugged with confusion, regret, remorse, he gave his life for me, why? He could have escaped many times, but no he stayed knowing it would only lead to his death " No, I am sorry to be saying, he.. he is no longer with us. He died because of me."

"Than he died the way he lived," came the comforting words of Eleazar, "he believed that one fights for what they believe in and dies for it if that is what it takes. It's hard to loss a friend, but if we must I can think of no better way than if they go fighting for what or who they believe in. You are welcome here for as long as you like. Any friend of Zedekiah's is most certainly a friend of ours."

"I tell you that your friend died because of me, and you open up your home to me?" More confusion, more painful emotion, _how could they want her there, it was her fault?_

"Let me ask you, why did you come here? "Eleazar's genital words were so kind and understanding

"Because I knew of no other place to go."

"But you knew to come here? How?"

"It is where he said to come. He said to tell you that I be his daughter", the Irish slur now so thick from emotion that it was hard to understand.

"Daughter? Well that changes things. It seems my old friend Zed has sent us not a friend Carmen, but a daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

The Most Beautiful Green Eyes

"Shanndalynn!! I mean it!!" growled Eleazar

"Eleazar please!" As usual Carmen was trying to get them both to calm down, seems like the two of them where at each others throats constantly these days.

"I just be clearing me head! What be wrong with that," It had been six week since Shan had came into their lives, it was so hard for her to let any one close. Every night was the same waking in cold sweats after only a few hours of sleep from yet another nightmare, and her disappearing for hours. Some were worse than others and she had been gone for two days this time. It had been a bad one, in fact it had been the worst yet! Even now she was covered in sweat, her usual pink skin was as white as well the rest of them, the shaking would not stop, and her stomach oh how it was hurting.

"Carmen, stay out of this! Shanndalynn I mean it! No more disappearing! In this family we let one another know where we are at all times, it is a must for us and your no exception. You will never over come things if your always running. You must deal with it! Look at you!" if it had been possible his face would have been red he was so mad, he had looked but as usual she could not be found, which in it self was aggravating to him.

"Eleazar! She is sick! Enough!,"They never listened when they were in these moods, the more Carmen dealt with the two of them the more she believed that they truly could be father and daughter, they were so much alike. "We need to get her in the house. Shanndalynn now in side on the couch!" Points Carmen.

"Sick or not she has to abide by the rules, it is important for all of us!" Growls Eleazar, "in fact it makes it even more so!"

"Enough!" Scolds Carmen rushing to Shan as she doubles in pain. "What is it?"

"Me stomach it hurts so bad. What is happening to me?" Cries Shan as her eyes meet those of Carmen's

"Eleazar! Her eyes they! They are green," grabbing Shan helping her to the couch, Carmen brushes her blond hair back from her sweaty face, "Tanya get me a cold wash cloth,"

"Her eyes, so? "Not understanding why Carmen was so upset over the eye color,

"I thought they were hazel," Tanya had returned with the wash cloth

"It hurts!" Moans Shan looking up to meet Eleazar eyes, His eyes they changed, fixed on hers, his breathing became more rapped, "No! No! Stay away! You have a mate!" Sliding over to hide her eyes behind Carmen, fear and confusion began to over come her, she had seen that look so many times before from the men that had took her and used her.

"Eleazar! What are you doing!" Growls Carmen as he approached eyes still fixed on Shan, "get out now! Tanya, Kate, get him out of here!"

"What? I … begins" Eleazar shaking his head, trying to clear the fog as the girls approach hissing and growling on either side of him. "I do not understand, what happened? How she do that? Why she do that?"

""I said to get out! Growls Carmen again, holding on to Shan as she starts screaming out in pain from the twisting and knotting in her stomach.

It was than that the vomiting started. The end of the second day it was mostly blood, the pain never letting up, the twisting growing tighter, her eyes growing more intensely green almost glowing. The girls could look into them but every time Eleazar did he would get locked into that same strange fog, so by day three he had resigned to pacing out side, thinking.

"Carmen, I don't know how much more of this she can take," Kate was whispering, The girls had been taking turns sitting with her, it was Tanya's turn.. "She is so tired, and weak, maybe we should call a doctor."

"What doctor, Kate? "Shaking her head with regret from snapping, "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do."

"You know what it acts like, don't you?" Eleazar was thinking aloud now outside the window that Carmen and Kate were standing by. "The eyes, and the the pain, we all have experienced it."

"But it can't be, shes not a cold blood. Maybe Carlisle could help."

"Kate is right she isn't a cold blood, and I think it is time to call Carlisle. I know you didn't want to get them involved until Shanndalynn was more settled but what other choice do we have?"

"I don't know Carmen, I just am hesitant to involve them, we still do not know her circumstances, she does not talk just runs. She is neither warm blood nor cold, until we know more how can we ask them to get involved? Let me think."

"Great while he thinks she is dieing, Carmen how much longer can she do this?"

"I don't know, but Eleazar is right," sighs Carmen, "we can not risk it, not until we know more about what has happened to her."

The third day began to draw to an end, with the sky filling with bright reds and purples from the setting sun. Tanya sat holding and rocking Shan it had been almost two hours since she last cried out in pain or vomited, she even seemed to be resting now. Tough there still was no color in her checks, the sweating had also subsided. Tanya could hear the whispers from the other room, _they were right it was time to find out what had happened to their newest family member. It was not right, Shan, she was so sweet n kind hearted, with a really great sense of humor. But it was obvious, something very terrible had tried it's best to destroy this beautiful soul that now lay resting in her arms. Tanya knew that it was not going to be an easy task finding the truth, or learning it for that matter, the nightmares said it was not going to be easy at all._


	4. Chapter 4

What Did Carlisle do Bite a Mountian

The morning brought with it the relief that the soreness had gone, _at lest I still heal quickly _thought Shan as she dressed for the day, _I not want to be doing that again _The sickness that had ravaged her body just days before didn't seem to have left any permanent damaged. Now if only she knew what everyone was up to, all the whispering was getting old. _You will find out soon enough _sighs Shan, Eleazar told her the night before not to make any plans for today he and Carmen wanted to talk with her. By his tone she was not going to like this talk at all, _he was so demanding._ _Why couldn't he understand that not_ _everyone likes to talk, and some things well just was nobody's busyness but her own. O he could be so annoying! I bet it is his no leaving with out telling someone speech again_ it wasn't that she was ungrateful just that sometimes... _urge!_ "Good morning Carmen, where is everyone?

"Good morning, you look like you got a little more sleep than normal. It is just you, me and Eleazar today, the girls went hunting."

"O," groans Shan heading to the kitchen for some hunting of her own.

"So this is how you want to kick this off than huh? "Eleazar was standing in front of the sink washing his hands.

"No!" groans Shan thinking "_so much for breakfast_" not that she poetically like breakfast, most times she just opted to pass it all together. It just she just got up, _boy was it going to be a long day_

"Eleazar, she just woke let her eat," soothes Carmen, placing a hand on his shoulder, "than we can start out on that walk that we had planned. That is if you not to sore to go Shan."

"The soreness has gone thank you, where do you plan to go?" She was sitting down to have some cottage cheese and fruit, if they were planning an outing than breakfast was a must. She could keep up with them for the most part, but she still got tired where they did not.

"We thought a walk up to Wonder Lake, it is always beautiful this time of year." Smiles Carmen. "All the flowers will be blooming, not to mention all the wild life we should see."

"Sounds nice, but Eleazar, you think maybe you might be able to keep from snacking on the way, grins Shan. "I mean it would be nice to actually see the wild life running about, and I don't be meaning with you chasing them neither. "

"I will try and refrain myself for you, my daughter. Be sure to bring you snacks though, some of us don't believe in depriving our loved ones from nourishment." Winks Eleazar who could not help but start laughing, though she was as stubborn as a mule, he had found it easy to love Shan, no that was not it, he found it impossible not to love her. For all of their fighting and disagreements which were abundant, he had found an emptiness that he did not even know existed had been filled. He knew why his old friend had laid down his life for this young woman, though he was still unsure as to the details, but that was some of today's topics. _It was going to be a long day, hard day, because unless he missed his guess she was not going to do this the easy way. Why she just didn't talk he couldn't understand. Keeping it all inside of her was tearing her apart, the not sleeping was proof of that, but hopefully Carlisle would be of some help there, they would be coming soon. Another reason she was going to have to talk, he had to know what he was getting his friends into before they arrived, before they told the Cullen's of their newest member. _

"Ha ha! Funny!" Smiles Shan stuffing some jerky, cheese and fruit into varies pockets of her duster, "what is with all of the new arrivals in town any ways? Do they always coming during the spring? "

"Yes, every spring Denali has a big festival, this year seems to be an even bigger turn out than normal, which is one of the things we wanted to speak with you about, are you ready to go?" Replied Carmen

"What about?" asks Shan heading out the door.

"Our have extended family will be arriving in a few days to attend the festival."

"O," softly replies Shan, "they will stay at the house, than?"

"Yes, which is why there is some things that we need to discuss, we need to know more about you Shanndalynn."

Such as?

"Where are you from, you never speak of any family or home", Carmen almost sang the words,

"There be nothing to tell", her thick Irish slur giving away her already uneasiness.

"Shanndalynn, this is important, you need to talk to us," growls Eleazar already growing impatient with her. "We have a right to know, your past is now our past, it affects us too." His words had softened due to a gentle but reminding touch from Carmen that he had promised to try and be patient today. "Look, I know it is hard for you, I've seen it in those pretty eyes of yours. But Shanndalynn you got to trust us..."

"_You must trust me, you must trust them_," the words once again echoed in her ears, taking her back to that awful day, the memories flooded so quickly, so vividly that she was unaware of the time that had past, until Eleazar gently nudged her.

"Shanndalynn, are you ok?" Asks Carmen, "you look as if you seen a ghost."

"Sort of, some of me memories they are not always clear, but others, they are as if I be there all over again, I was remembering Zedekiah," She had lowered her eyes, turned slightly, "they be painful memories."

"Tell me what you were remembering," Eleazar could be so comforting when he wanted to be," I know they bring with them pain, but sometimes talking is the best thing for the pain."

"Zedekiah, he could have escaped any time, but he chose to stay, I've never understood that," tears rolled gently down Shan's cheeks.

"No, he cared for you, if there was no way for him to have taken you with him than he would have stayed," Eleazar gently placed his hand on Shanndalynn's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Pulling away, Shan just looked at him, than lowered her eyes, "sorry, I just don't liked to be touched."

"Ok, tell me of this place that held you and Zed, why were the two of you there," he had moved closer to Carmen putting more distance between him and Shan so as to avoid any other contact.

"He sent Derrick out searching for cold bloods, but after Zedekiah found out what they wanted he refused. They could not let him go for fear that he would come back and stop them." Shan was walking again though she did not really know where she was going.

"Who is "he" and who was Derrick," Carmen was holding Eleazar's hand, as they walked

"Ramsay was his name, and Derrick was his hired scum," scoffed Shan

"Keeping Zed meant they had a fight on their hands," comments Eleazar,

"That was just it though he did not fight, he walked into the cell smiling," Shan had stopped and was looking at him, "I remember he was whistling."

Laughing Eleazar squeezes Carmen's hand, "he always whistled when he was thinking,"

"He did not like the quite," walking again Shan had once again begun to have tears roll down her cheeks as she became lost in memories. "He was always talking, telling stories, whistling, always something,"

"You loved him vary much that is obvious," Carmen's voice was that soft singing she remembered hearing that first day, "I am sorry his memories bring you such pain, give it time, it will get better."

"Love? I think that he did become a father to me, but.." her words trailed off at the sounds of voices and vehicles.

"Looks as if the Carney has arrived," points Eleazar to the road beyond lined with a huge caravan.

"Wow that is a lot of trucks, this is really a big thing huh," Shan was grateful for the interruption, but still the memories seemed to want to linger. "Tell me of the people that will be coming, you said they were part of the family?"

"The Cullen, they live in Forks Washington at the moment, at one time we all lived here. But we drew too much attention so they decided to move on," began Carmen. "The newest members are Bella who married Edward and their daughter Nessi. "

"Daughter? I thought that cold bloods could not bare children?" They had turned and was now walking across a flower covered rolling hill that lead to Wonder Lake. It was filled with brightly colored butterflies, busy bees, and birds of ever shape and size.

"Female cold bloods can't but they were married while Bella was still warm blooded," explains Carmen

"So than male cold bloods can have wee ones? I did not know that. That would make Nessi a mixed blood than, what is she like?"

"She grows faster than most, they say that she will be grown in six years, she can eat but prefers to hunt like us, and as far as I know she still does not speak much. Nessi prefers to touch you and let you see what she is thinking instead." Carmen had stopped, the wind carried on it the sent of bear.

"I smell it too, but we are not allowed to snack," teases Eleazar who was looking toward the tall pine trees that made up the woods just beyond the lake.

"Yea, like you would with so many around any ways," rolling her eyes, though she could not smell the bears she could hear the cubs playing. "You were right Carmen it is pretty here."

"This is for you," Eleazar had handed Shan a phone, "It has been brought to my attention that your disappearances seem to be your way of dealing with things. So this is the deal, as long as you answer, you can go where ever, when ever you please. But you HAVE to ANSWER."

"I can do that. I need to go to anchorage to pick up a vehicle."

"I know someone here that has a car they want to sell, you are, planning on staying here," slowly questions Eleazar looking to Carmen, remembering her telling him if he kept on pushing Shan the way he was she was going to run for good.

"O that is ok, I just need to pick me truck up, I had it u mm tweaked a bit, and yes I plan on staying here." Shan had looked at Eleazar's eyes because of his tone," they seemed sad and worried, "I do not wish to leave, I go only if you tell me to."

"Good," his eyes still held worry and his voice still cautious

"Well you are in need of more clothes and I would love to get some new things, if you can wait a few days than we can make it a girls shopping trip," smiles Carmen

"Shopping! What did I do?" A horrified expression crossed Shan's face at the thought of an all day shopping trip. "I just want me truck."

"O it is not that bad, you're the only girl I know that hates to shop," laughs Carmen, "it will be fun, plus it will give you a chance to get to know the girls better. Alice just loves to shop."

"Who is Alice?"

"Lets see you have Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Nessi, and then Rose and Emmet," smiles Carmen

"Wow I did not release there was so many of them. All of us girls are going shopping?" suddenly realizing just how big of a shopping trip this was going to be.

"Well you ladies have fun, as for us guys we will be here just kicking back," teases Eleazar

"Your mean, you know that right," still thinking about a long day of shopping with not just three but eight girls, _it was going to be a very long day indeed _, "you guys could always come as well you know"

"True you could use some new shirts" teases Carmen

"Well than I am sure you will bring me back what I need, besides the boys are going to be busy registering for the games" Eleazar lend over placing a kiss on Carmen's smiling face.

"So than they will be here day after tomorrow?" questions Shan

"We are expecting them any day now. Why?" asks Carmen

"I was to pick up me truck tomorrow" Shan was sitting on a log chewing on a piece of jerky, while watching some moose watering down at the lake

"I will call Esme later tonight and find out when they will be here. How long do you have to pick it up?"

"I can wait a few days if I must" sighed Shan

"You are not getting out of the shopping trip, so you must, " laughs Carmen

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" Shan had noticed that Eleazar was staring at her

"I need to know" began Eleazar, " do you have anyone looking for you?"

"No, why do you ask" Shan had turned to look at him

Squatting down in front of Shan, Eleazar looked at her hazel eyes speaking slow and gentle, "I am assuming that this Ramsey didn't let you go. Which means you and Zed fought your way out. I am guessing that is how he died"

Shan's eyes dropped, "Zedekiah died two weeks before I broke free. But no one seeks me, they are dead as well"

"You're sure of this?" still stooped in front of her watching as she shifted on the log, "Shanndalynn many lives depend on this, if you're in danger we all are"

She lifted her hate filled eyes to meet his again, " I be sure I killed them, than I destroyed that dreadful place, no one else will ever go though what he put me though" her jaws went tight as the anger filled her. "It ended with me"

"What did he put you through?" Eleazar want to reach out to touch her arm, to comfort her in some way, she was trembling so, but he knew he could not

"Hell" she growled standing up eyes burning with hate, anger, and tears, "he put me though hell over n over again, with no mercy, no feeling, I was nothing more than his lab rate"

Eleazar instinctively grab her so that she could not run, which is all it took. Shan twisted her arm out of his grip, turn and round house kicked him, knocking him off his feet and ran. He was up and running after her before Carmen could stop him.

"_And it was going so well too_" throwing her hands up in the air, "Let her go, she will come back when she is ready" Eleazar just kept running, _They just never listen, guess I will go on home._.

Shan had headed into the woods where the bears had been playing, _I can use their scent to distract him that should give me the time I need._ She could not out run him, but she could lose him if given just a little time.

"Shanndalynn!" Shouted Eleazar

She turned to see how close he was, but instead found the biggest bear she had ever seen running toward her bearing big ugly yellow teeth. Shan made a skidding holt, rounding a huge pine tree. "**Eleazar!**" The bear stopped and stood up on her hind legs, growling and snarling at Shan, peeking around the tree.

Eleazar quickened his pace at the sound of her scream and the sight of the bear, "stay there you're between her and her cubs," he was racing toward them when the bear was knocked off her feet and sent rolling head over heels.

Shan stood wide eyed watching not sure where the bear began and the big dude ended. As Eleazar reached her he was laughing, "What is so funny, and who be that"

"That is Emmet, He is Carlisle and Esmes' boy"

"What did Carlisle do, bite a mountain?" Shan watched as this huge braod shoulder, dark haired power house handled a full grown bear as if she was nothing more than a stuffed toy.

"Emmet there are to many around today let her go back to her cubs" Eleazar was laughing even harder now, "come here I wish to introduce you to someone"

"I really do not understand what you find so funny," scolds Shan

"Maybe this will teach you to think instead of running," Now Eleazar was very serious, "you could have gotten hurt"

"I know" She was looking in his eyes, they were not angry, or cold like most cold bloods were, but golden, and caring. "I am sorry, I panicked when you touched me. I don't like to be touched"

"I didn't mean to touch you, it was instinct to get you to stay"

"But I was not going any where, just was angry" explains Shan.

"I was having fun, why did you make me let her go? Hey I am Emmet" reaching out his hand to shake Shan's.

" Hay!" Shan sheepishly gave a little quick waved than placed her hands in her back pockets "u mm, I be Shan. Thanks for the bear by the way"

"Always a pleaser to save a beautiful lady," winking and giving his most devilish grin, while leaning against the tree she had been hiding behind

"If you're done flirting with my _daughter_, perhaps we should head back to the house," interrupted Eleazar while eyeing Emmet

"Daughter?" Says Emmet as he straightens looking from Shan to Eleazar in confusion.

"Yes, _daughter_. We did not expect you for a few more days, I hope your trip went well. The girls will be surprised when they return tomorrow from their hunting trip" Eleazar had begun making his way back to the house, "come on Shanndalynn, you too"


	5. Chapter 5

Bored and Restless

"Emmet! It's good to see you!" Carmen was hugging him even before he was in the house "where is everyone else?"

"Hey Carmen" a boyish grin on his face "I was bored so I came early, they will be here sometime tomorrow"

"I see you have meant our newest member" smiles Carmen looking past him at Shan

"U mm yeah! Quite the surprise," stammers Emmet as he rubs his neck and smiles boyishly

"O, have I missed something?" Carmen was now looking at Eleazar with curiosity

"It would seem he is enjoying his new found freedom" explains Eleazar rolling his eyes

"Okay in all fairness I didn't know, it's not like anyone has said anything" sneaking a quick wink toward Shan, he was still wearing that boyish grin, "I thought I was just saving a cutie lady in distress, not family"

"Lady in distress?" Carmen was still puzzled

"I am afraid I found me self in a bit of a tangle with a very angry momma bear" blushes Shan "Emmet kindly distracted her for me"

"Than proceeded to flirt with her" interjects Eleazar still eyeing Emmet

"I thought it would clam her down, even now her heart is racing" teases Emmet "just trying to be a gentleman and all"

"It most certainly is not!" exclaims Shan stiffing her back in the chair and crossing her legs

"Shanndalynns' heart is always a bit faster and louder than most; you get use to it after awhile, even miss it when she is out. So are you going to compete this year?" smiles Carmen trying to change the subject seeing that it was making Shan nervous

"Yea I want to get in on the wrestling this year, I hear there is a lot of contenders" He was leaning back in the couch with his long legs stretched out and crossed

"I can't believe how many there are this year, they have been pouring in for the last week," Comments Eleazar sitting in his chair

"Cool, than the competitions should be challenging, have you entered any?"

"No, not this year, thought I would sit it out and enjoy the company. It has been a long time since we have gotten together just to visit. Plus I am very excited for all of you to get to know Shanndalynn, well almost all of you" answers Eleazar shooting a glance from Emmet to Shan

"Eleazar," Scolds Carmen giving him a firm look, than turning towards Emmet" the girls are still hunting, so it is just the four of us this evening, is there something you would like to do?"

"O don't worry about entertaining me Carmen, if I get bored I'll find something to do." Emmet's eyes followed Shan as she left the room, "So is she always this quite?"

"She is a little shy until she gets to know you" Smiles Carmen

"Thought maybe I said something" he was looking very confused at the door she had disappeared though and softly comments "she smells different"

"She is different in many ways," Begins Carmen slowly, "but that is for another time"

"Sure" nods Emmet as he sits up and leans forward "so where did the girls go hunting at?"

"Up on Mt. McKinley. They didn't want to go far" Eleazar was heading in the direction that Shan had gone when he answered.

"She's fine, leave her" Carmen quietly comments', knowing that he was going to drag her back "give her a few minutes"

Stopping only a few feet from the door, he sighs and returns to his chair "ten more minutes" he growls

"Leave her!" hisses Carmen

"She is not going to hide, not while family is here." Scowling again Eleazar bits back

"U mm did I do something," Emmet was looking from Carmen to Eleazar

"No, as I said she can be quite shy, you just have to give her some time" even though she was answering Emmet Carmen was looking at Eleazar forcing a smile, hissing the words

Before Emmet had a chance to respond Eleazar was standing up "You baby her too much, she is part of this family"

Deciding that they need some privacy, Emmet headed to the kitchen.

"Hi," smiles Shan as he came in "they fighting again?"

"AH Yea, You mind if I sit for awhile" pointing to a chair as he chuckled

"Sure, so what is Eleazar mad about?" taking a small drink of ice tea and looking at the table

"I take it they do this a lot?" Emmet was staring at her with his eyebrows raised

"Yea, usually over me" she rolled her eyes and scowled "sorry, Eleazar he is kind of, well I seem to annoy him a lot. We don't always see eye to eye"

"Why is that" chuckles Emmet with a very devilish grin

"We just don't" looking up confused as to what was so funny, "this amuses you?"

"Well yea a little bit, I have never seen him so…. Touchy before"

"Touchy?" still confused shaking her head at him

"Never mind" chuckles Emmet "so how long have you been here?"

"A month or so I guess" shrubs Shan, "the others will arrive tomorrow?"

"Others?" not quite following what she was asking

"Your Family," she was trying to keep busy.

"Yea, they should be here in the afternoon. Sorry but am I making you nervous?" He was watching her as she wandered around the kitchen

"No, just don't know you" she lifted her right shoulder and gave a little shrug while biting down on her teeth

"I don't bite, well unless you're a grizzly" smiling very amused "but if you like I can leave"

"Your okay," rolling her eyes and sighing a bit at him "just not sure what to say"

"That was meant to make you smile" his smile now gone and dipping his head slightly

"Sorry been a long day" trying to manage a smile, "I wish they would stop fighting, what did I do any ways"

"He thinks your hiding"

"Urge" gritting her teeth and stomping off to the living room "Sorry I just wanted a drink, didn't realize it was not aloud with family here." Smirks Shan flopping down in a chair.

"You could have waited until Emmet was more settled" growls Eleazar glaring at her

"He looked settled to me" waves Shan toward the couch where he had been sitting all stretched out "I was thirsty, besides you said to treat them like family not guest"

"I defiantly feel like family" smirks Emmet as he sits back down looking at Carmen "They do this a lot do they?"

"Yes, they both are pig headed" Raising her eyebrow and shaking her head, "Thus the bear problems earlier"

"He always expects the worse" complained Shan waving a pointed finger toward Eleazar

"Just going by the past" countered Eleazar

"Enough! Already! I have had it with both of you" Throwing her hands up in the air "It would be nice to make it though at lest one evening with out the two of you fighting"

"I am finding it very entertaining" chuckles Emmet

"Don't you dare encourage them" Scolds Carmen

"So glad we can entertain you" scoffs Shan rolling her eyes

"Kind of like dinner theater without the dinner" continues Emmet wearing his boyish grin again

"Ha ha very funny" trying hard not to smile Shan was biting her lower lip

"Why don't the two of you go have a look around town" suggest Carmen smiling

"Town? Why?" Begins Shan

"Shan!" growled Eleazar

"That sounds fun!" Replies Emmet enthused

"Fine! Let's go" groans Shan heading for the door, _has to be better than spending any more time with grumpy_

"Take it your not a be fan of town?" raising his right eyebrow looking down at her as he caught up to her and opened the door

"Not a fan of crowds" wrinkling her nose and sighing

"Crowds, hasn't any one ever told you that the more the merrier" winks Emmet

"You're very odd" raising her eyebrows at him and shaking her head a bit

"Why thank you kind lady" waving his hand to her to go though the door

"O Gees! You're not really that corny are you" throwing a glance toward Carmen who was chuckling

"Stay close to her Emmet" warned Eleazar

"I can take care of me self thank you very much" Responded Shan

"Guess it's only bears that you need protecting from" grinned Emmet while thinking _she is_ _kind of a nice sweet smell, like honeysuckle. Wonder if bees like her? _Chuckling to himself

"O no! You're never going to let me live that down are you?" groaned Shan going though the door _between him and Eleazar this is going to be a very long visit_

"Nope!" Laughed Emmet following her out

"Emmet!" Softly but sharply Eleazar spoke "I mean it stay close to her, nothing happens to her got it"

"Okay" he had turned to look at Eleazar confused as he closed the door "something I should know" leaning his head in to softly speak to Shan and once again noticing how warm she felt.

"As much as I seem to have annoyed him this week, you would think he rather I got lost" shaking her head speaking seriously but softly

"You really don't believe that do you" he bumped her arm and was giving his boyish grin again

"No, just annoyed that's all" smiling Shan bumping him back _wow seriously did Carlisle bit a mountain, he is huge, he makes me feel so little_

"I have to admit I have never seen him so protective before. It makes me curious, why you chose to come here" He was walking slow looking at her out of the corner of his eye taking in more of her smell and noticing how loud her heart sounded

"A friend told me to come here, said I would be happy here, so here I be" explained Shan thinking _he likes to stand close _ "So where to first"

"Well? Are you happy here?"

"Yea, actually I am, I mean Eleazar and I seem to fight a bit, but yea" smiling and shrugging her shoulders a bit with her hands in her back pockets kicking rocks as she walked trying to distract her self from his closeness "Tanya and I we can fight a bit too but she is cool, Kate other than her being kind of embarrassing with her guy obsessions is sweet, and Carmen well she is very kind."

"Gee thanks," playfully pouting Emmet stopped still watching her

"I.e., and of course" very sacristy "Emmet he is well annoy but what can one do"

"Annoying? I save you from a crazed bear and this is the thanks I get. I see how it is now" smiling devilishly

"O please tell me what I can do to get you to forget that" pleads Shan tipping her head up and rolling her eyes

"I will take it to my grave dear lady" flirts Emmet and bumping her again still smiling; _dang is she always this warm, and those eyes,_

"You're so corny" chuckles Shan shaking her head,

As they drew near the sounds of people talking and music filled the air. The fields surrounding Denali had large sections marked off with ropes and hay bails for varying events all with long lines of would be contenders. Such events as archery, fencing, sword fights, and martial arts, hand to hand combat, and wrestling were just a few. It defiantly looked and sounded like a festival but yet a tension seemed to hold in the air; the people them selves were all edgy.

"Emmet, is it always this tense?" Quietly asked Shan leaning close to him as they got in line so Emmet could sign up for wrestling

"Yea, that is part of the fun" Smiling he leaned down and whispered back "makes it more intense" while thinking _Okay you have got to get hold of your self man, yea she smells good, and yea the warmth is nice but really Emmet she is different, very different according to Carmen what are you thinking man! _

"If you say so" still not quiet sure what to make of the tension or the huge crowds

"Well look what the cat drug in" exclaims Tanya while Kate gives Emmet a big hug

"Your back early" smiles Shan relieved to have them there

"Have been for a few hours, we just thought we would be nice and spare you the crowds." Teases Tanya, she could see it in Shan's eyes, that the crowd was already getting on her nerves.

"Thanks" moans Shan "Carmen did not share your kindness"

"So where is everyone?" Kate had been looking around for them

"They're suppose to be here tomorrow" Comments Emmet as he fills out his registration form, "I came early, it was taking everyone too long to get around, I got boarded"

"Did you see the dance tent yet?" Kate had moved to the other side of Shan putting her in between her and Tanya

"Nope" sighed Shan knowing that Eleazar was going to expect her to go "So what have you been up to"

"I signed us up for the hand to hand combat" smiles Tanya waiting to see her reaction

"I didn't know you were competing Kate? Thought you were planning on camping out at the dance tent" teases Shan

"I'm not" grins Kate while flirting with a guy just down from them _O my your very cute now aren't, perhaps we will dance later_

"O No, U uh! You did not! Sputters Shan as she realizes who the _we_ was

"Relax it will be fun, besides it should keep Eleazar off your case" Laughs Tanya

"She will be a little u m at a disadvantage won't she?" Comments Emmet looking from Shan to Tanya

"O don't under estimate our little Shan. That could be costly" laughs Tanya "very costly"

"Funny! And what is with the little comments. I am not that little just a wee bit shorter than you all" defends Shan

"Don't look now but that guy over there is checking you out" Whispers Kate to Shan "I bet he asks you to dance"

"I don't dance and don't be setting me up nether, I mean it Kate"

"You don't or you don't know how?" asks Emmet

"Both" replies Shan "at lest I don't think I do anyways"

"Well than tonight we will have to just find out one way or the other" smiles Kate

"You don't know if you can dance?" Emmet was looking at them very confused

"I thought this was suppose to be fun, not an excuse to touchier me" moans Shan "I don't want to dance, or compete"

"You really think Eleazar is going to let you sit everything out?" Replies Tanya looking at Shan than turning to Emmet and explains "She does not remember much about things in her past, so some things she has to try first to know if she can do them"

"O, what is with Eleazar any ways, he is acting weird?" continues Emmet still confused

"He is just a little protective of Shan" giggles Tanya

"Little?" repeats Shan sarcastically "He treats me like I be a child" the four of them had headed into town and was talking as they walked.

Town was decorated for the occasion with ribbons and balloons of all shapes and sizes even a huge banner hung across the street "Welcome to Denali". Street corners held carts full of goods; store fronts lined the side walks with samples and displays.

Though one could find every style of dress imaginable from plain and simple to bright and flamboyant, it looked more like a huge family reunion than a festival; everyone had the same pale skin, dark eyes, and beauty.

It was becoming more and more obvious that Shan was drawing a bit more attention than any of them wanted. There was lots of comments as to her heart beat, and her smell that was being whispered among the crowd.

"Maybe we should head back home?" Comments Kate the worry strong in her voice

"And let them run us off? No way" scoffs Tanya "if they don't like it they can leave"

"Perhaps we should until there is more of us around" hissed Kate gritting her teeth "or would you like to explain to Eleazar if a fight brakes out" She had grabbed Tanya's arm and was pulling her towards the house

"Is this one of those half breeds that we have been hearing about?" the voice came from a olive skinned man of 5'11" black hair, and very muscular. He was staring at Shan, looking very curious.

"I be _mixed blood_, not a _half breed_" Hissed Shan drawing herself up into a defensive stand, flanked by Emmet, Tanya and Kate.

"I meant no harm, just curious is all. Don't get in such a huff. By the way the name is Jeab , perhaps you can hold a dance for me" he smiled a big some what friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Jeab, guess we will see you around the games" Emmet had moved in between Jeab and Shan, he made it clear the only way to her was going to be though him

"Yea sure" Mocked Jeab move back toward the crowd "like I said meant no harm, just curious"

"Be curious else where" Emmet's voice was firm as was his glare "She is not an attraction, but a friend of mine"

"Okay, easy. Your friend is kind of cute. Thought I would get my request in early for a dance, I hear there will be a long line" Jeab was chuckling as he disappeared into the crowd.

"A long line? What is that suppose to mean?" repeats Kate

"Nothing" muttered Shan as she turned heading back home "just let it go, and I am not going to any dance"


	6. Chapter 6

Standing in the middle of the polished wood floor was a tall slender man, gray hair, and the deepest brown eyes, decked out in top hat and suite tails the picture of a true gentlemen. The music was soft, and the beat slow, he reaches out taking a slender white hand, with jeweled covered fingers, "come my dear let us dance". A medium height slightly graying brunette dressed in a black evening gown, and six inch hills smiles shyly and enters his embarrass following his lead to the soft music, "you dance divinely my dear" Flashes of lightning flicker in though the windows, as a cold breeze gently ruffles the curtains, filling the small room with the fresh scent of rain. Forty years of marriage and they still danced every year on their anniversary. He had taught dance all his adult life, but he never loved it more than when he held her in his arms. Slowly they twirled, and shuffled, flash of light, a gust of wind, lights gone out, flash of light, her tender smile, flash of light, her face wet, flash of light, her face a twist of terror, flash of light, her eyes void of life, her body now limp in his arms, her scream still lingered in the air, no not hers, his "Anna my dear, no!!!!!" blood splatter his suite, hands, and face, her blood. Flash of light, two strangers stood laughing, eyes cold and black, enjoying his pain. Rage as he never had known before filled his soul, a leap, and a jump and his grandfather's sword cane was in his hands. Another jump, a stabbing pain, blackness….

Shan woke with a start, soaked in sweat, heart racing, breathing rapid, another nightmare, and just two hours into her sleep. Always a nightmare, always only hours after lying down, never waking peacefully. Holding her head in her hands, she concentrates on slowing her breathing.

"Is she okay?" asks Emmet looking towards Shan's room where the sound of her heart not only had begun to race but also grow much louder, she was speaking but much to muffled to understand, the sound of bed sheets told of her tossing and turning. "Shouldn't you check on her?"

"Nightmare, she has than every night," sighs Kate "We've tried talking to her about them, but she is just not ready"

"Every night? You're kidding right?" Emmet's concern was obvious in his tone

"Hopefully it was not too bad, we could use a fourth" replies Tanya looking at yet another crappy hand. "Not to mention having to hear Eleazar huff about it the whole time she is gone"

"Is that why she disappears, because of nightmares?" inquires Emmet

"Yea, the bad ones any ways. It is your bet Emmet." Tanya was watching him curiously thinking, _A little curious about our girl aren't we?_

"Earlier in town she said that she was a mixed blood. Where is she from" ask Emmet while placing his bet on the table

"We don't know, like I said she does not talk, just too soon I guess. She has only been with us a short time," answers Kate calling the bets on the table.

The water was cool; it felt so good on her sweat-covered face. Looking up at the mirror a strange familiarity came over her. She knew that slender man, she had seen those rage filled eyes, except when she seen them they were no longer brown, they were cold black. He no longer carried his gentlemen like neither actions nor his tender way of touching a lady. He was cruel, hard, and cold. Rubbing her neck she remembered him all to well, as well as the pain that followed their meeting. Three days of excruciating pain, always three days. Though her breathing and heart were back to normal, well normal for her any ways, she found herself trembling. _It is really over, but will I ever get past the dreams? How many will I remember, how many were there? And why remember him? Why remember his memory? He did not seem to remember, or was it that he just did not care any more. Me head hurts. Why can't I just have peaceful sleep, or not need sleep like the others? And that stupid tune urge get out of me head already. All this fuss over dancing. _

"Shanndalynn? Are you okay? Came the sweet gentle almost song like voice, from the doorway, Carmen was standing there watching her stare at her self in the mirror trembling. _She looks as if she is seeing another world and not her self in the mirror. A frightening world. What did they do too you, and how can we help you? _Carmen wanted so much to hug her, but she knew that would only add to Shanndalynn's pain.

"I be fine now, just another dream" sighs Shan splashing more cold water on her face trying to force out the last of the memories.

"Well come along then, the others are playing cards and hoping for a fourth." Carmen's smile was so warm, but her eyes were full of concern. _She can't keep going like this. _

"Deal me in. Who is winning?" Asks Shan softly as she sits down to join the game.

"Kate as usually." Replied Tanya dealing out the cards

"I think she's cheating" winks Emmet looking at Shan. She had her long blonde hair up in its usual ponytail, a t-shirt and jeans on. But it was her manner that made him watch her, she moved so gracefully.

"I never cheat, that is you remember?" grins Kate watching him

"Who me; never" smiles Emmet looking now at his cards

"Yea right" chimes in Tanya

The hours seem to pass rather quickly as they played, Shan said very little, placing her bets, listening to them laugh and banter, she was amazed at how well they got along. It was obvious that they had been friends for a long time. It was hard to comprehend the differences, as her thoughts began to drift, _if cold bloods had the ability to be kind, family orientated creators, than why were there so few that did? Why waste such long lives wonder alone, being a monster?_ _You would think that more would use the gift of immortally to help improve lives, instead of destroy them. Why is it that so many writher they be cold or warm blood, choose to let foolish pride make them so evil._

Shan jumped at the sound of Emmet throwing down his cards "that is it for me, I'm not going to have any money left for" trailed off Emmet looking at Shan confused "I'm sorry Shanndalynn, didn't mean to startle you"

"O that be okay, it was me fault, I wasn't paying attention" She was smiling weakly at him, embarrassed that she had jumped.

"You think too much," comments Tanya shaking her head. "Maybe if you thought less you wouldn't be so stressed all the time"

"Who said I be thinking!" hissed Shan face turning red

"Well weren't you?" snapped Tanya "You been sitting there sulking every since you had that dream"

"Tanya! How rude. Shan wait! Now look what you did?" growls Kate as Shan heads outside slamming the door behind her.

"What? She is always so stressed, dang Kate you and Carmen cuddle her too much," growled Tanya throwing her cards across the table in aggravation.

"Better than you and Eleazar always pushing her" Replies Kate still growling her self.

Emmet looked from Tanya to Kate in amazement, before following Shan out the door, _Wow talk about your over reactions, why is everyone so touchy about her. Eleazar being over protective, Carmen all motherly, Kate her defender, and Tanya is so impatient with her. No wonder she runs off, it is the only way to breath around here. They all seem to be pulling her in different directions._

The flower covered field behind the house blended into the cool dense woods. Here peaceful sounds of life always rustled in the air. From birds singing soft melodies, to frogs crocking, even the squirrels scampering though the leaves gave this place a comfort, it lent peace, to any that would listen. As Shan followed the old worn path though the dense trees it worked its way down to a creek. She let that peace flow over her, and once again her thoughts began to drift. _Do you know that there is a place so peaceful, so beautiful that one can do nothing but stop and stare at all the wonder? It is full of brilliant colors, magnificent music, and glories scenery. Where the sky is so blue and the snow capped mountains glistens in the sunlight almost as much as we do. I want you to go to this place and see it for your self. _He was sitting in the floor, leaning up against the wall staring at her though the bars. His eyes sparkled as he spoke, and he smiled even chuckling at times. He missed this place that he was painting in her mind, this place she now walks though and finds herself stopping so she can take in the vast beauty of it all. _Tell me than w__hy leave such a wonderful and peaceful place, if it is indeed as you say. You always speak of such" wonderful places" as you call them but yet here you be in a dirty cell next to me. I think you have confused dream with reality._ O how she wished now that she could take her spiteful words back. She missed him, hard to believe that at one time she had wished him died. He had grown on her, his incisive talking, and whistling. Running her hand in the cool creek sitting there on the bolder, she could see his face so clearly, hear his voice so musical, like Carmen's' when she is trying to comfort her. Both so kind, warm, _I bet not many would think warm of a cold blood_ smiles Shan, watching the swirls in the water beneath her fingers. _The world has good in it, some times you have to look for it, but it is there. You must find yourself; take back who you are, than you will begin to live. Life is what we make of it, look at me, I was like them after I was turned, it has taking me many years to find my self again. You can too. You can live again! _

"Hay!" smiles Emmet sitting on a bolder next to hers.

"Hi" softly smiles Shan, still watching the swirls, "I needed some air"

"Yea, it was getting a little snippy in there" raising his eyebrows a bit shaking his head

"Urge! They tell me _you have to deal with it stop blocking everything out_, than when you do stop and consider things your thinking too much!" throwing her arms up in the air in frustration "I am not them, I can't do things their way, why can't they understand that? I don't expect them to think or do things me way!" Than she sighed, and looked back into the creek, trying so hard to swallow the anger she spoke with her thick Irish slur, "Sorry don't mean to brother you with me own problems."

"What where you thinking, if you don't mind me asking?" asks Emmet while skipping rocks.

"Just different stuff," mutters Shan

"I wrestle killer bears for you, and you still don't trust me. Boy you're a tough one." Teases Emmet with his boyish grin

"Urge, will you ever let that go?" smiles Shan rolling her eyes

"Nope, told you for life" replies Emmet

"I was thinking how different all of you are, and wondering why there are not more like you" She was looking into the water again, as she spoke.

"We have chosen a hard path, it's not easy. Convincing your self that you're better than everyone else is the easy way out, unfortunately most think it is the only way out" He was studying her as he answered "May I ask you a question?"

"No" shaking her head

"No? Seriously?" surprised by her answer

"It has been my experience that when someone asks to ask you a question, it is not one you wish to answer" sighs Shan

"True, but I am going to ask any ways" laughs Emmet than becomes serious again "what was your nightmare."

"See not something I wish to tell" replied Shan

"It might help if you talked about it" suggested Emmet

"Please it is hard to explain, I would righter not" keeping her eyes low

"Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I am a good listener" smiles Emmet "You said that you're a mixed blood,

Who was your father?"

"I.e. I be a mixed blood, but I don't know who me parents are, I remember very little about me past." Her eyes seemed lost as she answered; as if she was some place else "It's complicated, but me adopted father was Zedekiah"

"It seems lots of things are complicated for you. He is a warm blood?" Asks Emmet still watching her

"No, he was a cold blood like you" her voice was solemn and soft as she spoke

"Was? Sorry did not realize. We should head back Esme and the others will be arriving soon," smiled Emmet standing up and offering to help her up

"Thank you, for listening I mean" smiles Shan letting Emmet pull her to her feet. Neither spoke as they followed the path back to the house. The quite was nice, though it did not last.

"There you two are," smiles Carmen as they walk though the door, "Look who is here, Esme, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessi, and Alice this is Shanndalynn"

"Hi, it is nice to meet you," smiles Shan

"Alice! No wait," begins Carmen but is too late to stop her "she doesn't like to be touched" trailed off Carmen

"It is wonderful to meet you," Greets Alice as she gives her a huge hug

"You too" stammers Shan staring at Carmen's smiling face with big eyes,

"Wow your really warm and squishy" smiles Alice stepping back looking at her

"Squishy? I am quite tone thank you very much," retorts Shan indignantly

"Alice!" exclaims Esme with shock on her face

"What she is!" defends Alice smiling, "hug her"

"Please don't" smiles and laughs Shan realizing that Alice meant nothing by her reply

"Why are we hugging Shanndalynn?" Asks Eleazar as he and Carlisle came in.

"We're not, smiles Shan backing away from everyone and rolling her eyes

"O man and I was next in line" teases Emmet as he winks at her

"Funny" smirks Shan

"I am Carlisle, how about I just shake your hand" he greeted with a warm smile that quickly began to fade "something wrong?"

Shan stood frozen, wide eyed, heart racing, all blood brained from her face, as the smell of fear filled the room.

"Shanndalynn!" Eleazar was by her side in a flash "What is it, talk to me!" worry flooded his heart, if he did not get her talking she would run again, to who knows where for who knows how long. He hated it, not knowing where she went, it was torcher to him. "Shanndalynn look at me!" growling he grabbed her by both arms and shook her

"No! Let Go!" she yelled struggling to free her self

"Shanndalynn" came Carmen's musical voice so soft and caring "Carlisle is family, he won't harm you. Please Eleazar let her go" placing her hand on his shoulder

Shan locked eyes with Eleazar and began to shake; her eyes full of fear, anger, and confusion "he smells like a lab" her voice so quite that only he and Carmen could hear her.

"Carlisle please could you go out side, I'll explain in a moment" requests Eleazar over his shoulder and easing up his grip on Shan

"Of course" replied Carlisle taking Esmes hand on his way out "Perhaps we all should give them a moment"

"Now what is her problem?" growled Tanya coming in the door than racing to her side when she realized the fear in Shan's eyes

"She will be fine, just give her a moment" Carmen answered still musically speaking so as to calm Shan

"Why?" Stammered Shan, still locked on Eleazar

"Do you trust me?" Asked Eleazar with caution, afraid that the answer would be no

She only shook her head yes at him

"He will not harm you, I promise you that. He is a doctor." Eleazar had let go of her and was watching, waiting, fearing that this would make her run.

"Doctor? You never said he was a doctor" panic screamed to her, run, run now while you can, but another part of her whispered musically "_you can trust them my daughter, you must trust them"_ Eleazar's eyes so full of fear, full of love, made her listen to the whisper. "He smells like a lab" she whispered again lowering her eyes

"I am sorry; I should have talked to you. This is my fault." Eleazar spoke gently, watching his daughter fight to make her stand made him proud, but ashamed at the same time. Carmen was right he was not seeing the changes in her. He was not giving her enough credit or time.

"Your fault?" he had never apologized before, Shan was unsure what or how to deal with that, he always yelled. She always yelled and some how they reached common ground.

"Yes, it was unfair not to warn you, that he was a doctor. I figured that by the time you realized he was you would already trust him. You smelling him was unexpected." Explained Eleazar shaking his head

"The smell… it… brings" began Shan trying to explain

"Smell we understand." Smiles Carmen "It affects us in many different ways"

"Carlisle, must be so offended, I didn't mean to offend your friend," tears spilled over her checks in a rush as she looks at Eleazar, "I am so sorry."

"I will explain it will be fine. He will have many questions for you though." Smiles Eleazar as he slowly places a gently hand on her arm

"Urge, Questions. But the smell?" moans Shan but does manage a small smile and slowly places her hand over his.


	7. Chapter 7

Who is My Date?

It was just after dawn when they arrived in anchorage the sun was still glowing red though the clouds. Alice had gotten everyone around early saying that there was just too much shopping to be done not to leave early.

"It won't take long, really I will catch up" urges Shan for what seemed like the hundredth time,

"Okay but don't take too long" grins Carmen

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" asks Esme watching Shan disappear

"I'm just glad to see her excited about something, anything at this point," sighed Carmen "but do me a favor, please don't tell Eleazar that I let her go alone. He is so protective of her. He hardly lets her out of his sight."

It didn't take her long to find the "Parking Lot" on Denali St, they had left the truck on the top leave just as she had requested. In the sunniest spot, at lest it would have been the sunniest if it wasn't for the cloudy day. The quad cab was canary yellow with bright red embellishments that went down the sides and an eagle on the hood. It sat taller than the average truck, equipped with chrome push guard, running boards, and roll bar.

"Who are you and what do you want," asked Shan over her shoulder to two pale face men approaching.

"Where is Zedekiah?" came the Australian accent from the short man "this is his truck"

"Your mistaken, I own this truck" replied Shan retrieving the hidden key

"No, my friend here is right. This truck was for Zedekiah. Where is he?" insisted the average plain looking man, well if you can call any cold blood plain.

"I am not looking for any trouble, so if you would kindly excuse me I will be on me way" replies Shan opening the truck door.

"Can't let you do that honey, this is Zed's truck not yours" again came the Australian accent as he reached grabbing Shan's arm.

Shan turned, bring her elbow up, hit him right in the nose, knocking him off his feet. Without missing a step, she glided into a roundhouse kick that landed in the gut of the taller man sending him flying across the parking lot right on top of Carmen's car.

"Shan are you alright?" came Carmen's song like voice as they all go out

"I be fine, these two are just a bit confused" sighed Shan looking at Alice

"Mat? Tony? What are the two of you doing here?" asks Kate

"You know them?" ask Shan in surprise

"Well it looks like they are getting their butts kicked" laughed Rose as the two men gathered themselves rubbing varies part.

"Told you she would be fine" grinned Tanya "Shan meet Mat and Tim."

"She is with you?" asks Tim looking at Carmen "Please except our apologies, I will fix the car. We were waiting for Zed, we figured he was heading for the festival"

"That is okay, Smiled Carmen "Rose can you fix the dent before going home?"

"Sure it won't take long" laughs Rose at the silhouette of Tim's butt on the hood

"I am guessing you learned those moves from Zed" winked a smiling Mat

"Yes" blushed Shan

"Well I will have to congratulate him on his student. Where is he anyways, surly he would not let such a pretty lady out of his sight for long" Flirted Mat

"Zedekiah is dead, Shan lives with us" informed Tanya as Shan turned and climbed in her truck

"We hope you will come visit while you're in Denali. I know Eleazar would love to catch up" interrupted Carmen with a smile as she placed her hand on Tanya's shoulder

"I'm riding with Shan" drools Rose "is all the custom work on the outside?"

"Um, no" laughs Shan

"Didn't think so. So what than" urges Rose

"I had some things done under the hood as well" grins Shan as the truck roared to life

"Okay play with the truck later, shopping now!" impatiently bounces Alice

Both girls just looked at each other with disappointment, but complied.

"You're not going to try that on, are you?" Alice asked in horror

"Yea, why?" Shan had picked out several over sized comfortable looking t-shirts and was heading to the dressing room

"Ugly!" spat Alice

"O this is not going to be good" mutters Tanya, she had remembered Kate's and Shan's fight over her choice of cloths, it had gotten really heated, and Carmen and Eleazar had to break them up.

"It's what I be wearing" already the Irish slur growing in her tone

"You're not dressed very flattering; you have such a cute figure under those baggy clothes. Here try this one, see it is cutie" smiles Alice trying to take the T-shirts and handing Shan a pink silk blouse

"No thank you, I do not do silk," Shan was holding tight to the T's shaking her head

"Okay than we can find something else, but something that at least fits. Those things are too big, you should accent your figure, not cover it" smiles Alice so sweetly

"I like things that are lose" growled Shan though gritted teeth, those puppy dog sweet eyes were not going to get to her "not tight, thank you very much" but Alice had already danced off looking for something else.

"Shan, I have found that it is easier to go along with Alice than to fight her, besides she does have good taste" bumps Tanya as she goes to the dressing room laughing

"I'm not a Barbie doll" mutters Shan "I am perfectly capable of dressing me self"

"No you're to squish to be one." Comments Alice dancing over and hands an arm full of clothes to Shan "Here we will start with these"

"I AM NOT SQuisHY!" her eyes widening "You have half the store there. Really Alice this is sweet, but I don't want help with my clothes"

"Good luck," Huffs Kate to Alice "I tried helping her once, you're better off just leaving her stubborn ass in those god awful T-shirts"

"I dress comfortably thank you very much" defends Shan scowling at Kate "we have different taste in clothes nothing wrong with that"

"Yea, I think nice, and pretty. Where as you think bag lady" hissed Kate

"Kate! That is enough!" scolds Carmen

"Urge, Carmen, after I get a few things I get to go home right?" Pleads Shan looking at the arm full of clothes

"We all go home together" smiled a very amused Carmen "Alice likes to help everyone with their clothes, it is kind of her thing"

"Come on hurry up we still have other places to go" urges Alice pushing Shan towards the dressing rooms, "O and I get to see them on too"

"Must you always touch me?" asks Shan indignantly "seresiouly I like my t's"

"You mine as well give in, Alice never stops" winks Tanya

"Fine I will try a few, but only a few" sighs Shan closing the door feeling outnumbered and defeated.

Try the purple blouse and the black skirt, o let me get some heels" bounces off Alice

"Heels O no! I do not do Heels," yells Shan "Shut up Tanya it's not funny" who was laugh hysterically in the next both. "Don't make me kick your ass" growls Shan

"I want to see the outfit" teases Carmen form the other room "makes sure you come out here"

"O not you too! You all are so mean. You really should give new family members an Alice warning" groans Shan

"Just go with it Shan, it really does make the day go smoother. Besides be grateful that she is not in there dressing you" replies Bella

"She wouldn't dare!" exclaims Shan in horror

"Trust me she will" answers Bella

"Is there no way to avoid this?" moans Shan quickly pulling on the black pleated skirt and royal purple embroidered blouse

"Not that I have found,' replies Bella

"Look at these cutie black heels that I found, they're perfect" bounce Alice with excitement

"Six inch heels, you're joking right? What about me yells skirt and heels?" asks Shan looking at the shoes "seriously I am jeans and t's" as she slides the heels on

"Telling you go with the Alice flow" laughs Tanya looking Shan up and down "besides you look really pretty"

"Gorgeous" smiles Carmen "that would be perfect for the dance"

"I don't want to go to the dance Carmen," says Shan quietly, as she looks at herself in the mirror "_Wow okay Alice does have good taste. I would have never chosen this; it is kind of comfortable even." _

"Why not?" asks Carmen pulling Shan's hair out of her usual ponytail and letting in hang "you really should wear your hair down, it is so pretty and long"

"Don't like to be touched, and that is kind of part of dancing" She was looking down now as she answered

"Is that the only reason?" Carmen could see that there was more to the story, but Shan only shrugged her shoulders as Alice started bouncing impatiently behind them "She really does mean well" smiles Carmen giving a little side hug to Shan

"If I agree to this outfit, than can I pick the rest of me things in peace?" bargains Shan with a sigh

"Not, with your since of fashion" hissed Alice shaking her head

"Then no to the shoes, purple blouse, and black skirt." resounded Shan looking thought the pile of cloths "in fact no to all of these. Next? "

"NO! That is not fair; there are lots of nice things there. And that outfit is perfect for the dance!" squeaked Alice "even Carmen thinks so"

"Next!" smiled Shan arms crossed in defiance, knowing she had just figured out the best way of dealing with Alice

"At lest it is going better than the Kate incident" smirks Tanya shaking her head "Shan and her were yelling so loud that it is a wonder the people in Denali didn't hear. Carmen stopped it from coming to blows. Shan's face was so red, and Kate was spitting mad,"

"I'm rooting for Shan" whispers Bella with a smirk

"Then won't Alice go back to dressing you" laughs Tanya

"Don't back down Alice" urges Bella in desperation

"Very funny" laughs Shan "I thought you were the one she played Barbie with any ways?"

"Yea it is really nice of you to take that positions" laughs Bella

"Okay for every outfit I choose you get to choose a bag lady over sized ugly T-shirt" snapped Alice

"I will agree to three outfits, the rest I choose" sighed Shan muttering "it's really going to be a long day"

"Three! But…" began Alice with the saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster

"Alice, perhaps it is best to start slow. Shan is still getting to know everyone" interjects Esme in a sweet but firm tone

"Three than" sighs Alice looking from Esme back to Shan

It was a long day, going from one store to the next. Trying on what seemed like everything in every store. Shan did have to admit it was kind of fun with everyone, even the fighting over outfits with Alice, she was so fussy. At least the three outfits she chose were not so bad. She even picked out one to match a pair of boot that Shan had bought.

"You look tired?" commented Rose with a mischievous note in her voice as everyone was loading up in the two vehicles "perhaps I should drive"

"Um not that tired" laughed Shan climbing into the driver seat

"No really you look totally swamped" devilishly smiley Rose "I should drive, we would hate for you to wreck your new truck on the first day"

"Never, how fast do you think Carmen drives, any ways?" asks Shan matching Rose's grin

"Slow" laughs Tanya "that is why I am driving" With that the engine roared, tires squealed and Carmen's car was gone.

"Crap hurry up" yells Rose diving into the passenger seat

"Hold on" laughs Shan, engine roared, tires squealed and Alice was heard yelling "no fair!!!" From Carmen's' car

The sun had sat hours before; the night was lit by the bright moon and cooled by the breeze rolling off the snow-capped mountains. It was filled with the songs of owls, wolves, crickets, and frogs. Defiantly a beautiful night for a game of baseball.

Crack!!!! The ball went flying "go ahead Edward you will never catch it" heckles Emmet as he heads around the bases. He was running for third base and he found himself dodging a bright yellow four by four truck. When Edward jumped from the running board tackling him, ball in hand.

"Out!" Yells Carlisle laughing "nice play Edward"

"No fair that is cheating" protest Emmet scrambling to his feet trying to grab Edward

"All is fair in the cold blooded war of baseball," laughs Jasper hysterically

"Where did they come from?" complains Emmet "they almost hit me"

"I am guessing anchorage" laughs Edward "since Shan was driving"

"Shandalynn!" comments Emmet with surprise "she was driving?" looking toward the truck he watched her, she was dressed in black jeans, t-shirt, and boots, the wind was lightly blowing her long hair, caring her sweet scent across the drive.

"Dude, seriously man!" hisses Edward discussed

"Do … I … Want … To… Know" slowly asks Eleazar looking at Emmet, daggers blazing in his eyes

"Umm … Sorry" stammers Emmet while making sure a safe distant stayed between them and almost getting ran over for the second time by Tanya

"Move it! This is a drive way! Crap I cannot believe she won it is a truck!" grumbles Tanya getting out of the car. "Tweaked it a bit huh"

"Why is everyone trying to kill me? What did I do" wines Emmet

"Maybe they heard you" groans Edward walking up to the house

"Seriously do I need to know?" asks Eleazar looking at Edward

"Need to know what?" ask Shan walking up behind him

"Trust me if Edward is complaining you don't want to know" laughs Rose "or well maybe you do" bumping her with her elbow and winking

"Okay" slowly speaks Shan razing her eyebrows

"Never mind, you look tired did you have fun? Perhaps it would be best if you turned in for the night" growled Eleazar.

"Wait, Emmet is thinking things that I might or might not want to know, and I am sent to my room. That is messed up" laughs Shan rubbing her arms to warm them "do I want to know or should I just punch him?" she asks looking at Rose

"Umm you probley want to know, but the punching is good too" encouraged Rose laughing

"I find two by fours work the best" chimes in Esme with a wink "helps to remind him of the manors I have taught him" frowning at Emmet

"Okay…what exactly was he thinking…" stammers Shan "Is it really that bad?"

"No, I was just thinking that you being so sweet and small, you would never try to run me over" shrugs Emmet

"Sweet and little, boy that kind of thinking will get you into trouble fast" laughs Tanya

"That most certainly is NOT what you were thinking!" snaps Edward

"I.e. what was he thinking then?" asked Shan turning towards Edward

"Sorry but you'll have to ask him that" shrugs Edward knowing that the anger was growing in Eleazar

"So Alice did u have fun shopping today" asks Jasper sliding an arm around her tiny little waist, squeezing gently, sending calming emotions toward Eleazar.

"We found the perfect outfit for Shan to wear to the dance" bounces Alice

"Now all we have to do is get her around for her date!" winks Kate

"What date? You promised not to set me up!" flares a red faced Shan

"Aren't you going with Jeab?" teases Tanya

"You're going with that creep Jeab!" blurts out Emmet

"Jeab who?" hisses Eleazar smothering all the calm that Jasper had sent his way

"Well do you have a problem with that Emmet?" sweetly smiles Kate

"Yea I got a problem with that that guys a creep" snaps Emmet

"Creep!" repeats Eleazar looking from Emmet to Kate

"Umm…excuse me" starts Shan

"I haven't heard anyone else ask her to dance" interrupts Tanya "have you Kate?"

"Who is Jeab?" demanded Eleazar

"O she meant him when, her and Emmet went to town. Didn't Shan tell you?" answered Kate as sweetly and innocently as she could "well I think maybe Mat would not mind"

"Meant is that what you call it" muttered Emmet still fuming "who is Mat?"

"Oh is he cute? How tall is he? The heals won't make her too tall will they?" bounces Alice "because they will with Mat'

"Emmet what happened at the fair? I told you to take care of her" hisses Eleazar

"I did. He insulted her, and then asked her to save him a dance. I told him to stay away from her" growls Emmet "who is Mat?"

"Why, were you planning on asking our daughter to the dance Emmet?" grins Carmen knowing he was taken with her "Mat is a friend of ours, we ran into them today"

"He most certainly is! Someone has to watch over her" huffs Eleazar "you seen Mat?"

"Ugh" groans Shan as she throws her hands up in the air and stomps in the house "_Let's not ask Shan, let's just tell her. As if I don't even have a mind of me own. Urge!" _

"Wait Shan, we haven't figured out if you can dance or not" teases Kate

Shan never looked back she only lifted up one hand over her head, which had only one finger showing. Causing a roar of laughter

"Okay okay I think we've picked on Shan enough for one day." Intervenes Esme very sweetly but in a tone that they all knew meant "enough!"

"O very nice Shandalynn" scolds Carmen "I have told you about that jester" Carmen was following her into the house " Yes Eleazar Mat and Tim, they are going to stop by"

"Sorry, Carmen" apologized Shan "I just be so tired of everyone making plans for me all the time" She was getting herself a small snack

"I know, but they were only teasing. Now tell me why you don't want to go to the dance" smiles Carmen as Esme joined them

"Don't really want to talk about it" mutters Shan playing with her sandwich

"Perhaps it would help if I left you too alone for awhile" smiled Esme starting to leave

"No, it is okay if you stay" smiled Shan "it's just I don't feel like being a novelty, that's all"

"I am afraid I don't understand, Novelty" asks Carmen

"You know, the o she is so warm, and she smells differently, and o let's not forget the heart beat. I feel like a novelty around cold bloods, present company excluded of course" sighed Shan "Even Jeab said that there is suppose to be a long line on my dance card. Carmen can't you talk Eleazar into letting me stay home?

"I know that there is a lot of fuse over you when a cold blood first meets you, but it passes, and think of all the fun you would miss. You're comfortable with Emmet now, and he seems to be planning on staying close to you at the dance." Smiles Carmen

"I don't need a babysitter I can take care of me self. Besides I am sure he wants to hook up with someone, I would feel like a third wheel. Please, I don't wish to go" pleads Shan

"Emmet has no plans to "hook up" as you put it" smiles Esme "but he does seem to think that he is going with you. Perhaps the two of you should talk about it."

"I know you would not think it, but Emmet is quite light on his feet, all the girls just love dancing with him" smiles Carmen "I think the two of you will have lots of fun if you just give it a chance"

"So I have to go" she was looking at Carmen in defeat

"At least one night, if it does not go well I will speak to Eleazar" Carmen had gotten up and gave one of her side hugs that Shan was starting to get use to "Alice is right you are squishy" teases Carmen with a wink that caused everyone to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Shan woke, but not from her usual dreams, she lay there confused until she heard the voices again. They must have more guests, but by the stress in the air these guest were not welcome. Shan quickly dressed and headed to the living room.

"So the heart beat joins us" came an unfamiliar voice

"Her name is Shandalynn," growled Eleazar as Carmen rests her hand on his arm and Shan came to stand by them

"Shandalynn, pretty name for a pretty girl" grinned Aro walking up to Shan and reaching for her hand.

"Thank you kindly" replied Shan placing her hands in her back pockets

"I only wish to kiss a pretty ladies hand" smirked Aro still holding his out

"Aro reads people though touch" growled Eleazar "I use to work with them"

"You were part of the Volturi?" asks Shan confused

"Yes, we miss his skills," grinned Aro "let me see your hand"

"She doesn't like to be touched" Eleazar replied placing himself in front of her.

"Jane, dear" grinned Aro

"You do and it will be the last thing you do," growled Shan looking at Jane who merely smiled as Eleazar went to his knees, in pain. Shan wasted no time in leaping for her. Pain flashed though her, but she still landed a firm kick to Jane's gut sending her though the living room window. Shan was out the window and going for the killing blow when she suddenly found herself unable to see. Blinking to try to clear her eyes, she remembered the one called Alec and his ability to block senses.

"Now, now there is no need for all this" comments Aro and lifting his hand to Alec "I only wish to talk"

As Shan's eyes cleared, she could see Demetri holding the still unconscious Jane in his arms. "Then why are you hurting me family, if talking is what you wish" hissed Shan

"Merely establishing authority my dear. I find these meetings go much smoother if everyone is on the same page" grinned Aro "here let me help you up"

"Thanks but I can manage," snapped Shan gliding to her feet

"You are most graceful," smiles Aro "and your ability to ignore pain, most interesting"

"Leave her be, she is of no use to you" growled Eleazar though gritted pain filled teeth

"I am merely curious" Aro was still looking at Shan "how is it that your two clans seem to find the most interesting people?"

"Perhaps, if we all sat down, it seems we have gotten off on the wrong foot," suggested Carlisle

"Another time, we must be on our way, we have other business to attend to" smiles Aro still staring at Shan "but first, your hand my dear"

Shan smiled and stretched out her hand, as Aro took it he froze, pain spread across his face. He quickly released her hand, trying to compose himself.

"Did you read enough?" smirked Shan

"Save me a dance my dear" crocked Aro still trying to recover from the piercing pain "most interesting" and with that they turned and left.

"What did you do?" asks Tanya in amazement

"I let him see the pain Jane had inflicted" smiled Shan "guess he could not handle it"

"So you were able to control what he saw?" asks Edward "is that why I don't see much"

"Yea, a little trick I learned" shrugged Shan

"You act as if you have dealt with the Volturi before, but Aro didn't seem to know you?" inquires Emmet

"It is complicate" shrugged Shan

"That answer is getting really old." Scowled Emmet crossing his arms "do you ever just answer a question?"'

"How do you know of the Volturi?" asks Eleazar "and I want a straight up no dodging answer"

"Ramsey, he was scared that they would find him. He was always questioning Derrick to make sure that they were not aware of his work." Sighed Shan "He figured that if they found out they would kill him"

"Ramsey, he is the one that experimented on you?" asked Carlisle cautiously, hoping she was finally ready to talk with him.

"Eye." answered Shan knowing she was not going to like any of the following questions

"What was he trying to learn?" continued Carlisle and waving a hand for her to sit

"He wanted to be like you, just without the thirst and pale sparkling skin." Began Shan "he theorized that you are the way you are due to a virus. One that has mutated thought the years. He had found some sort of evidence that convinced him that when the virus first began, immortality, controlled thirst and your special abilities were the only major differences."

"Do you know what it was that convinced him of this?" asks Carlisle leaning forward in his chair

"No," replied Shan shaking her head

"So, what was it that he did to you?" asked Emmet

"Shan, so he was hoping to find the original strand of the virus" asks Carlisle quickly while scowling at Emmet

"Sort of, I guess." Stammered Shan

"What do you mean?" continued Carlisle patiently

"I do not understand it exactly. He talked about markers," sighed Shan trying to find the right words "He seemed to believe that everyone's special abilities is something that they already had before turning, and that they could be found in ones blood markers. However, after one is turned than the makers become more prominent in the venom as it replaces your blood."

"So he was also looking for the reason for why some people have special powers and other do not," commented Carlisle

"No, he was looking for a way to gather those powers," replied Shan "he wanted them for his self. He wanted to be the most powerful among you, that way no one would dare defy him."

"So he was trying to become a super cold blood," commented Emmet

"Yea," replied Shan

"Where you the only one he experimented on?" continued Carlisle

"No, but I am the only one still alive, and the only success" Shan was looking at Carlisle watching him choose his words "ask what you like I will try and answer"

"The only success?" smiled Carlisle and nodded in understanding

"I do not be knowing much about me, but I do know this, I was born a warm blood, he turned me it to a mix blood" began Shan

"What do you mean turned you into a mix blood?" questioned Emmet

"Emmet please, let me do the asking" requested Carlisle patiently

"How do you turn someone into a mixed blood either you're born that way or you're not" defended Emmet

"Tell me the differences between you and a warm blood, and that of a cold blood," continued Carlisle

"Well you hear me loud fast heart, n you smell me scent. I can hear better than a warm blood but not as well as you cold bloods, me sense of smell is the same as a warm blood, and I see almost as well as cold bloods do. Is that what you mean?" shrugged Shan

"Sort of, is there any major difference medically" smiled Carlisle

"Well if you were to take me blood, it would act the same as any warm blood, unless you know how to test it properly. I am faster, stronger, and heal quicker than warm bloods," replied Shan

"How would I have to test your blood to see the differences?" asked Carlisle

"You would have to recalibrate your machine to this," Shan had wrote some numbers on a paper and handed to him "no I don't be minding if you take some and try it" smiled Shan

"I will take you up on that. But for now I think I would like to just conceder what you have said" smile Carlisle warmly "may we speak again"

"Eye that would be fine" smiled Shan

"Do you have any questions?" asked Carlisle

"No, not really any you can answer at the moment," sighed Shan

"So is this Ramsey dude still around," growled Emmet

"No, I destroyed him and his lab" smiled Shan 'no crazed bear this time" teased Shan

"Do you think that you can help her sleep?" smiled Carmen the worry prevalent in her voice

"With all his work destroyed?" Carlisle was shaking his head "I am not sure at this point, his notes would have been a big help. I can try giving her some sleeping pills"

"No, me and meds, we don't get on so well" shrugged Shan

"What do you mean?" Asked Carlisle

"He has changed too much of me, me body will try to make it a part of me" Shan was looking at Carlisle in hopes that he would understand

"Well that makes scenes" sarcastically groaned Emmet

"I be trying to explain it is not easy," snapped Shan stand up in aggravation

"Sorry," Emmet had moved over to her "really I am"

The completion had been fierce, a warm welcome of release after the early morning visitors. Shan and Tanya were one of the bigger crowd grabbers, taking third in the team hand to hand. Seemed everyone including the Volturi was curious about the mix blood. Emmet was in the top five, and Jasper was second in the one on one hand-to-hand. Everyone was in good cheer as they returned to the house that afternoon.

"So how full is your dance card now?" Kate teased Shan as they entered the house

"Not funny" she moaned heading to her room "I need a bath"

"Hurry we need to get started" bounced Alice

"Started on what?" ask Shan

"For your makeover silly" hugs Alice "squishy "

"I'm not squi…. What do you mean make over?" panicked Shan

"I defiantly like the new family member," laughs Bella

"No! I agreed to the outfit NOT a makeover" protests Shan "the warning label people! Warning label, Bella"

"Opps sorry Shan, I forgot," grinned Bella "Alice also enjoys makeovers"

"It is a bit early to start getting ready," Smiled Esme coming to her rescue. "Go enjoy your bath Shan"

"But if she is to look like my vision…" protested Alice as Shan quickly disappeared into her room locking her door behind her

The hot water felt so good on her aching muscles, the competitions was tough, but it had been fun fighting alongside Tanya. She was still amazed at how well the two of them fell in sync. It was as if they had been fighting side by side for decades, as if they really were sisters. Of course, it still surprised her that she even knew how to fight, another gift from Zedekiah: "_he truly was a warrior" _though Shan rubbing her wrist where he had bitten her_._ Though she could have done without all the fuss from the crowd, at least six people asked for dances. "_It was going to be a long night, if they all really meant it._ _Maybe they will rethink it when they see Emmet next to me" _sighed Shan dry off and heading to her room to get around before Alice could turn her into a makeover doll "_Why can't she just except me for me, I'm really not that bad". _As Shan went to pull back her hair into a ponytail, she heard Alice dancing her way to the door.

"No Alice! I will get me self around thank you very much" Shan tone was firm as she opened the door "Carmen, please" her tone now pleading and tired

"But!" Began Alice

"Alice, I am sorry but Shan is really a privet person" Smiled Carmen wrapping her arms around Alice's shoulders "besides, you have already seen how she will look"

"Only if she does not change her mind, she has already changed it like four times, and the first time was the prettiest," protested Alice

"Please Alice just leave me be, to dress" sighed Shan looking at Carmen

"Come on Alice, you are going to have to give her some more time to get to know you" consoled Kate

"Urge," moaned Shan closing the door

"O Shan, you look so pretty," squealed Alice

"I am not dressed yet," rolling her eyes around thinking, _"one reads thoughts, one knows the future, one messes with your emotions, man am I glad I chose Alaska over Forks. Great hearing and smell is hard enough to live with"_

My, don't you girls look pretty" smiles Carlisle as they all entered the living room

"Yes you all look very nice," adds Eleazar giving Shan a kiss on the cheek

"Come on guys lets go," says Emmet impatiently coming in from outside and stopping in his tracks. _"Wow, pretty, no very elegant"_

"The girls are finally ready," smiles Jasper

"That is a very good way to describe her," whispered Edward surprise by Emmet's thoughts

"How" Esme thought curiously

"Elegant" whispered Edward answering Esme who smiled in approval

As they drew near, they began hearing the music and the murmur of people's voices.

"Shandalynn make sure and save a dance for me" winks Eleazar taking Carmen's hand and heading towards some friends, followed by Carlisle and Esme

"Well how many dances is that counting Jeab's?" teases Kate

"Not funny Kate he's not getting near her" growls Emmet

"Okay if this is pick on Shan night, I'm going home," growls Shan as she grows nervous from the crowd

"And if you come across a bear who would protect you from it this time?" winks Emmet as they entered the tent

"Ugh, won't you ever let that go?" Smiles Shan slapping him '_wow, it's like hitting a rock_' thought Shan to herself

"Let's dance Jasper" bounced Alice pulling him onto the dance floor

"So do I get the first dance?" asks Jeab coming up from behind

"To late, we're about to dance" Glares Emmet putting his hand on the small of her back

"Good then we can dance, ooh and it's a fast song" winks Kate pulling Jeab out onto the dance floor

"This is goanna be good" laughs Edward as he leads Bella out onto the dance floor

"Why is that? Isn't she a good dancer?" asks Shan

"Well, it's not that she's bad…she just…well…watch" points Emmet

As she watched Kate dance, she couldn't help but laugh. It was as if she was standing in the middle of a club. Kate had all the dirty dancing moves down to perfection, poor Jeab was already covered in her lips stick, the guy looked like he'd been mugged, the song wasn't even half over and he was trying desperately to leave. Kate was doing everything she could to embarrass him, and succeeding.

"Well do you know how to dance?" asks Emmet taking her hand and heading for the dance floor "_wow she is so warm, and her hand it is so little_" thinks Emmet

She just shrugged her shoulders watching several girls to see how they moved "_even his hands are huge"_ thinks Shan "I'm not doing the Kate dance" laughs Shan

"Ugh! Come on!" Edward groaned from the other side of the room

"What do you keep thinking?" blushes Shan

"Just how pretty you look this evening" smiles Emmet

"Yea right am I really supposed to buy that?" laughs Shan

"Of course!" begins Emmet smiling as a slow song begins, and he puts his arms around her waist. They glided and twirled over the dance floor as if they were on air. "So you can dance, you are so graceful."

"Esme and Carmen were right, you are light on your feet," laughed Shan as he twirled her like a top around his body. The two of them never missed a beat, whether the music was fast or slow. She had lost all track of time; it was as if they were the only two in the world, until she heard

"May I cut in?" You look very beautiful tonight" smiles Jeab taking her into his arms ignoring Emmet's growls

"Thank you" replies Shan pulling away in an attempt to put some space between them

"Relax come here closer to me" winks Jeab pulling her closer

"Thank you but I don't like to dance close," replied Shan trying to push away

"Don't be such a tease, I saw you dancing with Emmet. You know you're very warm," growls Jeab grabbing tighter

"Let go of me," demands Shan though gritted teeth as Emmet's hand rests on Jeab's shoulder.

"She said to let go" growls Emmet tightening his grip

"Chill, it was just dancing" replies Jeab letting go with Emmet stepping in between

"Your dance is done Jeab" growls Emmet as Edward and Jasper place themselves on either side of him

"Thanks for the dance, until next time" says Jeab looking past the three in front of him smiling

"There's not going to be a next time," growls Edward

"Emmet, we can't fight, remember the rules," says Shan gently tugging on the back of his shirt

"Everything okay here," inquired Aro

"Yes, everything is fine" spat Shan "Emmet and I were just dancing"

"I thought you and Jeab were dancing. Is my eyes deceiving me?" raised Aro's eyebrows

"That dance is over, now we are dancing" clarified Shan

"You still owe me a dance, my dear" smiled Aro holding his hand out for hers and bowing slightly

"Sorry, me card seems to be full," growled Shan

"Now, now let's not be rude" Aro smiled impatiently waiting on Shan's hand

"I thought a lady got to chose with whom she danced" smirked Shan

"I don't like to be embarrassed," informed Aro no longer smiling "your causing a scene"

With a quick glance around Shan sighed, centered her thoughts and took his hand

"You intrigue me, my dear" smiled Aro

"Please kind sir, me name is Shan," mocked Shan

"How is it that you can keep my thoughts at bay?" inquired Aro "I have meant only one other that could do that, yes him, you know him?"

Shan's face went red, she had not meant to think of Titus, he had caught her off guard, "We meant once" replied Shan while scolding herself

"He taught you his trick upon your first meeting" Aro was even more curious "this would be much easier if you would drop the block"

"Me thoughts and memories are me own, know one else's" replied Shan sweetly

"Intriguing" muttered Aro "you remind me of one who would sit on a throne. Is there royalty in your back ground?"

"Having trouble learning about me?" inquired Shan deciding that two could ask questions, "Where is it that you descend from"

"So it is only one way than, you cannot read me" Aro arrogant smile returning

"Thank you for the dance kind sir" smiled Shan though gritted teeth as the music began to change

"Of course my dear, perhaps we can dance again sometime?" smiled Aro as he turned and left

"Emmet, thank you for the dances, but I think I am going to call it a night," sighed Shan

"How about a walk?" he smiled and offered his arm

"You don't have to leave. Stay and enjoy yourself" smiled Shan thinking, _"he really is sweet"_

"And pass up a walk with a pretty lady, never" winked Emmet wrapping Shan's hand though his arm "the night is still young"


	9. Chapter 9

For the second night in a roll, Shan woke, but not from any nightmare. Though it was nice not to wake from a nightmare, it still was not a peaceful way to wake. Something had wakened her. She lay very still trying to figure out what. She could hear the family in the living room. They were laughing and having a nice time. The cool breeze coming in the open window felt good. It smelled of fresh rain. Even the sounds of night were calm. Nevertheless, something had woke her. She contracted on keeping her breathing steady as if she were still sleeping. Yes, there in the corner, someone was using the shadows to hide. Shan was on her feet.

"Relax, little rat," she hissed

"What do you want," asked Shan cautiously

"Just have something to give you." Her voice harsh and crackling

"Are you okay?" asks Shan remembering how lovely her voice had once sounded

"Do you want it or not," she hissed

"Why don't you come out of the Shadows?" Shan was curious, it was not like this cold blood to lurk around in dark shadows. She gasped as the woman stepped out in to the moon light. Where there was once beauty, now was.. _"Scares on a vampire?" _thought Shan "what happened to you?" whispered Shan

"Do you want it or not" she hissed again in her raspy voice

"I guess, what it is?" asked Shan

"This" smiled Trish reaching out her hand and lunging at Shan

"Does she have these dreams every night," Asked Carlisle hearing Shan's heart suddenly racing

"Every night." spat Emmet "and she won't sleep any more tonight."

"Some are worst than others," chimed in Kate

"Carlisle are you sure that there is nothing you can do to help her sleep," Sighed Carmen getting up to go to Shandalynn's room, "She cannot keep going this way."

"Shandalynn!" growled Eleazar heading for the front door as he heard the sound of her truck come to life.

"Where is she going?" asked Carlisle close on his heels

"She is running because of that dam dream," hissed Eleazar dialing his phone

"Give me some air," pleaded Shan on the other end "you said as long as I answered" her voice soft.

"Come home, talk to us" Eleazar was trying so hard to be soft but not succeeding as the line went dead

"She'll come back when she calms down" reassured Carlisle laying his hand on his friends shoulder

"And when will that be, today, tomorrow, next week" growled Eleazar going back into the house

"Shouldn't we follow her?" Emmet asked Tanya gritting his teeth

"It won't do you any good, even if she doesn't lose you. She won't talk when she is in one of her moods…" trailed off Kate as Emmet took off at a dead run

He made it to the road just in time to see her turn and head towards the mountains. Felling the begging of the rain on his face, he cursed and ran after, following the sound of her truck.

Shan floored her truck knowing she had only a very short time to find some place to hide. It wouldn't take long before the pain would consume her. Before all she would want, is to die. Even so, questions flooded in to her like a raging river _"Why, why did you do it Trish, Why?" _Trish was strange even for a cold blood. She always had a wild look, mixed in with her beauty. However, she was far from beautiful now _"such old looking scares, why hadn't they healed?" _Her face now defiantly matched her personality. A personality consumed of hate, it had been her hatred of men that kept her in that cell next to Shan for all those months. She wanted nothing more than to kill Derrick and Ramsey, but in the end, she was forced to except defeat and escape. Ramsey took her escape hard, he was furious, not because he lost her, but because of something, she had taken. He sent Derrick after her, and almost killed him when he came back empty handed. Shan had always wondered what it was that she took. The pain was beginning to feel like hot irons being thrust into her. She had to hurry!

"Was it really a cold blood?" Asked Eleazar as he and Carlisle came in the front door

"Yes, I have never seen anything like it before. If you even breathed on her, she crumbled into a fine dust. Until now I thought that the only way to kill us was reaping us apart and burning," answered Carlisle shaking his head "the Volturi are trying to cover it up, they even burned her remains before leaving"

"Do they know who or what killed her?" asked Esme

"No, they are just as puzzled as I am," replied Carlisle shaking his head "I had a hard time examining her. I can't even explain those scares all over her face. They looked to be old"

"Do you know how long she had been dead?" asked Eleazar

"No way to tell." sighed Carlisle

"_Dam it, where did you go" _cursed Emmet. He lost her when the sound of the truck had been drowned out by the rainstorm. He never had been good at tracking. Even the scent was lost. _"You couldn't have gone far. You were not that far in head of me," _he continued to growl under his breath. He stopped to smell the air for what seemed like the hundredth time, and to listen for her, but still nothing. It was going on the second day, and dawn was beginning to break. He had already ran into five cold bloods, they all were scared. Something about a cold blood being found dead. Strange for them to be so scared, even stranger if what they had said about her was true. He wished the cell phones worked up here, Carlisle would know what was going on. He had to find her, and fast before someone else did. There were just too many leaving Denali for his liking. Too many that had taken an interest in her. He knew from watching her and Tanya fight that she could handle herself rather well, but still she seemed to be very hesitant to do so. _"Strange her reaction to that bear."_ He still wondered why _"had it been for Eleazar's benefit?" _He was going to have to remember to ask her, and hope she would answer. _"Why she just can't answer a question," _growled Emmet

"I am surprised to find you up here. You look like your searching for something," came the sly hiss

"What do you want, Jeab," growled Emmet

"Just thought I would lend a hand, as I said it seems you are searching for something. Where is that pretty Half-breed, o, sorry, I mean mixed blood. I thought you two were inseparable," asked Jeab while glancing around

"Shandalynn, is back at the house. I am hunting, now go away," growled Emmet

"I'm surprised you left her little side, what with all the fuss over that dead girl," his tone was sly

"Is there something else you want, like perhaps my fist," growled Emmet aching to punch him

"There you go again, I am just trying to be friendly. O well guess I will be on my way since you are merely hunting," smiled Jeab walking away _"hunting indeed, what are you doing up here? You think me the fool."_

"_Dam it Shan, where are you!!!" _though Emmet as he turned heading for high ground hoping to get a better scent and view, "_ the last thing I need is him skulking around " _muttered Emmet. _"Eleazar is right your running off is downright annoying." _

"It has been two days. I'm worried, something is wrong, or she would answer her phone," sighed Carmen

"I have looked everywhere." Hissed Eleazar in aggravation "I couldn't finder her before, and now with the truck. She could be anywhere."

"Well maybe the girls had better luck than we did," said Jasper as he and Edward came through the door.

"There is a lot of moment out there, with everybody leaving any trace of the trail is just to trampled," said Edward "Sorry Carmen, we did try."

"I know you did. Thank you." Smiled Carmen

Jeab had followed Emmet for about two hours, but by the time Jeab had realized that Emmet had circled around behind him, it had been too late. A booming Crack! Echoed though the canyon as he went sailing though the air. "So it is my fist that you want," growled Emmet landing a hard hit to Jeab's jaw "I told you to go!"

"I told you I just want to help," laughed Jeab "Or are you still staying with that "I am only hunting story,"

"What else would I be doing," growled Emmet lunging toward Jeab. Jeab spun away but not completely, Emmet drove his fist into Jeab's gut sending him sailing though the air once again.

"O I don't know, perhaps looking for that sweet little mixed blood of yours." Laughed Jeab very amused "I might have over heard that hot little sister of yours say she was in pain."

The last thing Jeab saw was Emmet's eyes blazing mad. Emmet lunged, grabbed him up by the shirt, and sent him over the side of the cliff into a hundred foot waterfall. He didn't have time for this. He had to find Shan. _"Why are you in pain? Where are you?" _

"That girl is so stubborn." Spat Eleazar in aggravation as he watched the girls come in the door shaking their heads.

"Daughter like father," hissed Tanya throwing herself into a chair "she is nowhere to be found. I am going to kick her tiny little ass when I see her."

"I liked to see that," said Kate but just could not make herself grin.

"Sorry Carmen, we have looked everywhere," sighed Alice giving her a hug

"Do you still see pain?" whispered Kate

"Yes," was her only reply as she buried herself into Jaspers Arms?

"You never said you had a vision," huffed Eleazar

"She only sees pain," whispered Kate

"She did not want to worry you any more than you are already," explained Jasper rubbing Alice's back

Night was in full swing, the moon seemed to play pick–a-boo with the remaining clouds, as a yellow dodge truck made its way, slipping and sliding down the mountain. Grinding gears as he hit the pavement Emmet clicked on the headlights, and made a call.

"Emmet found Shan. He is on his way back now," Esme's voice was quite, and full of concern. As she closed her phone, "He says she's sick"

"Not again, she almost died the last time," sighed Carmen

"Sick how?" asked Carlisle

"He didn't say," answered Esme

"If it is like the last time than it acts like the need to feed," commented Eleazar starting to pacing

"Feed?" questioned Esme eyes wide

"But, she's not a cold blood," responded a confused Carlisle

"I know but, it is like she hasn't feed in months," replied Eleazar "Her stomach twists in on its self, vomiting blood and her eyes..." he trailed off

"Are you telling me that her eyes go black like ours?"Carlisle couldn't believe what they were telling him

"Actually they go the prettiest green," smiled Carmen remembering, "The sicker she gets the more they almost glow"

"Don't look at them if your male," continued Eleazar looking at Carlisle "she'll put you in a seductive trance."

"Seductive …" began Carlisle "You, said she almost died the last time? When was this?"

"Just a few days before Emmet arrived, it lasted three days.," answered Eleazar

"She seemed fine when we got here?" Questioned Carlisle

"She heals fast" smiled Carmen "At least she did once it was over any ways"

Carlisle had the door open as soon as the truck had slide to a stop.

"She's been bitten," growled Emmet as Carlisle opens the truck door

"Bitten!" Carmen hissed


	10. Chapter 10

At last, the blazing fire that had been burning though her was beginning to fade away. It was always the same, the pain rushed and tore through every blood vessel in her body, like a fire following a line of fuel. The pain made her wish, no pray for death. The thought of no more pain ever, was like heaven to her. The haze that it caused was over whelming, but it to was fading. Even the feeling of spinning was now gone. She could feel and hear Carmen at her side. Confusion began to come to her, the last thing she remembered were huge, cold hands lifting her, they were so gentle as they wrapped around her. It was followed by a distant memory so faint that it might just be her imagination, of cursing and something about how aggravating she could be. Everything was very fuzzy, what was that about "_being a good thing she was so dang cute"_ or was that her imagination too. Her head throbbed, her body ached, and every nerve in her seemed to scream pain.

"She is muttering again," Whispered Carmen sadly, "I know she is in pain, but… I just can't"

"I know I hear her," sighed Carlisle "you know it will pass"

"I know but it breaks my heart to hear her ask for death. She pleaded with me the last time, too," Carmen's heart was heavy with sorrow

"It will pass," repeated Carlisle

"Carmen," Shan muttered

"Shhh, rest it will pass, you can't fight it, soon you will be one of us." Soothed Carmen as her thoughts drifted through past memories. Her heart ached at the thought of never again seeing her flush with embarrassment, or being able to look into those sparkling hazel eyes. She would miss hearing her heart beat, she had become accustomed to the rhythm, it brought such comfort to her. It did help a little knowing that the nightmares would no longer taunt her; it would not take long for those hideous memories to disappear for good.

Shan opened her eyes, spots were everywhere, and the room began to spin. She closed them again to let it pass before beginning to move. Ignoring the stabbing , throbbing pain, she tried to sit up only to have Carmen's gentle touch stop her.

"No, now don't fight it, it will pass," Soothed Carmen in that musical tone of hers

"Water," was all she could manage

"You don't need water, but that will come later, don't fight it," Carmen spoke softly

"She's Awake?" asked Emmet poking his head in the door holding a glass of water

"She is drifting in and out. It should still be a day or so more, her heart still beats," answered Carlisle

"No, it is done" Shan muttered trying again to sit up "please, water"

"Here," said Emmet offering the glass of water

"She doesn't need that, Emmet. It is the thirst that has her," Said Carlisle annoyed at him; he had been popping in every time Shan made a sound or moved.

"I can go and get her some good bear juice," offered Emmet winking at Shan in hopes of making her smile, but only frowned when he got no reaction

"Please!" whispered Shan reaching for the glass and rolling up onto her side for it.

"Give it here Emmet," hissed Carmen giving him a very annoyed look "here, try it, but it is not what you're thirsting for,"

"Please, more," Asked Shan in a horse voice after downing the first glass in one breath "so thirsty"

"Should we?" Asked Carmen looking to Carlisle

"I don't see any harm in it, and it is what she is asking for," replied Carlisle observing her

"Thank you," mutter Shan to Emmet as she downs the second glass

"Shan how do you feel?" asked Carlisle

"Thirsty," sighed Shan pulling herself up and swinging her legs off the bed. "Sore"

"Should she be getting up?" asked Emmet reaching for her as she stood on shaky legs

"I be needing a shower," groaned Shan while hanging onto Emmet to steady herself

"Shan, the transformation is not over, your heart still beats. You will not be one of us until the venom hits your heart," said Carlisle while watching her stand in amazement

"It is done, and I want a hot shower," groaned Shan and tries to let go of Emmet to head to the bathroom

"You need to get back into bed," urged Emmet

"Shan you need to listen to me, you were bitten. By the time we found you, there was nothing I could do to stop it," explained Carlisle

"Yes, I know Trish bit me, and no I do not know why she did." Sighed Shan and trying again to break from Emmet's grasp only to have to lean onto him again

"Let her shower, than you can talk with her," smiles Carmen as she tries to take her from a now very annoyed Emmet

"Who is Trish?" asked Emmet snuggling Shan tighter in his arms "she needs to lay back down"

"Let her go," said Carlisle motioning to the door

"But," began Emmet as his vision blurred and his ears rang from the smack that a very impatient Carmen landed on the back of his head "Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Let her go and get!" ordered Carmen

The shower felt good on her aching muscles, so she let the water run over her until fatigue would no longer allow her to stand. It was going to take a few days before the soreness would subside. "_So much for thinking that I would never have to go through that again," _thought Shan as she stepped out of the shower into the awaiting towel in Carmen's hands.

"Feeling better?" asked Carmen smiling _"she still has her beautiful eyes,"_

"A bit better I suppose. Carmen, why did Emmet have bandages on his hands?" asked Shan as she dressed

"I am afraid he burned them. Esme has tried to get him to go and hunt, but he did not want to get too far from you." Answered Carmen while she brushed Shan's long hair

"How did he manage to burn them," asked Shan with a slight giggle thinking "_only he could manage to burn his hands"_

"Glad to see you feeling better," sighed Eleazar from the doorway

"I'm sorry I worried everyone," whispered Shan when she seen the pain in his eyes

"We just wish you trusted us. We could have helped you a lot sooner had you not ran." Sighed Eleazar

"I do trust you, it's just that I knew there was nothing you could do, and I didn't want the Volturi to find out." Explained Shan in a quiet voice

"We would have protected you from them as well," began Eleazar until he looked at Carmen glaring at him. "I will say nothing more on the matter"

"GOOD!" hissed Carmen

"Please, I don't mean to cause you two to fight," sighed Shan as Eleazar returned back to the living room

Emmet was mad and still rubbing his head when he flopped down on the steps of the front porch. "_That slap was totally uncalled for. How could they let her get up, let alone shower? She was so unstable; she was going to slip in the shower. If she broke her neck, there was going to be hell to pay. I didn't save her just for a shower to do her in," _He closed his eyes and the memory came flooding back, her tiny body draped over the steering wheel "_she looked so helpless, if someone else had found her..." _He couldn't finish the thought. She was so pal and her heart was racing even more than usual. She kept moaning, "_Please, just kill me, please" _He looked down at his bandaged hands. Esme had tried to get him to go and hunt, but he just couldn't bring himself to go. "_She was so hot,"_ it was as if he had reached down into a fire and picked up a burning log,"_How could anyone get so hot, and still be alive."_ Than that stupid Jeab, caught up to him on the slippery mountain road, he almost ran him over. "_Teach that idiot not to move," _thought Emmet remembering,_ "He actually thought that standing in the middle of the road would make me stop. Like I had time to deal with him" _He was still staring at his hands as Esme sat down beside him.

"You need to go hunt," said Esme softly

"I will soon, I promise," sighed Emmet

"You seem very attached to her," commented Esme

"She's a friend, and family," defended Emmet

"You seem to regard her as more than a friend," continued Esme

"Everyone is worried about her," defended Emmet again

"I am not saying that we all don't care for her." Began Esme as she touched his hands "it's just that your thoughts seem to be focused on her an awful lot and it is starting to worry me."

"I'm fine," growled Emmet as he stood up ", and you can tell little brother to stay out of my head."

"Emmet, we know that you're upset but, that is no reason for growling at Esme," scolded Carlisle coming out the door

"What has Edward been telling you? Why are you so worried about me, just because I care about a family member?" spat Emmet trying hard not to growl.

"It just seems that you care a bit more deeply for her than just family," soothed Esme "Emmet, we don't know much about her."

"She has had a hard life. There is no way of tell what effects it has caused. We are only asking you to take it very slow." Continued Carlisle

"Take what slow, we are friends," defended Emmet than turned and stalked away.

Alice was on her feet, hugging, and squeaking "your still so squishy" as soon as Shan had walked into the room "I really was not ready for you to be cold and hard. Squishy works much better for you" smiled Alice so sweetly that Shan could only smile back

"Yea and I would have missed the sound of that heart of yours," smiled Kate giving her a big long hug

"Well I, for one am going to kick that stubborn tiny ass of yours as soon as your felling better. You scared us half to death," scolded Tanya than smiled "Glad your feeling better"

"Thanks, I am sorry I worried everyone," smiled Shan sitting down thinking "_great now she has Kate hugging me" _

"Love the new hair color, it is so pretty," smiled Rose "the reddish tint suits you"

"Red," repeated Shan

"It is longer as well," smiled Carmen

"She sure looks different," commented Jasper quietly

"Yea, younger," replied Edward

"That happens during the change, but the hair color is new," sighed Shan "Is the festival over?"

"Yea, it sort of ended early." Answered Tanya "you find one dead cold blood and everyone panic's and leaves town"

" Trish," sighed Shan

"Most everyone has moved on. But if you like we can look to see if she is still here." Answered Eleazar

"No, I meant it was Trish that they found," shrugged Shan

"So that is who she was," commented Eleazar "She is the one that bit you?"

"Yes, she seemed to think that it was a way to get back at Ramsey," answered Shan

"Do you know what killed her?" asked Carlisle

"Me, or rather me venoms blood, when she bit Me." answered Shan "I be more deadly to you than you are to me. One bite, and the next fifteen minutes is your last most painful minutes. "

"Ramsey's doing?" asked Eleazar

"Aye, he figured if he was deadly they would fear him," sighed Shan

"How are you feeling," asked Carlisle as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her

"Tired, sore, fuzzy, not as bad as usual though," answered Shan

"As usual, how many times have you done this?" Asked Carlisle

"I not be real sure, but at least 100 I suppose," sighed Shan "I was really hoping not to ever do it again"

"I would like you to come back to Forks with us. I need to run some test." Said Carlisle softly

"Forks?" repeated Shan looking at Carmen "tests" she moaned

Emmet found himself down by the creek, he was not sure, why he headed there, he was not sure about a lot of things. Life had somehow become much more complicated in the last few weeks. He defiantly was not bored anymore. Life had always been somewhat easy, well with the exception of the thirst. But relationships, family, that all had come so easy. Esme was right, he was attached to Shan, "_so why did I get so mad, at her?" _wondered Emmet as he sniffed the air. It had change directions and now carried the scent of moose on it. He didn't really care for moose but he had promised Esme, and his hands were becoming irritating.

"What do you want now?" growled Emmet throwing the moose over a cliff and removing the bandages from his hands

"I prefer goat myself," commented Jeab "what did you do to your hands?"

"I really don't care, and none of your business." Growled Emmet shoving past "are you ever going to leave?"

"See there you go again. I am trying to be friendly, and show some concern, and all you can do is be rude." smirked Jeab as he followed "Didn't that mom of yours teach you any manners"

"At least I know when I am not wanted," growled Emmet turning on his heels to meet Jeab "LEAVE!"

"Such hostilely, really have you ever considered anger management classes. I have heard that they really work, not that I myself have had any need to go to one." Continued Jeab as he dodged around Emmet "so how is that sweet girl friend of yours. That was her truck that you tried to run me over with, right. It was quite rude you know not to offer a friend a ride"

"Friend? What would make you think we are friends? Was it the beating I gave you, or when I through you over the cliff?" huffed Emmet in annoyance

"That was very rude and totally uncalled for throwing me off the cliff like you did. I was only trying to help." Defended Jeab "You really do need to take those classes. They will teach you how to properly vent."

"You think I need to vent do you?" Growled Emmet as he lunged for Jeab. Fortunately, for Jeab he was a bit more limber and was able to dodge Emmet.

"Okay, so you're not so open to the classes, guess we will just have to come up with something else." Smirked Jeab but made sure there was plenty of distant between them

"Go away!" growled Emmet

"Ah come on you like me, admit it," laughed Jeab "I do believe we are going to be such good friends."

"In your dreams," groaned Emmet as he took off towards the house with Jeab trailing along

Shan stood in the shower letting the water wash the sweat away, trying to slow her heart and breathing. Trish's memories were cold, and cruel. Ramsey defiantly did not help matters. He had experimented on her as well. That was why she had been unable to heal, leaving her with all those scares. She wanted to die, but in her mind, giving Shan her memories somehow got even with Ramsey. A reasoning that Shan was yet to figure out. As Shan got out of the shower, her heart began to ache. She really didn't want to go to forks. Zedekiah was right; she had found a home here.

"Shandalynn, you okay?" came that sweet song full of concern

"I be fine, Carmen" answered Shan drying off and dressing "you don't need to worry so, it be another dream is all"

She knew Carmen was sitting on her bed. She always came. Eleazar would be pacing, trying to figure out something to say that would stop her from running. They tried so hard, at first it made it worse, but now she found comfort in their concern.

"Come, sit, let me comb your hair. I do like the new color." Smiled Carmen

"I don't, it be too red," sighed Shan "I think I will dye it back blonde"

"Don't you dare! It is gorgeous, you just leave it be," exclaimed Carmen than smiled and winked "besides, I think Emmet likes it."

"Urge, it is red, it make me freckles show more," blushed Shan looking at herself in the vanity mirror

"You are beautiful just the way you are," smiled Carmen

"How long will I have to stay in Forks?" asked Shan quietly "I don't want to offend Esme, but I really don't want to go"

"I know, hopefully not long," sighed Carmen "we will miss you"

"Are you all packed?" asked Eleazar

"Aye," sighed Shan

"Don't worry," Smiled Eleazar "I have already told Carlisle, and Emmet that they cannot keep you"

"Someone call me? I can take her bags," commented Emmet with a devilish grin on his face

"There over there, Emmet," smiled Carmen

"You better take care of her." Growled Eleazar watching him "this is only temporary,"

"Is this all, you sure you don't want to take the rest of your things?" Asked Emmet as innocently as he could,

"That is all Emmet," growled Eleazar following him out the room

"I am just checking" laughed Emmet racing out the door "geez so touchy"

"He is enjoying this way too much," groaned Shan

"He seems to care for you," smiled Carmen "you should give him a chance"

"We just be friends," sighed Shan

"Shan, he does not look at you as a friend. He cares for you." Urged Carmen "just promise me you won't push him away okay "

"Are you ready?" asked Esme softly

"I guess," smiled Shan


	11. Chapter 11

It was late, and raining when they finally arrived at Forks, so everything there looked cold, dark, and dreary, which just made Shan even more depressed. She was use to the cold, and clouds, but Denali was a lot more open and brighter. Even on cloudy days, the snow still made it look as if the sun was out. Shan was feeling a little claustrophobic, with all of the trees, she couldn't even see the clouds let alone the sky. She was trying very hard not to let it show; she really didn't want to upset Esme. She had been so sweet, and she was Carmen's best friend.

"Come on, it is not so bad, you will get use to the rain," smiled Emmet

"Does it rain here a lot?" Asked Shan looking up "what did you do with the sky?"

"The rain is good, it lets us move around more," laughed Emmet as they entered the house "you will be staying in Edward's old room, it has a big bed; he got it for Bella before they married,"

"Wow, this is really nice. I like the openness." Smiled Shan "makes you forget the dreariness of outside"

"The kitchen has food but if there is something that you want or need, just add it to the list on the frig." Smiled Esme

"Thanks, I will," nodded Shan

"So what do you want to do first?" Asked Emmet as he laid her things on the bed

"MM unpack," shrugged Shan

"After that, it is your first night in Forks, what do you want to do?" Laughed Emmet leaning against the window

"It is late," sighed Shan putting her things away

"The night is still young, and look the rain stopped!" Urged Emmet hopefully

"It was a long trip, we could take a walk and stretch our legs" smiled Shan putting the last of her things away

"She is not happy about being here," sighed Esme

"Give her a few days to get use to it," smiled Carlisle as he leans in and gives her a kiss

"Do you think bringing her here was a good idea? Forks, is very different than Denali, she will have to be more careful here," asked Esme

"It will be fine, besides Emmet is not going to leave her side," soothed Carlisle "he will keep an eye on her."

"I still worry about him getting so close," sighed Esme

"What is there to worry about?" Asked Carlisle sitting down at his desk

"What if she gets upset and runs. You don't think he will go with her do you?" Asked Esme

"No, I don't think he will go, but he will be very hurt," replied Carlisle

"I'm not sure which is worse," sighed Esme

"We don't choose who we fall in love with, you know that," replied Carlisle as he looks though his emails "we have told him how we felt that is all we can do,"

"I know, he didn't take that so well," groaned Esme remembering how he ran off "I certainly don't want to push him into running off with her, who knows if we would ever see either of them again,"

"She is getting better about the running. Just give it some time." Smiled Carlisle

"Beat you to the top!" Grins Emmet taking off running

"Not even!" Laughs Shan running after him

"Short cut!" Yells Emmet dashing into the dark

"Cheater! I don't know the area! Get back here," scolds Shan

"Grawr!" Yells Emmet jumping out of a bush behind her

"You brat!" Twirls Shan pushing him back down the slope racing to the top laughing

"Oh don't be a baby! Hurry and get up here!" As Shan stood there looking down the dark slope she began hearing a low grumbling growling sound and the crushing of leaves behind her. "Oh very funny, like I'm really goanna fall for that." Placing her hands upon her hips and turning around her breath caught, and her eyes widened. The red eyes glowed and the white teeth glistened in the moon light. The wolf began pacing back and forth still snarling. "Umm, well aren't you the biggest wolf of the mountain."

"Jake? Is something wrong?" Asked Bella hearing the sudden cluster of howls

"I don't know, let me go find out" replied Jacob exiting the door followed by Edward

"Bella, Seth smells something weird and says it as a strange heart beat. I think it's Shan, we're goanna go check it out, be right back." Says Edward at the doorway

"_Let's see, should I pretend to save her? Or tell her it's Seth…saving her is good" _laughs Emmet to himself tackling Seth to the ground. "Run! It's a crazed wolf!"

"Eh em…come Shan, I do believe these two would like a moment or two alone" smirks Edward

"Aye, they do seem to be rather busy at the moment," says Shan shaking her head and rolling her eyes

"Ugh! Come on, you ruined all the fun!" huffed Emmet.

"Come on Jake, let's take Shan back to the house, and let these two have their alone time," chuckles Edward

"Oh come on Shan seriously! Come on you didn't think" begins Emmet

"Your brother is so weird! And what's with the big wolf?" Ignores Shan

"Oh that's just Seth don't worry about him" smiles Jake

"You have very big pets" smiles Shan

"Edward, what are you doing here? And why did you bring that dog" asked Rose as they entered the house

"Shan, everything okay; that was a very quick walk? What did Emmet do now?" asked Esme shaking her head

"Your son be so weird!" Says Shan than turns to Rose confused "dog?"

"Jake and Seth are shifters" chuckles Edward

"So you're saying that wolf, that Emmet decided to get down with… was a dude… and that's why they needed to be alone… that explains so much!" summarizes Shan

"I'm not like that!" defends Emmet all serious

"Oh my gosh! You imprinted on Emmet!" Exclaims Rose joining in on the joke

"Who imprinted on Emmet?" Squeals Alice from the stairway as Jasper throws waves of lust towards Seth and Emmet.

"No! No I didn't! I swear I" starts Seth as Jaspers waves hits him causing him to smile up at Emmet

"Jasper! I'm goanna get you!" Yells Emmet lunging at Jasper

"That's enough," scolds Carlisle coming from his study

"Seriously Shan! It's not like that!" Exclaims Emmet turning towards Shan "Jaspers causing it"

"Is it like this every night?" Asks Shan turning towards Esme

"Really, I did teach my children manners. But they've seem to have forgotten them" replies Esme

"Well seeing how you and Seth wish to be alone, I do believe I will go to bed," replies Shan heading up the stairs

"No, really it just a misunderstanding," defends Seth

"But Shan!" Begins Emmet starting to follow her

"Let her be Emmet it has been a long day for her" interrupts Esme "good night Shandalynn, sleep well"

"Good morning Shan, did you find your breakfast okay?" Asked Esme as Shan came into the living room

"Aye, mum, thank you." Smiled Shan

"Carlisle is there in his study," pointed Esme "he wants to speak with you."

"Morning, Esme said you wanted to speak to me?" Asked Shan as she came to Carlisle's door

"Good morning," smiled Carlisle "are you up for some test?"

"I guess, but what kind of test are you going to run," asked Shan nervously

"We will start with blood work, and a full physical. I need some place to start with you," he smiled "come on, I have a lab here in the house"

"Good morning," smiled Emmet "so what do you want to do today?"

"Shopping," bounced Alice with a smile

"She is mine this morning, you all can have her later today," smiled Carlisle

"Can I help?" Asked Emmet with his most devilish grin "I can hand you the saw,"

"Saw?" Asked Shan wrinkling her eyebrows "you been watching to many cheesy horror movies"

"Yes, he has," laughed Carlisle open the door to the Lab "I think I can handle things on my own thank you son,"

"That's not fair, you get to have all the fun," winked Emmet "I could help with the electrical probes"

"Why don't you go have some more fun with Seth?" smirked Shan turned to follow Carlisle, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. But as she started to go through the door, she froze. Her face turned white, her heart leaped in her chest as if it were trying to escape, Shan was clean across the room before any of them realized.

"Shandalynn, what is wrong," asked Emmet rushing to her side.

"What is wrong?" Asked Rose coming down stairs followed by Jasper

"Emmet, what happened, what did you do," asked Carlisle coming back into the living room

"Shandalynn, look at me, tell me what is wrong," ordered Emmet grabbing her by the arms

"No! Let go!" Shouted Shan pulling out of his grip, and shoving him back

"Emmet, what are you doing?" Shouted Esme rushing to Shan's side "What is wrong Shan"

"I didn't do anything," huffed Emmet throwing his hands up

"I need air," she whispered heading for the door

"Dang it! Don't you dare run again," growled Emmet grabbing her again "It took forever to find you the last time,"

"Let Go!" Shan panicked struggling to free herself

"Let her go," hissed Esme smacking him on the back of the head

"Please, I just want to go outside, please," pleaded Shan with her hand over her mouth and nose

"Shandalynn, please tell me what is wrong," growled Emmet torn between stopping her and obeying Esme

"Give her some air," ordered Esme again as she followed Shan out

"I'm sorry," whispered Shan trying to compose herself "The smell" she muttered

"Smell?" Asked Esme gently rubbing her back

"Is it burning your nose?" Asked Carlisle as he watched her

"Aye, it burns me nose and eyes," she whispered "It..."

"It is the disinfectant that we use," interrupted Carlisle "I am sorry Shan, I should have realized that it would be difficult for you"

"Cleaner?" Asked Shan

"Yes, I should have known better, especially after our first meeting, I am sorry," apologized Carlisle "let me see what I can do about setting up a few of the test somewhere else,"

"I be terrified of a cleaner," she hissed in anger, she did not like that something could over whelm her like that. That a smell could cause her such fear

"It is the memories that it brings," smiled Esme

Shan squared her shoulders, turned and went back into the house."_I will not let a smell defeat me, this ends now"_ She walked up to the doorway of the lab. Again she turned white, her heart raced, but this time she stood her ground.

"You don't have to do this," said Carlisle gently "I will bring some of my things into the living room"

"And the next time that I smell this cleaner, and I panic, will I be here, or will I be elsewhere," she spoke so softly only a cold blood could here. "Where be this cleaner?"

Carlisle smiled as he placed the jug on the counter, "Carmen is right, you are a lot like Eleazar."

"Face your fear, never let it rule you." whispered Shan remembering one of Eleazar's favorite quotes "That be the cleaner,"

"Yes, try to associate the smell with the jug, not the room," replied Carlisle

Shan was still white as she leaned in to smell the jug, fear tried to over whelm her, she wanted to run, but she only took a step back. Taking a deep breath, she turned and began to look around the room. Her heart raced, memories flooded her thoughts, she fought to stay in control "_This is not Ramsey's Lab, there is no danger here," _she told herself.

"Is that a damsel in distress's heart that I hear in here? Where's the crazed bear? " Teased a very devilish Emmet in hopes of distracting her

"Shut up" hissed Shan through gritted teeth. But does manage to give a slight smile, "why don't you go find your wolf friend?"

"It's not like that, really," says Emmet very seriously

"You could have fooled me, the way you two were rolling around last night," grins Shan more relaxed

"Go away Emmet, we have work to do, u can have her later" dismissed Carlisle with a smile

Carmen had cleaned the house spotless, redecorated the entire house, and even painted Shan's room. It was now a bright blue like the sky, instead white. She had done everything possible to keep busy. The silence was unbearable. Eleazar had kept busy in town helping clean things up after the festival. Leaving the house at dawn and not coming home until well after dark. Even the girls were keeping themselves busy.

"Carmen, what did you do with my paper," growled Eleazar

"On the table by your chair," hissed Carmen in return

"Oche! Why did you have to move the whole house around, I liked it the way it was" He growled again

"Well I think it looks nice," defended Carmen

"Has anyone seen my red boots," asked Kate from her room

"I put them in your closet," replied Carmen

"See the girls can't even find a thing," smirked Eleazar

"I left their rooms alone," huffed Carmen getting up and leaving the room

"You girls are not going out again tonight, are you?" asked Carmen sitting down on Kate's bed

"We are meeting up with Matt and Tim," answered Tanya coming into the room

"Where is my wet stones?" barked Eleazar

"Dang, he is getting grumpier and grumpier," whispered Tanya

"Under the sink," spat Carmen

"They are not there I looked. You just had to rearrange the house didn't you?" grumbled Eleazar as he riffles thought cupboards

"Is he going to be this way the whole time she is gone?" moaned Kate

"Carmen, I can't find them," growled Eleazar slamming the cupboard

"That is it, I can't take any more," snapped Carmen stomping into the bathroom, opening up the cupboard, and throwing his wet stones at him "Here right where they have been kept for centuries. Stop taking your aggravations out on me,"

"I'm sorry, Carmen," began Eleazar trying to hug her but received a punch to the gut instead. "I really miss her,"

"Well so do I," she snapped in a tone that said if she could cry she would be

"Girls, we are going to Forks if you're coming get packed." Called Eleazar

"Are u done yet? It's like two a clock in the afternoon," urged Emmet popping his head in for the umpteenth time

"Urge go ahead Shan, thank you for the tests" huffed Carlisle

"Lunch is ready" smiles Emmet

"Lunch?" Asks Shan suspiciously

"Yep, I fixed it myself," answered Emmet

"It's not still bleeding is it?" Asked Shan as she sat down at the table

"Course not!" Exclaimed Emmet, "I made a sandwich, except… I had to improvise since we didn't have bread"

"Improvise" repeats Shan raising her eyebrows

"Oh don't worry, see, it looks good!" Replies Emmet setting the plate down in front of her on which sat a green looking blob, that smelled horrid

"Umm, what is it?" Stammered Shan

"Well, I used turnip greens for bread, a nice slab of peanut butter, followed by tomatoes and finally sardines" proudly replied Emmet

"Umm, that be a very… interesting combination," replied Shan slowly still staring at the blob

"Go on! Try it!" Encouraged Emmet

"Don't suppose you have any of that bear juice around" ask Shan looking at him

"What, I didn't make it right?" Asked Emmet with a note of hurt in his voice

"This was really sweet of you, but… how can I put this? How about I make you a blood cocktail, we're going to start with skunk, mixed with a little possum, and finish it with just a touch of snake. Doesn't that sound good?" sweetly smiles Shan

"Gross! Exclaims Emmet throwing the sandwich in the trash "We could go get you something in town if you like,"

"Ooh! Pizza sounds great! No anchovies" laughs Shan

"Shopping!" Is all Shan heard as she saw Alice come bouncing down the stairs followed by Jasper

"Shopping? No, no, pizza" replies Shan shaking her head "_She has serious shopping issues,"_

"Oh but there's a whole bunch of shops on the way" bounced Alice with excitement, "We can get you something to remember Forks by"

"She needs to eat, Alice." Smiles Bella trying to help

"Okay, pizza, then shopping!" Squeaked Alice

"Okay, pizza, and two hours of shopping" sighs Shan "I wanted to get Carmen something any ways,"

"Then I need a game plan" contemplates Alice

"Where's the keys?" Grins Emmet

"Oh your seriously not goanna let HIM drive are you? What about me?" Hissed Rose

"Sorry Rose! I called it!" Exclaims Emmet grabbing the keys dashing into the driver's seat.

"No grinding the gears Emmet," scolds Shan

"Yea, yea, hey what are all these knobs for?" Grins Emmet

"That one be for me wipers, Emmet" replies Shan as he pulls out of the drive way

"Give me at least three hours! I can't do it in two," squeaks Alice

"Fine Alice but no more than three. Emmet stop it! Those are my flashers," exclaims Shan "just leave me knobs alone and drive,"

"At the red light turn left Emmet, I know a really good pizza place," laughed Bella

"Emmet stop it!" Yells Rose grabbing her ears

"Oops! Found the stereo, hey what kind of music do you listen too Shan?" Asks Emmet

"Country, now stop touching all me knobs" growls Shan slapping his hands as the truck swerves

"Hey what's this lever do?" Asks Emmet pulling on it

"No! Not the lever Emmet" screams Shan as the truck's right side begins to lift. "Oh great sirens, push it back and pull over."

"Oh that fuzz! I can out run him! I know a short cut," exclaims Emmet speeding up and taking a quick turn down a side road

"No Emmet don't!" Exclaims Alice as they smacked into the back of a broken down semi

"Me truck!" Exclaims Shan jumping out see her beautiful hood all crunched up and steam pouring out of the engine. "Emmet!"

"Oops" mutters Emmet as Shan turns to him with the most serious look on her red face, gritting her teeth.

"Esme has two other sons, she'll never miss you. I am going to kill you"

"I should of guessed it was you Emmet," says Charlie examining the accident "I called a tow truck"

"I could've out ran you if that stupid semi hadn't been there" mumbles Emmet

"Please, is there anything I could possibly say to get you to arrest the buffoon," Hisses Shan still staring at her once beautiful truck

"Ah come on Shan! I didn't mean to, how was I supposed to know the stupid truck was there" defended Emmet

"Well you know Charlie; you could always arrest him for evasion" hisses Alice "this doesn't count on my three hours"

"Ah come on Charlie! You wouldn't do that to me, who else would you watch the game with tomorrow night?" Pleads Emmet as Charlie approaches with handcuffs.

"No, I would hate to tell Esme I arrested you. But you were doing some swerving there. Care to explain?" Asks Charlie

"I only crossed the line once, well… maybe twice, sorry Charlie. I'll be more careful next time" apologizes Emmet. "I was just trying to check out all the cool stuff on Shan's truck"

"Well, next time do so before leaving," scolded Charlie

"O no! There will be no NEXT time, to it," hissed Shan

"I'm really sorry Shan. I was just trying to help you have a little fun. Tanya said that you love a good race," said Emmet walking up to her

"I love a good off road challenge, not a quick it's the cops, floor it," yelled Shan slamming her fists into his chest

"But, it's only Charlie," shrugged Emmet smiling his most devilish smile he could muster

"Urge that not be the point" hissed Shan so mad that her Irish slur made it almost impossible to understand her.

"Okay girls, get in the cruiser, I'll give you a lift home." Says Charlie trying to calm the situation, "you boys can ride in the tow truck"

"What happened is everyone alright?"Asked Esme who had been planting flowers with Neisse

"Neisse, have you been helping?" asked Charlie scooping her up into his arms

"Do you see what your stupid, buffoon; son did to me truck" hissed Shan, her temper still getting the best of her "would you miss him terribly if he… disappeared?"

"Don't worry Shan, I can fix it" assures Rose

"Emmet what? How did you manage to do this?" Scolds Esme looking at the crunched hood

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I've got to get back to work" says Charlie as a vehicle pulls into the driveway

"Bye Dad," smiled Bella taking Neisse "see you tomorrow"

"Oh hey Ted go ahead and take the groceries on up to the kitchen" smiles Esme

"Yes ma'am, sure thing" says Ted "wow, what happened?"

"We had a little accident," commented Emmet

"LITTLE, LITTLE, Is that what it is Emmet," hissed Shan with clenched fist her Irish temper now at full blaze

"Okay, Shan why don't you help Ted with the groceries," soothes Esme "Emmet get the truck in side so Rose can look at it, and your paying for the repairs,"

"Hey, are you new in town? I don't believe we've met before" smiles Ted

"Yea, I'm in town for a few days," replies Shan looking though the bags still very annoyed "Little," she mutters

"Umm, well, maybe I could show you around sometime," offers Ted "since your truck is, um not running at the moment,"

"O, that be very nice of you, but I'm not sure what they have planned for me yet," stammers Shan caught off guard

"Cool, I'll give you a call sometime then?" smiles Ted as he starts to leave "oh I almost forgot, I'm Ted, and you are?"

"Her names Shan and you should defiantly call her" smiles Bella

"Great, I sure will" replies Ted

"Oh great, now he'll defiantly call" mumbles Shan "and here I thought you were on me side,"

"Who's going to call?" Asks Emmet cautiously hoping to get back on Shan's good side

"Why her cute new boy friend of course" smiles Bella leaving the room

"Boy friend? What boy friend?" Exclaims Emmet "you don't mean Ted, do you"

"He offered to show me around seeing how I don't be having a ride," hisses Shan taking a bit out of an apple

"Emmet!" Yells Eleazar

"Eleazar? What are you doing here?" Asks Emmet coming outside

"I told you to keep Shan safe! I come and find her truck like that!" Exclaims Eleazar pointing to Shan's truck "I don't call that safe!"

"Eleazar?" Asks Shan

"Oh Shan! You're ok!" Yells Kate hugging Shan tight "what did you do to your truck?"

"Me? What did I do? No, no, you mean what did the buffoon do. Hisses Shan pointing to Emmet "He be driving."

"Emmet! You were driving!" hissed Eleazar starting toward him

"Ok, ok, everybody calm down" sooths Carmen grabbing Eleazar, before anyone could really get hurt "look Eleazar, Shandalynn is fine I'm sure it was just an accident"

"Accident!" huffed Eleazar "how about I accidently, knock his head off,"

"Ah, come on Eleazar, I was just trying to show her a good time," began Emmet "wait, that didn't sound right."

"I should've known better then to leave her with you!" Exclaims Tanya smacking the back of Emmet's head causing him to see spots. "She's right you are a buffoon,"

"Come on Shan, tell me everything, I have missed our talks," laughs Carmen sweetly leading her inside

"I'm really glad you're here," whispered Shan


	12. Chapter 12

She woke the next morning after a short restless sleep, ate breakfast, and went to the lab for some more boring tests. The smell was not quite, so over powering this time, but it did take some considerable concentrations to keep her fear under control.

"Shan, if you need a break, it is fine," smiled Carlisle

"No, I be Fine. You're about done though, right?" quietly asked Shan

"You are far from fine, but your courage I admire," smile Eleazar proudly "You don't know how glad I am to see you conquering this,"

"I don't know which is worse, the fear, or me memories," sighed Shan

"Have you thought about writing your memories down?" ask Carlisle looking into his microscope

"No, why would I do that?" asked Shan confused

"Carlisle is right, that might be a great way to deal with them," explained Eleazar

"Okay guys, Charlie will be here soon. Let's give Shan some time to relax before the game," smiles Carmen from the door

"Shan, before you go, I just wanted to say thank you. I know this is really hard on you," smiled Carlisle

"Shouldn't it be me thanking you? After all you are trying to help me," replied Shan looking at him confused

"Come on; help me get some refreshments around for you and Charlie. I think Seth and Jacob are coming too. " smiled Esme taking Shan by the shoulders and walking out the room with her

"Alice is very contagious," sighed Shan "you really do need to put a warning label on her"

"Contagious?" repeated Esme confused

"She has all of you hugging and touching me now," smiled Shan giving Esme a slight hug

"It's because you're so warm and squishy," laughed Esme returning the hug

"I'll get it." smiled Bella going to answer the doorbell

"Hello, I was wondering if Shan was home?" Asked Ted

"Yea, she's here. Come on in" replied Bella than notices the others "o hi dad, hi guys"

"Well hello Ted how are you today" smiles Esme

"Umm hello ma'am, fine thanks" replies Ted "I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd see if you'd like to go for a drive, Shan?"

"A drive?" Repeats Eleazar

"Hey Ted, this is my, umm… dad… Eleazar" studiers Shan not sure on how to introduce them

"Oh, hello sir" replies Ted nervously

"The family was just sitting down to watch the big game" growls Eleazar looking him up and down

"Why don't you join us Ted?" invites Carmen placing her hand on Eleazar's arm

"Ooh he's really cute," whispers Kate leading Shan to the couch that Emmet was sitting on

"Thanks" replied Ted sitting down on the other side of Shan. "Do you watch a lot of football?"

"Umm, no, not really. This be me first game" studiers Shan nervously glaring at Kate

"You guys aren't goanna talk all though the game are you?" Snaps Emmet

"Would you care for something to drink?" asks Shan ignoring Emmet and starting to get up

"Sure" replies Ted as Tanya hands him a glass and winks at Shan

"Thanks Tanya," hisses Shan crossing her legs

"No problem," Smiled Tanya innocently "_she really is elegant"_

"Okay, why is he doing that dancing thing?" Asks Shan

"That's his victory dance he just scored a touchdown," replies Ted

"Does he have to do that every time he scores?" Politely asks Shan

"No! It's not a requirement Shan, gosh," snaps Emmet "he is just showing off"

"She's a proper lady, she doesn't know," snapped Ted in her defense

"Oh shut up! You don't know anything about her!" Exclaims Emmet half laughing

"Excuse me for having manners," glared Ted than smiled "You look very nice today, Shan"

"Thank you," blushed Shan even though she was very annoyed

"See Emmet, that's how you treat a lady, and I bet he wouldn't do anything reckless with her in the car ether" smirked Tanya who still had not forgiven him

"Of course not, I'd be very careful, that is if I were to ever be lucky enough to take you." flirted Ted

"Hey what would you know? That semi came out of nowhere!" Exclaims Emmet

"Yea, you really have to watch out for those crazy parked semis," adds Bella sarcastically

"A parked semi came out of nowhere and hit you…," repeats Ted than smiles at Shan "I know this spot; it is really pretty at sunset. Of course not as pretty as the company would be"

"Don't mind him Ted, he's pretty messed up" smiles Shan than whispers just loud enough for Ted and Emmet to hear "he has a thing for Seth"

"Hey! I told you it's not like that!" Exclaims Emmet getting mad

"Hey look! He's doing that dancing thing again does that mean he scored again?" Asks Shan

"See! You made us miss the play!" huffed Emmet

"It's not my fault your attention span is short" snaps Shan

"Enough" scolds Esme shaking her head

"I'm sorry Esme," sighed Shan ashamed that she had come down to Emmet's level

"How about you two go ahead, the sun will be setting soon," smiles Carmen

"Thank you Carmen" replies a very grateful Shan

Carlisle said it might help, if I started a journal, a way to deal with all of me thoughts. Therefore, I guess I will begin me first entry with this week's events. Ted was right the sunset was beautiful, though he is cute and very sweet, he is a bit too sappy for me taste. It's Emmet that keeps getting on me nerves. He followed us when we went for our drive, and started making all these weird growling sounds, followed by grunting and some kind of sound I guess he thought would pass for hooting. Maybe Carmen is right, maybe he is a whew bit taken with me. After all, he started all the noises as Ted tried to kiss me. I knew of course it was Emmet but Ted sure didn't, he was quit scared and decided it be best to get me home. Then the buffoon raced across the road as if he were some wild animal, boy that really freaked Ted out. That was when I quit speaking to Emmet all together. I was so mad at him. I guess Eleazar is right. I do need to get better control of me temper. At least some good came out of it; turns out Emmet can't stand me being mad at him. So of course, I used that to get even with him over the next few days. It was fun because everyone joined in to help. Jasper would send waves of lust, when ever Seth came around, Rose made the damage to me truck seem so much worse than it really was, and Kate loved talking about how cute, and sweet Ted and I looked together, calling him my Teddy bear. It made Emmet insane. O, and Edward he is so sweet, he would tell us what Emmet was thinking that way we knew what to use next. Emmet attacked both Jasper and Edward quite a lot, but we all are having a lot of fun making him pay.

Rose has finally got my beautiful truck restored. I don't be believing how great of a job she did! She even repainted my beloved eagle on the hood. You can't tell that Emmet rammed it into the back of that semi. It has been about a week now, and other than Carlisle's test and us terrorizing Emmet not much has happened. I sure do miss me home. It helps having Eleazar, Tanya, Carmen, and Kate here. However, it's still not the same. I be glad to be heading home soon.

"Shan, it's our last night here. I want to go dancing. Please? We don't want to go without you," pleads Kate

"You can go dancing in Denali," argues Shan

"Yes, but think of all the cute guys here," Pleads Kate "You can invite Ted,"

"Fine" sighs Shan, "I suppose, but no Ted, okay, I really don't feel like the drama"

"Wahoo!" exclaims Kate

"Boys, beware, she is on the lose," laughs Tanya

"I have the perfect outfit for you!" squeals Alice

"No, I be picking me own clothes" replies Shan

"But look its cute! And you can wear your boots that you like so much" argues Alice "it's my last chance to pick out your clothes, are you really going to deny me that joy?"

"It is cute… oh alright," sighs Shan smiling, Alice could make herself sound so pitiful when she wanted.

"Where are you guys heading to?" asks Esme as the girls came down

"We are going dancing," replies Kate

"Dancing, that sounds fun," grinned Emmet

"Who, invited you?" hissed Tanya

"Well you ladies look stunning," smiles Eleazar "Can you go through a metal detector Shan?"

"Metal detector? No. why?" questions Shan

"All the clubs, in Port Angeles have metal detectors," smiled Bella

"Why can't she go through a metal detector?" asked Carlisle

"I have to leave me Blades?" blurted out Shan "I can just stay here; I need to rest for the trip home anyways"

"Blades?" asks Emmet

"Oh come on just ditch them already!" urges Tanya shaking her head

"O fine" hissed Shan starting back up to her room

"Why are you going to your room, how many knives is there?" asked Emmet "Just take them out and let's go,"

"Urge," moaned Shan removing a blade from each of her boot tops and setting them on the table by the door

"Nice knifes Shan" admires Jasper picking up one of the well-crafted knives "very well balanced"

"Great now let's go, I'm driving," grinned Emmet as everyone one yells "No your not"

"Hurry up, Shan," urges Kate as Shan reaches behind her to remove the two crisscrossed swords from her back

"Are those swords?" exclaimed Emmet

"All of them Shan" orders Eleazar

"But…" begins Shan

"No buts, hand them over," grins Eleazar shaking his head

"Fine," sighs Shan, pulling yet another one from her waistband, and from under her long hair.

"One more Shan" impatiently waits Tanya

"But… underwire!" defends Shan

"All of them Shandalynn" growls Eleazar

"Fine" hisses Shan pulling a final one from the top of her blouse

"Sheesh a guy could lose his hand if he's not careful," mumbles Emmet

"Okay, seriously," exclaims Edward shaking his head

"I would be more worried about losing my head if I were you," growls Eleazar

"Can we go already?" urged Kate

"Have fun," added Esme as the group headed for their cars

"Shan, now where are you going?" hollered Rose

"I have to change me boots," growled Shan

"But, the outfit!" squealed Alice

"So that is what she had done to the boots," laughs Tanya

"Me blades in me boot toes," muttered Shan running up stairs in answered to every ones question

The time flew by fast, it seemed liked they had just gotten to the club when they heard the finally call for the night.

"I still have four really cute guys that want a dance," grumbled Kate

"Thanks for the dances," grinned Emmet as they walked to the cars "you really are very good"

"Its fun dancing with you," smiled Shan

"Did you hear that?" asked Edward still trying to listen

"Yea, I'm fun to dance with," gloated Emmet

"Not that," grumbled Edward "Sounds like someone is in trouble"

"Over there in the alley way," replied Jasper

"Stay here Shan," ordered Emmet

"Yea, like that will work," hissed Tanya

"They are planning to feed," whispered Edward

"They are cold bloods?" asked Shan

"I told you to stay," growled Emmet turning towards Shan, who just glared at him

"Shut up, they heard Shan's heart," hissed Edward still reading their minds, "They're confused"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's kick some tail," grinned Emmet rushing into the alley

"Urge, does he ever use that pea brain of his," hissed Tanya following so she could cover his back

"Find another alley, this one is busy," growled the leader

"You're going to draw attention feeding in town," replied Edward "the Volturi are already watching Port Angeles."

"Yea, so are you going to let these people go or do we make you," grinned Emmet already bored with the chatter

"Shut up Emmet, let's see if we can't do this peacefully," hushed Shan

"Go back to the car," growled Emmet "If you get hurt Eleazar is sure to rip my head off this time,"

"Who is your sweet smelling friend," asked the other male

"No one," hissed Tanya "_This is not going to end well."_

"They seem awfully protective, for her to be a no one," replied the woman to her leader "_Such elegance, and beauty, and not even a cold blood,"_

"I am Percy; this is Ember, and Chase." Introduced the leader staring at Shan

"What are you looking at," growled Emmet

"Easy, they only seem to be curious," whispered Edward

"Emmet, shut up," hissed Jasper sending waves of calm over him

"I'm Edward, this is Bella, Kate, Tanya, Shan, Emmet, and Jasper," replied Edward "this is our territory"

"We heard that there was some that lived around here. Though nothing was said of her," spat Percy in Shan's direction

Shan used the hand signs that she had taught Kate and Tanya to let them know that there were more on the roof above them. Both nodded and the three of them began to drop back.

"Where is your strange pet going?" hissed Ember

"We are not looking for a fight, just trying to protect our territory," answered Edward knowing what the girls were doing

"You're not a vamp." Comments Percy to Shan "Doesn't your knowing betray our kind? Is that why the Volturi is here?"

"I be a mixed blood." Answered Shan

"Mixed blood, so that is why you're his pet," laughed Ember looking at Emmet

"Stop calling me a pet," hissed Shan reaching behind her "me blades!" huffs Shan under her breath

"Well why not? They sure do treat you like one. I mean come on, can you even defend yourself. Your nothing but a half breed pet." Smirks Ember

"_Don't let them get the better of you._" Signs Kate "_keep your temper in check, she's not worth it"_

"How about we just take this half breed off your hands?" Offers Percy. "I mean as long as she's not your pet, than she shouldn't mean anything to you. We could kill her right now. Perhaps it would help with the Volturi problem?"

"Killing her would be a waste! She's kind of cute, she could be a lot of fun," grins Chase

"You're a real sick o," growls Edward and with that Emmet lunged fist first, right into Chases gut sending him crashing into the dumpster

"You'll have to go though me!" exclaims Emmet

"I think we shall just have to buy her a nice pretty collar," smirked Ember

The remark finished raising Shan's temper. She leaped, twisted, and kicked her right in the gut, knocking Ember off her feet. Chase had recovered and now was lunging head first into Emmet in hopes of knocking him off his feet, only to have Emmet grab him and body slam Chase into the asphalt. Ember recovered quickly, plunging into Shan knocking her back into the corner of the building, only to be tackled herself by Tanya

"Bella, you guys get the humans out of here!" yells Edward as he and Jasper raced for Percy.

Ember landed a blow to Shan's face, Shan grab her arm, twisted and sent her flying. Percy dodged, and weaved, trying to avoid both Edward and Jasper, but was not successful, Jasper connected with his jaw knocking him back, Edward kick and Percy went down hard. Chase was not fairing any better, Emmet had him down grinding his face into the asphalt explaining the proper way to treat Shan.

"Well done," says a cold blood dropping from the rooftop, followed by four others. You my dear can hold your own," he said smiling at Shan "very impressive,"

"Who are you?" hissed Jasper

"Aero said that you all were defiantly worth watching; now I see why. Though, you have made quite the ruckus, so if you don't mind we will finish dealing with these three," Smiled the leader

"Go ahead, we were just leaving" replies Edward as they regrouped

"How bad do it look?" Shan asked Kate as they got out of the cars

"Your eye is really swelling up," grimaced Kate

"Eleazar is not going to be happy," replied Tanya taking Shan's face in her hand and examining her eye

"I told her to go back to the car, you all heard me tell her like three times," huffed Emmet

"The funny part about that is that you actually thought she would," laughed Tanya

"Shan, you seem to be breathing kind of funny," commented Jasper watching her

"I think a few of me ribs did not fair so well," winced Shan

"We better go in, and let Carlisle have a look," commented Bella

"Welcome home, did you kids have fun?" smiles Esme

"You should have seen all the cute guys," smiled Kate sitting down

"Kate, have you ever seen a guy you didn't think was cute," asked Tanya trying to be funny

"Yea, really a couple of those guys you danced with, they were not the best looking bunch," chimed in Rose

"I count sweetness, as being cute," defended Kate

"Shandalynn, are you okay, your breathing is different?" asked Carmen trying to see her.

"I be fine," replies Shan hiding behind Emmet and Alice

"No you're not! I told her like five times to stay in the car but would she listen, no!" exclaimed Emmet

"Shut up," hissed Shan

"You're the most stubborn woman I have ever meant. You don't listen, you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you had stayed in the car like I told you too," growled Emmet facing her

"Shandalynn, you're hurt?" asked Carmen leaping to her feet

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had me blades, but no, everyone made me leave them," shouted Shan followed by coughing, and her grabbing her ribs

"Urge, you are so stubborn, look at you," scolded Emmet trying to figure out how to help her

"Move out of my way Emmet," scolds Carmen smacking him in the back of the head "Carlisle, she is coughing up blood,"

"I be fine, I seem to have a few broken ribs is all," smiled Shan

"I swear, you can ask them, I told her to stay in the car," began Emmet watching Eleazar

"What happened?" growled Eleazar

"We stopped a group from feeding," answered Tanya

"I told her to stay in the car, tell him Tanya," defended Emmet

"Emmet, I tell you to protect her not cuddle her. She holds her own just fine in a fight," grins Eleazar

"I'm confused," muttered Emmet


	13. Chapter 13

Me second journal entry

It has been good to be home, me own bed never felt so warm and comforting. Not to mention no more tests. I know it is necessary, just really glad to be done for now. Carlisle said that he thinks that he now has enough data to create a base medical profile on me. The scary part of his comment was the "he thinks" part. Something tells me it won't be long before he needs more blood, or something, so I guess I will enjoy this while it last. He really is sweet about it all, but part of me still cringes at his name. I suppose it is the fact that he is a doctor. So I guess you could say he is still a work in progress for me.

Anyways I have decided to try and write a bit every day, but am unable to write a lot at this time as I am expected at the neighboring village. A really bad storm came though and did some extreme damage to the village. So needless to say, the last few weeks has kept us busy helping rebuild, gathering food, and fresh water. Speaking of water I need a drink again, grr. Seems like I can't get enough to drink these days maybe that is why food doesn't sound good right now. The worst part is I promised Carlisle I would report any changes.

"Carmen, I be leaving to meet Tanya at the village," smiled Shan as she walked though the living room where Kate and Carmen were sewing cloths

"What are you two doing today?" asked Carmen getting up and handing a box of cloths for her to take along.

"We are going to do some hunting up north, see if we can't get them some fresh meat for the calibration tonight," replied Shan taking the box "I still can't believe how fast the village got rebuilt"

"I can't believe how many of the other villages helped," chimed in Kate

"It just goes to show there is still plenty of good people in the world," smiled Carmen

"Zedekiah, use to say that. He said you only had to look, and they would be there," muttered Shan more to herself than anyone else

"It pleases me to see you finally able to speak of him," sighed Carmen "You have changed so much since you first came,"

"For the good I be hoping," smiled Shan

"Of course," laughed Carmen as Shan's phone rang

"Tell Emmet I said hi," smiled Kate as Shan looks at the caller id

"You too seem to talk a lot now. I am glad you're over your fight," smiled Carmen resuming her sewing

"Was the making-up fun" giggled Kate

"Shut up Kate, we just be friends" hissed Shan, glaring at her "Hey Emmet, what's up?" answered Shan going out the door

"Who are just friends?" asked Emmet

"O nothing Kate is just being ornery," replied Shan

"So what are you up to?" asked Emmet

"Heading out to go hunting with Tanya, we thought fresh meat would be good for the celebration tonight." answered Shan "are you almost done with the last house?"

"Done, we are now working on the well," replied Emmet

"Cool, this should be the last water run than that I have to make. O there is Tanya, I will talk to you later," replied Shan

"Will you meet me by the bonfire, I will be the tall handsome one," teased Emmet

"Sure," laughed Shan

"Talking to Emmet again?" teased Tanya getting in the truck

"Oh, not you too. Is it so bad that we talk?" groaned Shan

"I thought you said he was a buffoon," smiled Tanya

"He certainly can be, but other times he is sweet, like him coming up to help," answered Shan

"I have known Emmet a long time; he is a good person, with a big heart. He was good to Rose, he made sure she was always first in his life." replies Tanya very seriously

"You think he still belongs with Rose," comment Shan slowly not sure why Tanya had gotten so serious "Really we are just friends."

"No, I talked to Rose. She said that they both agreed to move on. Actually Rose is hoping you two do get together, she likes you. She is feeling kind of guilty." Replied Tanya still serious

Is this good?" asked Shan pulling off the dirt road by the river

"Yeap, be back in a flash," says Tanya getting out

"I'm going to fill the water barrels," comments Shan than teases "try not to gorge yourself,"

The morning flew by and Shan was sealing up the last barrel when Tanya returned with two elk, and one Moose

"You think you got enough," laughed Shan

"I had to do something while you talked with Lover Boy," smirked Tanya with a grin

"Lover Boy, seriously we are just friends," defended Shan getting in the truck

"Seriously"repeated Tanya all serious again "why?"

"What is with you being so serious?" asked Shan

"Look, Emmet likes you A LOT, and you seem to like him. I just don't understand why you keep stringing him along," sighed Tanya

"Stringing," repeated Shan "I am not"

"Get mad if you want, but you are," hissed Tanya in return than sighed again "Shan, you too are great together. I can understand that you're probably scared, but we live a long time, and living this long alone, well it is not fun.

"Truth," began Shan

"Please," smiled Tanya

"I do like him, a lot. But I don't think Esme is very happy about us. She is Carmen's oldest and dearest friend, I don't want to be messing that up." Shan spoke softly

" You're right, it could cause problems. Maybe you should sit them down and talk to them about it, " replied Tanya

"I am not sure I be having the right to jeopardize that, for anything," sighed Shan taking a long drink

"It's time you talked with them about it, the heart feels what it feels," smiled Tanya "You leave any of the river for the animals?"

"I just can't get enough to drink," muttered Shan

"Tanya, have you seen Shandalynn?" asked Carmen as her and Eleazar approached the house

"Not since before dark, when she dropped me, why?" responded Tanya who was sitting with Mat on the front porch

"We have looked everywhere for her," replied Carmen

"Has anyone seen Emmet," asked Eleazar with a slight growl

"The last time I seen them was at the bonfire. Emmet was trying to get Shan to go for a walk." grinned Kate as she and a very handsome gentlemen walks up

"Well than that explains it," smiled Carmen "o don't call them, really Eleazar let them be,"

"It is almost dawn, don't you think that it is a little late for them to be out," defended Eleazar

"We're still out," laughed Kate

"No we are home," growled Eleazar dialing his phone "As well they should be,"

"Eleazar really, leave them be," said Carmen with disapproval

"Shandalynn, where are you?" barked Eleazar into the phone "you sound half asleep, did I wake you? What do you mean you must have fallen asleep, where is Emmet? With you!"

"Eleazar!" hissed Carmen taking the phone "They are adults, leave them be. Shan you just don't mind him, and we will see you two later."

"Easy, we're right here," laughed Emmet

"We were up at the lake, and I fell asleep," defended Shan with a yawn

"You think it is funny keeping her out all night," growled Eleazar to Emmet

"We all were out all night," repeated Kate in annoyance

"Stay out of this," growled Eleazar

"No, you leave her alone," hissed Kate "They didn't do anything that the rest of us didn't do, so why you yelling at her for"

"Okay that is enough, it has been a long day," interrupted Carmen

"Yea, we were only up at the lake, gsh" grumbled Emmet

"With my daughter, all night," growled Eleazar

"We went to the lake, that's it," growled Emmet

"Don't you growl at me boy," ordered Eleazar rounding on Emmet

"Leave him be," hissed Shan stepping in between them

"Boy!" growled Emmet trying to get around Shan "What is your problem?"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Carmen getting everyone's attention "Shandalynn, you and Emmet go inside, Kate, Tanya take your friends elsewhere,"

"He has no right to be angry with Emmet," defended Shan

"She's right this is ridiculous, we all are just getting home," hissed Tanya getting up to leave

"We went to the lake, I'm the one that fell asleep," explained Shan "It had been a long day"

"Now, Shandalynn," replied Carmen

"Carmen," began Eleazar

"YOU DON'T want to do this, I promise you," began Carmen heading in the house

"Shandalynn, are you okay?" asked Carmen when she walked in

"It is hot, and I be so thirsty," Sighed Shan sinking into the couch

"Let me get you a cold rag," smiled Carmen "Emmet will you get her something to drink?"

"Your eyes are so green," replied Emmet sitting down beside her and pushing her hair back out of her face

"Emmet you need to go outside" whispered Carmen placing the rag on her forehead

"Now, what did he do," barked Eleazar coming into the room

"Her eyes, they are green," whispered Carmen looking up at Eleazar who had stopped dead in his tracks

"No, please, not again," groaned Shan grabbing her stomach as it twists and knots

"What is happening?" asked Emmet

"Emmet you need to leave, go outside with Eleazar," repeated Carmen gently as she tries to pull him from Shan

"She's hurting, what is wrong," asked Emmet again pulling out of Carmen's grasp and taking Shan into his arms "Shandalynn, what can I do,"

"You need to come outside with me," replied Eleazar

"I'm not leaving her," growled Emmet hold her tight as she cries out in pain

"Emmet, listen to me, you must not look into her eyes," said Eleazar slowly coming around the couch to face him "I know you care for her, but right now the girls will have to do that for us,"

"They are so green," replied Emmet as he leans in to kiss her

"Emmet, leave now," hissed Carmen trying to take Shan from his arms

"Leave her be!" exclaimed Emmet blocking her from Carmen

"Tanya, Kate get in here now!" yells Eleazar "Emmet give Shan to Carmen and lets go outside,"

"What's going on," asked Kate as she came in

"Emmet, go with Eleazar," ordered Carmen again as she watched him snug Shan even closer to his body

"You're not taking her from me," growls Emmet low and deep "she's so soft"

"It hurts," moans Shan "I'm going to be sick"

"O this is not good, her eyes are green again," whispers Kate to Tanya as she enters the room

"Emmet, look at me" ordered Eleazar

"Stop ordering me around," yells Emmet as he leaps from the couch with Shan in his arms

"Emmet, listen to me, she needs to be put in her bed, please she is sick," pleads Carmen hoping to reason with him

"You're not taking her from me," growls Emmet his own eyes turning black

"Put her down Emmet," hisses Tanya as she and Kate start circling around him

"You can't have her!" yells Emmet in a growl as he races forward and jumps though the front room widows

"Emmet!" growled Eleazar as they all follow him though

"Okay, okay, you keep her, just take her up to her bed," pleads Carmen as Shan starts vomiting

"She's so hot," mumbles Emmet holding her while she heaves.

"Please, Emmet let the girls help her," pleads Eleazar "We love her too,"

"We have to cool her down," Replies Carmen as she slowly approaches

"No, you're not taking her," exclaimed Emmet as he turns and runs into the woods

"Emmet, put her down," hisses Tanya as she blocks the path

"Emmet, look at her, she should be in bed," pleads Kate as she points towards his arms "You're making it worst"

"She is so hot," mumbles Emmet looking down at her

"Please, please, it hurts, make it stop, please" whimpers Shan in agony

"Take her to her room Emmet, please," pleads Carmen

"Don't look into her eyes," exclaims Eleazar but was too late, Emmet had brushed the hair out of Shan's face and was locked on her eyes once again "great" mutters Eleazar

"No! You're not taking her," growled Emmet as he turns and runs, shoving past Tanya knocking her down

"Let him go, Tanya track him, from a distance, I want to know where he takes her" growled Eleazar pulling his phone out "Carlisle we have a problem"

"Drink, it will help," pleads Emmet trying yet another type of blood. He had already tried bear, cougar, elk, moose, and ram's blood. But Shan vomited even more at the smell "Your thirsting, the blood will help. Maybe it is human blood that you need"

"No, please, don't Emmet," pleads Shan "It wouldn't take much, you're …." Began Shan

"I'm not killing you," growled Emmet "It has to be human blood that you need,"

"No, you mustn't," cried Shan as Emmet races from the cave.

"Have you found them?" asked Esme as her, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Rose came through the front door

"Yea, but he went and moved her so I lost them again" Hissed Tanya

"No one is blaming you, Shan is the tracker, not you," consoled Eleazar

"Well on the side of good news, it is the end of the third day," sighed Carmen

"Can't you see anything," Kate asked Alice

"No, just Emmet abscessing over her, sorry" answered Alice

"Why is that good news, Carmen?" asked Esme

"The sickness only lasted three days last time," Answered Tanya "I am going to kick his ever abscessing..."

"Tanya, you're not helping," interrupted Kate

_For centuries, the village had survived. They knew the jungle well and still knew how and where to hide from strangers. The people were full of old traditions and knowledge. Especially, the medicine women, she had been taught the old ways. She was tall, and dark skinned, with long black hair she kept tightly braided. Her eyes were a warm brown and her smile big. She wore bright colored clothes, where the others in the village wore more browns and greens, colors that blended in the jungle. Tonight was for celebration. The drums were growing louder with every beat, while young people danced around the bomb fire. Children raced and laughed, the elders talked and enjoyed their food and drinks. The background noise carried on it, the other villages celebrating, the hoots of owls, calls of monkeys, heckles of jackals, and the occasional roar of the lions. And something else, in the far distance, but she just could not make out what it was. She had heard it before; in fact, she had heard it for the last few nights. It was making the animals more restless. It almost sounded like screams, but for three nights in a roll. It was very strange, the chief had promised to send men to investigate after the celebrations. But she could not help but wonder if it would be too late by then. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong, every instinct in her screamed fear._

"Shandalynn, Shandalynn," whispered Emmet softly as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's only a dream."

"Huh?" she muttered as she rolled towards him

"Hush, you're having a dream," he whispered as he gently slides her hair from her face "_you're so beautiful and soft"_

"What is the sound?" she muttered cuddling up to him closing her eyes "_I think Carlisle did bite a mountain_"

"There is no sound. It's just a dream. Go back to sleep." He whispered as she snuggled closer to him

"Emmet, I be so cold," complained Shan weakly as she tries to cuddle in closer to him

"I know, at lest you seem to be over the sickness now." Soothed Emmet while holding her tight "even your beautiful eyes are hazel again,"

"Sorry I made you crazy," whispered Shan

"You always make me crazy," whispered Emmet kissing her head "that is one of the reasons I can't seem to get you out of my head"

"I know the feeling," replied Shan "it scares me"

"Yea, me too," hugged Emmet

"Emmet," began Shan

"Yea," he answered

"Can we go home now, I really am cold and a hot bath sounds heavenly," muttered Shan as she drifted to sleep and Emmet scoops her up in his arms

"Is she alright, has it pasted?" asked Carmen rushing to Emmet as he cared Shan into the house

"Yes, she's cold and wants a hot bath," replied Emmet quietly

"Give her here, you, you, o just give her here," sputtered Tanya taking Shan from him "I'll take care of her"

"So, you going to kill me now," Emmet asked Eleazar as he sank into a chair

"No, we shouldn't have cornered you like that," Answered Eleazar "I know how those green eyes affect a man,"

"It felt really weird," muttered Emmet as he leans forward in the chair looking at his hands "She gets so hot"

"Did you burn yourself again?" asked Carlisle kneeling down to examine him

"Yea, my hands and chest, but I have fed since," answered Emmet very sobber

"Are you okay?" asked Esme with concern

"Been a long few days," replied Emmet still looking at his hands

"It is hard to watch her go though that," said Kate "It takes a lot out of you"

"Yea" was his only reply

"I'll run some test ..." began Carlisle

"She needs to rest," growled Emmet his eyes a blaze with anger

"Emmet, don't you growl at Carlisle," scolds Esme

"Sorry, it's just..." began Emmet rubbing his face than dropping his hands

"It's okay, I understand," smiled Carlisle "I only need some blood"

"Just some blood, than she needs to rest," muttered Emmet


	14. Chapter 14

"Was that Shan?" asked Rose smiling she truly was hoping the two of them would get together "I mean it has been what a whole hour since the two of you spoke last"

"A, Tanya actually," answered Emmet still very confused by the call

"You have spoken to Shan, how is she doing" asked Carlisle putting his bag by the door. "I just can't seem to figured out what she needs, I am sure it has to do with the same need for blood as us, but I'm no closer to it now then I was then, and it's going to be happening again soon"

"You'll figure it out," encouraged Esme giving Carlisle a kiss "Emmet, why are you pacing?"

"Just thinking," muttered Emmet

"I hope it's nothing serious," replied Esme watching her son

"Emmet, used in the same sentence as serious," teased Rose "though I am curious as to why Tanya was congratulating him on being a dad,"

"Dad?" repeated Esme

"The girls are just being weird," said Emmet shaking his head

"Is there something we need to know," asked Carlisle

"Their being weird," mutter Emmet

"Shan, isn't _pregnant_ is she?" exclaimed Esme

"Pregnant, no, why would you say that," asked Emmet in shock

"Shan is a mix blood, Emmet. You do realize that means she can have children right?" replied Esme with raised eyebrows

"Children?" repeated Emmet his eyes growing big

"You didn't hear a word that we said to you in Denali did you," scolded Esme

"She's not pregnant" muttered Emmet more talking to himself then the others "she can't be… could she"

"Emmet, you were memorized by her for three days" added Jasper trying his best to calm him

"Yea, her eyes grew more and more green with the blood" slowly muttered Emmet

"Come on, just spit it out boy! What happened in the cave?" asked Rose still smiling

"Blood?" repeated Esme

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know what happened I can't remember. All I remember is the blood!" bursts Emmet

"Blood" repeated Esme again louder

"Yes, bear, cougar, elk, moose, ram, and human" replied Emmet then realizing what he said as everyone mouths dropped "no, no. not human, wait…"

"That explains why I saw you running through the mountains with a bag of blood" exclaims Alice

"And you didn't think to tell us something like that at the time?" exclaims Esme turning to Alice

"Everyone was already so worried. I didn't want to make things worse. It didn't make any sense at the time" replies Alice sinking down into the sofa

"Emmet, I need you to think, concentrate, tell me, did she drink the blood" asked Carlisle serious

"No, she wouldn't drink any of it, all it did was make her eyes grow more and more green" replied Emmet

"Well so much for trying the blood when she's sick" commented Carlisle sitting down "Why didn't you think to tell me this? I have been running all sorts of tests! For nothing!"

"Could we please get back to the "DAD" part" hisses Esme

"Are you sure you don't want to come Shandalynn?" asked Eleazar for what seemed like the billionth time as they all got ready to leave

"I be sure, I just want to be staying home." answered Shan

"Eleazar, if you're so worried about her, why don't you call Emmet. I'm sure he'd come up in a flash" smiles Kate

"Yea, lover boy could watch her, you know we really should build on a room for him" teases Tanya

"Okay, let's get our hunting done" smiles Carmen heading out the door "remember take it easy, don't overdo anything, rest, your still recovering"

"Aye, I didn't think they'd ever be leaveing" mumbles Shan heading to the kitchen, grabbing a muffin then up to her room to grab her journal. Slipping on her shoes and headed out back, she sat down in the grass up against a tree and opened her journal. Shan's thoughts were all jumbled up so she closed her eyes to clear her head. The next thing she knew something cold and wet was pushing against her cheek and something else was pulling her hair, followed by a squeal that popped her eyes opened to find the cutest, chubbiest, wee one that she had ever seen.

"O where did you come from," smiled Shan grabbing him before his chubby little legs gave out. Shan stood up and began looking around, but all that she found was a blue teddy bear diaper bag tucked away under a bush. Picking it up, she headed for the house, as a musical tune begins to play causing the baby to bounce and giggle. Trying not to drop the squirming baby, hold the bag, open the door, and answer the phone Shan could not help but laugh as she answered. "Hello"

"Are you okay, what are you doing" asked Eleazar "What took you so long to answer the phone?"

"I was out back" replied Shan "no sweetie you can't have the phone" giggles Shan in a whisper

"Who are you talking to? Is Emmet there?" exclaims Eleazar

"Aye, no I told you he's not coming" hisses Shan placing the baby and bag on the floor only to cause the baby to begin to whimper

"Then who are you talking to?" asked Eleazar "and what is that noise?"

"I be talking to you, though I thought you be hunting" answered Shan quickly picking up the baby who giggled

"I told you to leave her be, give me the phone" exclaims Carmen

"But Carmen!" begins Eleazar "I could swear I heard a baby"

"No buts, a baby, really" replies Carmen taking the phone "get some rest Shan"

"I will" replied Shan hanging up quickly

"That was close, now what be your name wee one, perhaps your diaper bag may tell us" smiles Shan sitting him on the sofa tickling his tummy. She started going though the diaper bag looking for hints for a name, though it was proving to be quit a task. He had pulled himself up onto his feet and was proceeding to grab and chew on her hair. "Aye, wee one, me hair is not food, are you hungry?" smiled Shan reaching for an empty bottle, which he took. "Okay than, where be the formula" mutters Shan as he whacks her in the head and giggles so hard that he sits down. "Ouch, that not be very nice," smiles Shan reaching over tickling his tummy again, "now you stay here while I fix your bottle" she said sitting him in the floor. No sooner had she sat him down than his bottom little lip flew out and began to quiver. The biggest crocodile tears began to spill down his little chubby cheeks as he reached up for her. "O that not be fair," whines' Shan picking him back up and heading to the kitchen. A quick snack and change made him happy and energized and he was on the loose though the house. As fast as she cleaned up one mess it seemed he was already on to his tenth one, he was getting into everything. He had pull out all the magazines from the coffee table, spilt a plant, grabbed the hat rack and it almost landed on him, tangled up Carmen's yarn, unraveled Kate's sweater she had been knitting, and put teeth marks in Eleazar favorite chair. It had only been one day and somehow he had managed to trash the house. Grabbing another bottle Shan settled into the rocking chair. "Grandpa is not going to be happy with you wee one, you trashed his house "smiles Shan rocking him gently. " I can't keep calling you wee one, so what shall I call you, let's see, Zedekiah… Daniel… oh I know! Nathaniel! Yes your name will be Nathaniel" As she held little Nathaniel in her arms she couldn't believe how quickly she had fallen in love with him. She began to hum, causing them both drift off to sleep. The next thing Shan knew, she was awaking with the feeling of being watched, as her eyes popped open she found Carmen, Kate and Tanya staring at her with mouths wide open

"It was a baby" said Carmen in surprise

"What do you mean," asked Eleazar coming into the room

"O your back" stammers Shan "umm surprise it's a boy"

"We can see that. Where did he come from," replies Eleazar

"I found him, well rather he found me," smiled Shan giving him a hug

"He is so cute," says Kate reaching for his little hand

"Careful don't wake him, I just got him to sleep," whispers Shan

"What happened to my house," asked Carmen looking around

"Nathaniel sort of explored. Sorry I will clean it up," smiled Shan

"Nathaniel? I thought you found him," questioned Eleazar

"Yea, that's what I named him" answered Shan yawning

"You named him, you can't keep him" said Eleazar worried

"I couldn't keep calling him wee one. And he looks like a little Nate. What else was I suppose to do." Defended Shan kissing his little head as he opened his eyes "great now you woke him up"

"I want to hold him," grins Kate taking him from Shan only to have his little lip pop out once again, with those big tears following.

"Nice Kate, you made him cry," smirked Tanya

"I'm sorry, here Shan take him," replies Kate

"I need to pee, I'll be right back," smiled Shan

"But he is crying, what do I do," asked Kate in a panic

"Bounce him and talk to him, I have to go," said Shan shaking her head running to the bathroom

"He's still crying it's not working," yelled Kate making him cry even harder until he sees Eleazar and reaches for him "I think he wants you," replied Kate shoving the baby into his arms

"I don't know anything about babies," stammered Eleazar holding him out at arm's length making Nathaniel giggle

"Here Carmen, you take him," says Eleazar trying to hand the baby to her

"You seem to be who he wants at the moment," laughed Carmen stepping away

"Tanya, you take him," replied Eleazar again trying to hand him off

"I think he needs a diaper," comments Tanya wrinkling her nose

"I think he likes you," grinned Carmen at her husband

"Why are you holding him like that," hissed Shan grabbing him from Eleazar cuddling him into her arms kissing his head "You could have hurt his little arms," she hissed again slapping Eleazar

"Great you're already attached," groaned Eleazar

"Seems she needs him as much as he needs her," smiled Carmen watching the glow in Shan's eyes as she tickled and changed Nate

"Great the Volturi is going to love this, first a mix blood, now a shifter," groans Eleazar "we are turning into quite the interesting family,"

"Oh!" squeals Tanya with a devilish grin grabbing her phone and dialing a number. "Congratulations dad, it's a boy!"

"Tanya! I can't believe you did that! He's going to think we're crazy!" exclaims Shan quietly

"He looks just like you!" giggles Tanya hanging up the phone

"Great Tanya, you could have explained before hanging up!" whines Shan

"Where's the fun in that?" laughs Tanya "relax after he gets over the shock he'll figure it out. I mean come one you two never"

"Or did you?" interrupts Kate

"Shut up Kate, we're going to bed, and Tanya, fix this!" hisses Shan heading up stairs with Nathaniel snuggled up in her arms

"It's going to be fun having a baby in the house" smiles Carmen answering her ringing phone. "Hello, Esme"

"Hello Carmen, mind explaining?" panics Esme "Did Emmet really get her pregnant?"

"Pregnant? What? Why would you say that," Answered Carmen confused

"Tanya told Emmet he was a dad," began Esme "did Emmet get her pregnant"

"Of course not, when would they … O I don't even know if she can get pregnant," stammered Carmen with a blank expression on her face

"What did Emmet do!" exclaimed Eleazar

"What did Emmet do, you know what happens when our eyes capture men, Shandalynn had him for three days," hissed Esme hearing him in the back ground "And yes, Carlisle believes that she is able to have children,"

"I never thought about her being able to bear children," replied Carmen sitting down on the couch looking at one of Nate's toys

"Shan can have kids?" asked Kate in surprise

"It won't be like Bella though, right. I mean she won't die from it or anything" askes Tanya in concern

"She can?" repeated Eleazar looking at Carmen

"Carlisle thinks so, yea," answered Carmen

"I am going to kill that boy," growled Eleazar

"You know he is not to blame," scolded Carmen

"I know" grumbled Eleazar

"Okay, let's all just calm down." Soothed Carmen glaring at Eleazar, "Shan found a baby, Esme. He about six or seven months old"

"What do you mean, found?" replies Esme as Carmen begins explaining the story

The next morning Shan woke with Nate giving her a wet kiss on her cheek, and giggling. "Eww, who taught you to kiss," moans Shan wiping her cheek

"He kisses like his daddy, does he?" teased Tanya

"Aye, you have better taking care of that. I don't want to be having that conversations with him," hissed Shan though greeted teeth

"Actually Carmen did," laughed Tanya "I am not sure who freaked out more Esme or Emmet,"

"Esme! Great she already hates me," growled Shan thrusting Nate into her arms "he needs changed" she hissed heading to the bathroom

"You stink, you know that," said Tanya grabbing a diaper and laying him down "Noo, don't put your hand in it, oooo"

"What are you doing," asked Shan from the shower

"He, he, he peed on me," gasped Tanya

"Wow he's a good shot," laughed Kate from the door

"Your suppose to have a new diaper under before taking off the old one," laughed Shan

"Now she tells me," groaned Tanya handing him to Kate "Thanks to _someone_ I have to take another shower"

"Try washing better this time," laughed Kate bouncing a giggling Nate as he plays with her necklaces

"Bring him here, I have him a bottle" called Carmen from the rocker

"He needs a crib, how someone so small can take up so much room. Not to mention more cloths and diapers. " said Shan coming into the living room "all he has are sleepers"

"Perhaps we can go shopping in Port Angeles," replied Carmen smiling down at Nate as he finishes his bottle "He needs more food too, this one has a big appetite,"

"Port Angeles? Why so far away," asked Shan

"I spoke with Esme after you went to bed," began Carmen

"Yea, Aunt Tanya told me Esme was freaked out," groaned Shan

"We straightened things out," smiled Carmen "and she mentioned that Carlisle would like you to go there, so he can see your sickness first hand,"

"Oh," groaned Shan "I wonder if he would check Nate out, you know make sure he be okay,"

"I am sure he will insist on it," Replied Eleazar "Maybe it would be a good idea for Emmet to come stay with us though,"

"Yea right, like that would happen," smirks Tanya drying her hair

"Oh Emmet! You're son just came home!" teases Rose rushing to the truck "I wanna hold him!" squeals Rose reaching for him only to have him burry himself closer into Carmen sleepily

"Let's let him wake up and get settled first" smiles Carmen walking into the house

"Ugh, what on earth is he wearing?" Grunts Alice

"He does not have a lot to chose from. We did stop and get him a few things. I just did not want to wake him. But we're ganna have to do some shopping while we are here" smiles Carmen

"Shopping!" bounces Alice scaring little Nate making him whimper and reach for Shan with his little lip pouched out

"Oh, it be okay," consoles Shan taking him into her arms, "Alice just has a slight shopping problem"

"Look Emmet! Tanya's right, he does look like you!" teases Rose as Emmet sits on the couch

"Aye, not you to Rose" hisses Shan sitting next to Emmet

"He's a cute little guy, isn't he?" smiles Emmet tickling his chubby arm cussing Nate to crawl into his lap

"See, he likes his Daddy" teases Rose

"Oh, do you like Emmet" coos Shan as Nate stands up in Emmet's lap leaning over giving her a wet kiss "Eww, seriously who taught you to kiss" muttered Shan causing him to giggle

"From his daddy Shan, like father like son" grins Rose

"You sound like Tanya," smirks Shan

"She's just jealous" whispers Emmet leaning into her, only to be stopped by Nate crawling in between them pushing him away "Excuse you" mutters Emmet as Nate giggles and hits him

"Nate, don't hit Emmet" scolds Shan "You be nice"

"When are we going shopping?" bounces Alice impatiently

"Not till later Alice, I just be to thirsty and tired" sighs Shan

"Not to mention you're getting hot again, I don't want to know what color our eyes are" mumbles Emmet grabbing Nate wrestling him to the floor

"No no, don't wind him up, I don't be wanting him to trash Esme's house" scolds Shan

"Alice, if you go out to the truck we have bags with stuff we bought him" begins Carmen as the door slams behind Alice

"Here Shan, why don't you lay down on the couch for a little while" smiles Esme handing Shan a pillow and blanket "Carlisle will be home in a few hours"

"Oh this one's so cute! Give him here, give him here" bounces Alice

"He be needing a bath first Alice" mutters Shan laying down

"I'll do it!" smiles Alice running up stairs with Nate

"Hey, I was playing with him" complained Emmet

"Eww!" squeaks Alice from up stairs

"Looks like Alice just took his diaper off" giggles Tanya "No Shan, you stay here, and I'll go help her"

"Well I don't know what she's saying Eww for, she's seen them before" smirks Emmet "Poor Jasper"

"Aye, shut up Emmet, he peed on her" scolds Shan Sleepily

"Eww Eww! You could of warned me Shan!" whines Alice "Tanya here, I gotta get it off of me!"

"Quiet, Shandalynn is trying to sleep" scolds Esme

"It's just a little pee Alice, really" laughs Tanya

"A little?" repeats Alice in a high pitched "Okay it's off, now let's bath him"

"No Alice! The water is to cold!" scolds Tanya

"No, it's not! It's perfect" replies Alice

"Look, he's shivering, you have to warm it up!" yells Tanya

"No! Your ganna burn him!" squeals Alice as he splashes them both.

"What was that for? Now I'm all wet" whines Alice

"Now look what you've done. It's ok Nate don't cry, come here," begins Tanya as Rose enters and takes Nate

"You two are upsetting him, he's cold. I'm bathing him. Out!" scolds Rose pointing to the door

"Goes in there and takes him, the water was perfectly fine don't know why she had to interview" mumbles Alice stamping down the stairs and sighing into the chair

"All clean and diapered" announces Rose setting Nate in the floor as he crawls over and slaps Emmet

"Oh yea boy?" growls Emmet picking him up tickling him" cause Nate to giggle

"Give him here!" whines Alice grabbing him and trying to dress him only to have his bottom lip pop out and begins to quiver as he reaches for Emmet

"See, he doesn't want to play girl dress up" growls Emmet taking him back and growling at him

"No fair!" whines Alice

"Okay Nate, let Alice dress you and then you can wrestle with Emmet" smiles Carmen

"Ha! Give him back" says Alice taking Nate as he pooches out his lip

"You have to have your clothes on to play, let Alice dress you" smiles Carmen

"No, put your leg in the pants, o! Don't kick me, let go of the shirt no don't throw it!" whines Alice "Emmet give it back! Emmet! Ugh why must we have two children in the house?"

"Nathaniel, stop it. You be nice and let Alice dress you" scolds Shan as he pooches his little lip and lets her dress him "Emmet, give her the shirt. Now. You guys mustn't let him get away with stuff, and Emmet don't make things worse"

"Well isn't it nice to come home and hear little feet on the floor" smiles Carlisle as he walks though the door

"See, doesn't he look so cute in the outfit" squeals Alice

"Give him back now Alice" says Emmet

"Shan how are you feeling?" asks Carlisle sitting down on the coffee table in front of her

"I be very thirsty and tired" replies Shan "Me stomach is starting to hurt"

"Well I want to take some blood, I would like to monitor you, so I will be taking it often, but I don't think I'll need anything else, but there is something I would like you to do for me. I want you to start noticing if you smell any strong smells. It will help us find whatever it is that you are thirsting for" says Carlisle "Rose, what color are her eyes?"

"Turning green" mutters Emmet

"Okay, Shandalynn up to your room" hisses Carmen standing up "Emmet you stay clear of that room"

"But! I haven't done anything" defends Emmet playing with Nate

"We are not having a repeat of last time so stay clear you hear me?" scolds Carmen as she helps Shan up the stairs

"What is he doing?" asked Emmet seeing Nate's lip quiver

"Oh no, he sees that Shan is leaving the room, you shouldn't have let him see" hisses Tanya hitting Emmet in the back of the head and taking Nate and making him a bottle

"Ouch! How was I supposed to know" groans Emmet

"Shut up" hisses Tanya hitting him again making Nate giggle as she sat in the rocker to fed him "No Nate, Shan needs to rest, eat your bottle" says Tanya as Nate sits up and points to the stairs

"Come Nathaniel, it's your turn" smiles Carlisle coming down the stairs

"Here Emmet you help, I need to make up more bottles" says Tanya handing him to Emmet

"Hold him still Emmet" hisses Carlisle trying to listen to his heart

"I'm trying! He's squirmy!" complains Emmet "Oche! Don't hit me with that! Hey no! Ugh what is that it's green! Ah it's on me! Be still"

"Well his heart is normal, now let's weigh him" says Carlisle rolling his eyes

"He doesn't want to lay down" groans Emmet "No Nate. No don't put that in your mouth! Don't slap me! You wanna wrestle boy? I'll wrestle you alright" causing Nate to giggle while rubbing his little eyes

"He is moving too much for a reading so we'll have to weigh him later" mumbles Carlisle "He seems to be very healthy though. But he needs a nap."

"He don't need any stinking nap. He wants to wrestle" grins Emmet carrying him back into the living room growling at him "Where you going boy get back here" says Emmet getting into a dog stance on the floor grabbing his leg as he tries to crawl away

"Mu, mu, mu, mu," points Nate with a quivering lip

"Oh no you don't, my Shan" teases Emmet causing Nate to giggle as he settles into the couch and holds him on his chest

"Mu, mu, mu, mu," mutters Nate as his sleepy eyes close


	15. Chapter 15

"Hurry bring her down! Come on!" squeals Alice as Carmen helps Shan down the stairs "Emmet stop it! Quit undressing him! He was so cute!"

"No! He is not wearing those stupid sissy clothes!" proclaims Emmet "Come on! Ruffles!"

"Tough guys wear ruffles!" yells Alice

"Whoa" was all Shan could say as she saw mountains and mountains of baby clothes and toys all around

"She was busy the last three days" says Jasper shaking his head, "there is not a baby store within a hundred miles that we have not been in"

"What do you think?" squeaked Alice

"Alice, quit putting those back on him! Put the camo on him!" argues Emmet

"No! I like those clothes!" yells Alice "Look, at the cribs I picked out Shan, Carmen said you wanting one?"

"They be nice, but why is there two of them?" asked Shan sitting on the couch "And what are you two arguing about?"

"Well one for here and one for Denali, "replies Alice, "Emmet won't let me dress Nate how I want"

"He is not a girl, those are girly!" yells Emmet "Shan tell her!"

"Wow, thank you Alice, I really appreciate it" says Shan looking at the cribs then down at Nate "Sorry, but Alice those clothes are girly. I agree with Emmet"

"Good luck getting him to sleep in those things. He only wants to sleep with you or Emmet" hisses Tanya

"Mu, mu, mu, mu," squeals Nate crawling over to her

"There's me boy, I missed you so. Where you a good boy?" smiles Shan picking him up as he gives her a wet kiss and growls "Did you just growl at me?"

"Isn't he so good at it?" smiles Emmet sitting beside her and Nate

"You taught me sweet boy to growl?" repeats Shan

"We were wrestling and he started copying me! It's not my fault" defends Emmet

"You look so pale Shandalynn, do you need to go back to bed?" asked Carmen concerned

"No, I wanna hold me Nate" said Shan trying to cuddle with him as he kicks the pestering Emmet

"Well at least lay down on the couch Shan" smiles Esme "Move Emmet, get Nate dressed then give him back to Shan"

"Alice, give me back the camos," said Emmet

"Fine, but these are not too girly, I've seen lots of boys in them" mutters Alice

"Sorry Alice, guess I just be from a different time than you. I just prefer jeans, and coveralls." Sighed Shan laying down "I be so tired and sore,"

"Just try and rest," smiled Carmen trying not to let her concern show

"Has he been a good boy," asks Shan watching Nate and Emmet wrestle

"Just as long as Emmet is around, yea" muttered Tanya

"Mu, mu, mu, mu," squealed Nate racing over to the couch

"What me sweet boy," smiled Shan as Nate points to Emmet grinning "you really like him don't you?"

"Mu, mu, mu, mu," he squealed again trying to climb up on the couch and kiss her. But he was hurrying and giggling so hard that he fell before Shan could catch him hitting the floor with a thud, followed by his cry "Nate!" yelled Shan rolling off the couch scooping him up into her arms

"Is he okay?" asked Carmen racing over

"He just bumped his head," laughed Emmet looking Nate over

"It not be funny," hissed Shan smacking him which caused Nate to stop fussing and to giggle "He has a bump now,"

"O you think that is funny do you boy," growled Emmet playfully causing Nate to giggle even more

"You silly boy," smiled Shan laying her head on the couch cushions

"See he's okay, let's get you back on the couch," winked Emmet though he was very concern about her

"I am missing so much," muttered Shan sadly as Emmet helps her

"Just get better, okay" whispered Emmet kissing her on her head

"Mu, mu, mu, mu," giggled Nate slapping and pulling on Emmet

"My Shan," teased Emmet lifting Nate high in the air tickling him

"Mu, mu, mu, mu," giggled Nate kicking

"Okay, you two settle down, let her rest," laughed Esme

"Is she awake?" asked Carlisle

"No, though I don't know how she is sleeping with all of the noise" replies Esme looking at Emmet

"She should've been up by now, usually she's just sore" comments Carmen

"It seems to really be hitting her hard this time" says Tanya

"Carmen I think it would be best if she stayed here. Let me run some more tests" says Carlisle as he disappears into his lab "Emmet! Come here"

"Yes?" replied Emmet entering the lab

"Come here and give me some of your venom" orders Carlisle

"My venom? Why?" asked Emmet

"When Shan got bit. It rejuvenated her. I want to see if maybe I can use that to help her." replies Carlisle

"You're not goanna put her threw that!" exclaims Emmet "She is way too weak"

"No no, I'm goanna do it in a petre dish" calmly states Carlisle

"Ugh, ok" replies Emmet biting down on the rubber part of the glass letting his venom drain into it "_this thing taste nasty" _ mutters Emmet "Anything else?"

"No, thank you" replied Carlisle as Emmet returned to the living room

"Hey, be careful!" exclaims Emmet as he catches the falling Nate, who was trying to climb up on the couch, "Shan needs rest, and the couch is too small for you to lay with her"

"Mu, mu, mu, mu" whines Nate

"I know but Mu needs to rest. l'll hold you," explains Emmet

"Mu, mu, mu, mu," cries Nate reaching for her with one hand and rubbing his eye with the other

"Hand me, me sweet boy," mutters Shan starting to sit up

"Here, Shan can lay in the floor on this mat" smiles Esme placing a mat on the floor as Emmet picks Shan up and carries her to the mat getting hit by Nate the entire way with him saying "Mu, mu, mu"

"Okay okay, look now you can lay with her. And she's mine not yours" laughs Emmet

"Mu, mu, mu" giggles Nate pushing Emmet away, laying his head on Shan's shoulder

"You better watch it boy" says Emmet grabbing his leg tickling him "Don't growl at me!"

"Uh oh, Emmet's ganna get Shan, Nate, you better get him" smiles Rose as Nate crawls on top of Emmet

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah, help! It's the crazed Nate" pretends Emmet

"Look Nate, see the bunny" points Tanya as he giggles and starts crawling towards the bunny "Oh no, did the bunny run away?" laughs Tanya as Nate sits and points at the hopping bunny

"How'd you come by a cub, cold blood?" growls Sam emerging from the bushes towards Nate

"You leave him be" hisses Tanya jumping in between Sam and Nate

"Where is his pack" growls Sam

"None of your business" hisses Tanya as she turns to pick up Nate only to find him gone "Nate!"

"Well where'd he go?" asked Sam

"How am I supposed to know? He never sits still!" exclaims Tanya

"I'll track him" says Sam transforming into his wolf form

It didn't take Sam long to pick up Nate's trail. He followed it down a green flowered covered hill, straight through an old hollowed out log that smelled like a skunk had been living in, and on to a deer trail that lead to a small creek. Here Sam transformed back into human form "his scent just mixed with bear, and I lost it"

"Oh no! Look there's mud everywhere!" screams Tanya "Shan is ganna hate me!"

"It's not your fault" says Sam not sure what to do

"You're right! It's not! It's yours!" yells Tanya

"Here Shan you need to eat" says Esme handing her a sandwich

"Aye mum, where be Nate?" asked Shan as she slowly ate

"Well, he got upset after Emmet left to go hunting, so Tanya thought maybe a walk in the woods would help settle him down" smiles Esme

"Bit of fresh air be good for him" smiles Shan "Carmen is Eleazar going to be upset since we be staying a few more days?"

"No, he understands that we need to stay," replies Carmen with a smile "you need not worry about him, he has been keeping himself busy all week, with some project,"

"All week?" Asks Shan confused "it's only been a few days"

"It's been about a week, but I can see how it might seem like a few days, you have been sleeping quit a lot" smiles Carmen "So what do you think about all of Nate's things?"

"It was really sweet of Alice to go shopping for me, but how are we going to be getting all these things home?" asked Shan

"Alice loves to shop. We just hope you weren't offended by the two cribs. Or the nursery" says Esme

"Nursery?" asked Shan confused

"Yes, Alice has a nursery already done for you" replies Esme "Would you like to see it?"

"Aye that would be nice" smiles Shan as Carmen helps her to the nursery. The walls was painted like a sky, complete with sun and clouds. The crib had been trimmed out in matching blues. There was a changing table, dresser, toy box, and a rocker trimmed out to match. Toy trucks, blocks, balls, and stuffed animals were everywhere.

"Wow, this be beautiful" says Shan standing shakaly in amassment "I love the paint, but why is there so many teddy bears? And a walk in closet for a baby?"

"Why don't you rest in the rocker Shan" smiles Esme "Alice does go overboard sometimes"

"This be so comfortable" says Shan sitting as Esme goes to answer her ringing phone

"So you like it Shan" asked Carmen seeing her a bit uncomfortable

"Aye, but, why did Alice do all this?" asked Shan "Esme really doesn't want me around that much"

"Why do you think that Shan?" asked Carmen

"I just don't think she be very happy with me that's all" sighed Shan

"What would make you think that?" questions Esme coming back into the nursery

"Sorry Esme, I don't mean to be rude, just seems like you'd prefer if I wasn't around" slowly says Shan

"No Shan, you're more than welcome to be here" began Esme "I'm sorry it's just, I've been so worried about you and Emmet, you've been moving so fast. I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome"

"You be Carmen's oldest friend, I don't be wanting to mess that up, not for anything" softly replies Shan

"Shandalynn, if this is the way you felt you should have come and talked to us sooner" softly says Carmen

"I don't want to mess things up between the two of you," repeated Shan "not for anything"

"I really am sorry Shan, when I first met you there was so much going on, I was just fearful for Emmet. He took to you so quickly, it worried me" explained Esme

"Emmet and I be just friends, you don't have to worry" says Shan

"I know how you feel for Emmet and how he feels for you; you are far from just friends. But I don't think that is so bad" smiles Esme

"Wow, this house hasn't been this quiet in weeks," laughed Carlisle entering the room

"I be sorry, I know Nate can be quite a handful, I hope you guys really don't mind" sighs Shan

"Not at all, Neisse grew up so fast we missed all this with her, we get to enjoy it with Nate" smiles Esme

"So you really are okay with me and Nate being here," smiled Shan

"Yea, and with you and Emmet," smiled Esme giving her a hug

"Well as long as you're up, do you feel like a few tests?" smiles Carlisle

"Aye, you and your tests," moaned Shan

"Not many, she's already been up to long as it is" orders Esme

"I_s_ _that Nate, I swear I hear him giggling, and crushing leaves? Get real come on Nate is safe at home. I have to feed, if I don't then I'll have to leave again and see those tears in Nate's eyes. Alright come on let's find a juicy cougar. Nate growls just like a cougar, oh it was so funny when he growled at Shan. Gees, I guess I'm ganna have to settle for that moose or elk, why am I so off today? I need to quit thinking about Nate and Shan oh wait, is that a bear I smell? Man I really hate that he was crying when I left the house. Come on man, concentrate! Feed! I swear I hear him giggling! Ugh! Okay, now which way did the bear go? Think, smell. Stop thinking, smell! Across the creek, is that splashing I hear, must be the bear crossing, sounds like Nate in the bathtub even sounds like his growl. Oh come on! Concentrate! Don't make me put you in time out! Oh I remember when Esme put me and Nate in time out for break her favorite vase, ugh I'm calling Esme I can't take it"_

"Hello, how is Nate doing?" asks Emmet

"He is fine, Tanya took him for a walk to get him to stop crying" replied Esme

"Tanya has him? I'm coming home!" yells Emmet

"You have to feed first, do not return until you have" ordered Esme shaking her head

"I have to feed first? Awe come on! " complained Emmet "Oh that could have been Nate, I'll go look"

"No Emmet hunt first, Tanya can take care of him, do not bother them" ordered Esme as she hung up the phone

"_Okay just eat something let's see what do we have, skunk? No thank you. Hey I smell the bear. And is that… dirty diaper? Come on quit it and just feed! Hey there it is. Maybe I'm not so off. Ugh I guess I am. It's a momma! She has cubs I can't kill her. One of them is playing. Awe it wrestles just like Nate. Wait a minute! He's wrestling with Nate!_

"Nate!" yells Emmet as the momma bear roars to her cub causing them to take off running, one which has Nate latched on tight around his neck, as Emmet starts after the cub with the momma after him the cub leaps across the creek past Tanya and Sam with the giggling Nate falling off only to have Emmet leap and catch him just as he falls. Yelling "Run!" as they all run back to the house stopping just outside

"Oh Nate I was so worried about you!" yells Tanya reaching for him "You're filthy look at you!"

"You're worried about him being dirty? How on earth did that bear get him? He's too young to hunt. And I'm the buffoon?"

"This is quite a story for the Quilutes, a cold blood raising a cub, good luck" laughs Sam as he disappears into the shadows.

"He wasn't hunting, I was fighting with that idiot and he crawled away, one minute he's there the next he's gone, he's like you he can never sit still! Hisses Tanya "Now let me see him"

"You are not getting him, and you are not telling Shandalynn. It will upset her, and she is too weak right now for that" growls Emmet heading to Carlisle's lab. He was barley though the door before Shan was yelling "Nate! What have they done to you me sweet boy?"

"Mu, mu, mu, mu," giggles Nate reaching for her

"Shan, you're supposed to be sleeping" stutters Emmet in surprise

"Give me, me sweet boy, Eww, he's covered in mud, and there are leaves in his hair! Is that fur in his hands!" yells Shan holding him and brushing the mud off him "Carmen!"

"It was Tanya! She was letting him play with bears!" defends Emmet

"What is going on in here?" asks Carmen as she and Esme enter

"Bears!" yells Shan jumping off a chair, grabbing for the counter to balance only to miss and grab a vile and have it crush in her hands "Ouch, Eww, what is that?"

"Emmet, take Nate, get him out of here and clean him up" orders Carlisle

"What's wrong?" asks Emmet

"Just go, now," orders Carlisle as Emmet grabs Nate and leaves the room

"It burns, what was that?" asks Shan

"It had Emmet's venom in it" softly says Carlisle looking at Shan's hand all cut and bleeding


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh give him here!" smiles Kate taking Nate "Shan your hair is so long and beautiful. Not to mention redder."

"Aye, don't be reminding me" moans Shan "It be too red"

"It's beautiful, and suits you very nicely" smiled Carmen

"How do you feel Shandalynn?" asked Eleazar

"Well she's not exhibiting any Emmet like behavior" Smirks Tanya

"Oh you mean like letting him play with bears?" hisses Shan sitting down on the couch "I be fine Eleazar"

"I said I was sorry, it was Sam's fault" defends Tanya

"Sorry! That's something Emmet would do, what's your excuse?" hisses Kate

"Oh no more arguing, it's all you did on the way home" interrupts Carmen

"Met, met, met," wined Nate looking around

"What is he saying?" asked Kate

"That's what he calls Emmet," hisses Tanya

"Emmet, why is he asking for him?" questions Kate

"Well, everyone was so busy with Shan that he got attached to him" explains Carmen

"Met, met, met, met" whimpers Nate puckering his lips

"Oh great, that's all we needed, another excuse for him to be around" mumbles Eleazar causing Nate to squeal and lean for him

"Oh look, Grandpa, he wants you" coo's Kate

"Um…" begins Eleazar taking the squirming Nate holding him at arm's length only to have him almost jump out of his hands

"Grandpa!" Get a better hold on him!" scolds Carmen

"It's not my fault he's so squirmy!" defends Eleazar

"I think he be missing his grandpa" smiles Shan "So what was keeping you so busy, anyways?"

"I have been working on a big surprise" grins Eleazar "I will show you later today after you've rested"

"Come my sweet boy it's late, let's get a bottle and go to bed" smiles Shan snuggling him in close to her

_The woman stood tall in the cool breeze, her long shirt flowing to its soft touch, the sun's red glow began to peek over the tops of the mountains. The jungle was quiet, much too quiet for this early, there was no calls of the macaws, or yells from monkeys, something was wrong, terribly wrong, every instinct in her screamed fear. _

"_They're coming! They're coming!" came the cries of a blood covered man "You must hide her, quickly! You must hide her" but the cry came too late. The invasion had already begun. Smoke filled the village quickly as huts began to burn. Cries came from children and woman. The men tried to fight. But there was just too many. What seemed like an eternity were only a few minutes. The woman found herself the only one left alive. _

"_Are you the medicine woman Trish?" questions Derik _

"_Why must you bring such evil to this place, we've done nothing to you" she hissed_

"_Are you the medicine woman Trish? Answer me" demands Derik "Answer. Or more will die"_

"_Yes, what is it that you want?" replies Trish as everything goes black. Her head ached and throbbed, as she came to. She was in a cold, dank wet cell. Sounds of moans, groans, and screams could be heard. The smell of death and decay was pungent in the air "This is an evil place," whispers Trish_

"_Oh good, you're awake. We have much to discuss. My name is Dr. Ramsey" says the man arrogantly "Let's begin with the Suchemim"_

Shan woke cold and sweaty. The dream had felt so real, but then whenever she dreamed someone else's memories they always felt real. It was as if she herself were that person she was dreaming about. She could feel what they were feeling, see what they saw, tasted even smelled. It was a feeling that she still found very unnerving. Checking on Nate who was still fast asleep in his crib, she headed for the shower. Thoughts of the dream still ran through her mind. _"Trish was a medicine woman? What the heck is a Suchemim? And why did he go to all that trouble to get her? What is she trying to tell me?" _

"Mu, mu, mu," whimpered Nate from his crib

"Hold on, me sweet boy," smiled Shan turning off the shower

"I have him Shandalynn." Called Carmen picking him up and handing him a bottle, "Here you go Nate, let's go rock for awhile and give mum a chance to get around"

"Shandalynn? Are you okay?" asked Eleazar as she sank into the couch

"I be fine, it be only another dream" replies Shan

"Wonder why it is they always get worse after you've been sick or bitten" questions Carmen

"Met, met, met, met," asks Nate pointing and looking around the room as he nurses his bottle

"I be noticing this too. It be very annoying" muttered Shan as a musical tone plays on her phone

"Hello?" answers Shan

"Hey Shan, how you feeling? How's little Nate? Did you guys get home okay?" asks Emmet

"Yea, we got home about one this morning, Nate's been asking for you" says Shan "Here you go Nate, its Emmet"

"Hey boy, what are you doing?" asks Emmet

"Met!" squeals Nate as he giggles and drools on the phone

"Eww, that be me phone!" says Shan taking the phone whipping it off only to have him reach for it whimpering "Met"

"What'd he do to the phone?" asked Emmet laughing

"He be drooling all over it" replies Shan "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm bored. I miss little Nate, we always had such fun in the mornings. The next three weeks are going to be torture" groans Emmet

"Well he misses you too." Smiled Shan, "No Nate! Ugh. I gotta go he's getting antsy. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, I miss you two," sighed Emmet as they hang up

"Okay, me sweet boy, I think you need a bath," smile Shan

"Ba, ba," giggled Nate

"Well grandpa just went to take a shower," grinned Carmen

"Do, you want to shower with grandpa," asks Shan tickling his tummy

"Grp, ba, grp, ba," squeals Nate bouncing on the couch almost falling off

"Okay, I will take that as a yes," laughs Carmen picking him up

"Ba, ba," squealed Nate giggling

"O no, I have to take a bath with you," laughed Eleazar as Carmen handed him giggling Nate "You know you just peed on me, don't touch the shower head, see your making it spray everywhere but on us, no don't eat the soap, let go of the rag, the shampoo is for our hair not for faces, no don't drink it neither, Carmen!"

"Don't you think you should go help him," laughed Tanya

"O, I am sure the two of them will work it out," says Carmen laughing

"Aye, but will the bathroom survive," chuckles Shan in between bites of her breakfast

"Nothing like having our very own morning entertainment," laughs Kate as Eleazar enters the room with Nate wrapped in a blue fluffy towel

"We aim to please, don't we buddy," laughs Eleazar as he dresses him

"Eleazar let's take Shan and show her you're big surprise," suggests Carmen

"The surprise is for me?" asks Shan

"Well it is for you and Nate," smiles Kate with excitement "O; just leave the dishes for now,"

Shan could not believe her eyes as they approached her favorite spot by the little creek. It was the cutest little round building. The carved columns already had the wild vines wrapping around it. A cozy porch swing slowly rocked in the cool morning breeze. Railings wrapped around the little building so tightly that not even little Nate could squeeze through. A huge toy box filled one corner over flowing with bright colored toys.

"That be a gazebo," said Shan with amazement

"Now you have a place to go, to think, write, or just whenever you need to get away," smiled Eleazar

"Or make out with lover boy," giggled Kate who had to dodge a smack from Eleazar

"It even be safe for Nate, O thank you so much," said Shan trying not to cry, watching Nate play with all of his toys.

_Me journal entry_

_It has been quite some time since I have gotten to write. But now I be having me own place, while I was gone Eleazar built me a beautiful gazebo. Much has happened since last time. I be not sure where to begin. I guess Nate would be a good start. The hole in me heart has been filled. That I never knew was there. By Nate. I be not sure where he came from. Or who could have let him go. All I do know is the joy he has brought to me and the family, Is beyond measure. Me sickness was bad this time as well. The worst yet. It was taking me long to recover, when an accident accord, while in Carlisle's lab I managed to break a container full of Emmet's venom. So once again I have undergone the change. As before I be looking younger, me hair is longer, and much much redder. I not be liking that part much, but Carmen loves it so I guess red it shall stay, at least for a while. The dreams have began again. One of Trish. She was a medicine woman. Ramsey killed many just to find her. He seemed to want the knowledge she had. In a dream, he asked about the Suchemim. I be not sure what it is. Or why if be so important. Perhaps when I figure out what it be I will understand more about me. I have however begun to believe that the cruel Trish I knew was once a gentle and kind woman loved by many. I truly wished that I had been able to meet that woman, instead of the Trish that was so cold and cruel. I have no doubt in me mind, that the hatred she felt towards men, was caused by Derik and Ramsey. Also I can't help but wonder, how, when, or why they turned her into a cold blood. But I do be understanding now, that her memories, must be some key about me._

"Met!" squeals Nate holding his play phone up to his ear. As Shan's phone begins playing a musical tone.

"Oh, me sweet boy, it be me phone ringing" laughs Shan as she answers "Hello,"

"Hey Shan, what are you guys doing? Do you miss me?" says Emmet

"Met, met, met, met" says Nate still talking into his phone

"Oh, well come here and you can talk to Emmet" sooths Shan "Here, talk to Nate he misses you"

"Mu, mu, mu, mu," giggles Nate into the phone

"Oh no you don't boy, she's my Shan, don't make me come up there and get you" chuckles Emmet

"Mu, mu, mu, mu" squeals Nate even louder giggling so hard he throws himself back

"Me phone!" yells Shan grabbing her phone before it goes off the edge "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing…" says Emmet "We're just talking"

"Yea like I'm supposed to believe that." Replies Shan "Let go of me phone Nate. Eww stop drooling on it"

"Met, met, met," points Nate

"Oh fine," smiles Shan giving him the phone, only to have him growl into it then give it back

"Oh man, he wants to wrestle. This sucks! That's it I'm coming up!" yells Emmet. "But we have to go on our week long hunting trip" pouts Emmet "Then I'm coming"

"Week long? How many female bears are you goanna hunt then? Oh I know you'll wrestle with the cubs right?"Teases Shan

"Yea, yea, just be glad I was there. Like mother like son. Have to save you from bears; have to save him from bears." Smiles Emmet as they hung up the phone

"Emmet! Put the stupid phone away!" yells Rose grabbing for it "It has been three days and we haven't got much hunting done!"

"No! I am trying to find service" argues Emmet

"The sooner you get your hunting done the quicker you can go" adds Alice

"I just have to check in" mumbles Emmet still looking for reception "Nate could have called! He'll be upset if I don't answer"

"That does it! You cost us the bear! And the mountain lion!" exclaims Edward tackling him to the ground "Give it up!"

"No!" shouts Emmet as they wrestle on the ground for the phone "Let go!""Hey three against one isn't fair!" whines Emmet as Rose, Edward, and Alice all wrestle him for the phone

"Ha!" shouts Rose in victory as she stands up with Edward and Alice still pinning Emmet down

"Give it back give it back give it back!" yells Emmet as it begins to ring

"Hello?" answers Rose "Oh hi Nate, awe have you been a good boy? Oh Met? Oh no, buffoon can't talk right now sweaty. Yes Shan is yours. Okay bye cutie" hangs up Rose removing the battery

"Now he's ganna be upset! And she's my Shan not his! That's our game!" complains Emmet

"Please get some hunting done" says Edward getting up

"Oh great, campers. This is wonderful. Now we have campers along with the buffoon" hisses Rose

"So much for hunting before dark" mumbles Jasper

"Okay now give me the battery so I can call Nate back" grins Emmet

"Give it back to him" growls Edward "But we get the phone come dark"

"Sure! Nate will be sleeping by then!" agrees Emmet

"Here Nate, it be for you, you're probably the only baby in history that be needing his own cell phone" smiles Shan

"Who's he talking to on the phone?" asked Kate as Nate squeals "Met!"

"Oh, never mind" replies Kate with a smile

"Let me talk to Emmet Nate" says Shan reaching for the phone as Nate says "Mu, mu, mu, mu" giggling then handing her the phone

"Eww. Drool" says Shan "Hey Emmet, how's the hunting going?"

"Umm, well there's been complications" slowly says Emmet

"What complications?" asks Shan

"Well umm, like campers and stuff" replies Emmet

"Let me talk to Rose, Emmet" says Shan

"What do you wanna talk to her for?" asks Emmet

"I be thinking you're the complication" replies Shan smiling

"Well I miss you, and I don't want Nate to be upset if he calls and I don't answer" says Emmet "He'll think I forget him"

"Emmet, you need to hunt, then you can come see Nate" says Shan

"But" begins Emmet "We can only hunt after dark ,a bunch of campers have moved in"

"Fine, you can call during day light. But after dark you hunt" says Shan "It be getting late, and dark"

"Okay" pouts Emmet as they hang up

"Oh honestly, here Nate, its Emmet again, you mind as well take the phone I'm busy" says Shan and don't chew on it this time,"

"Aw, you don't wanna talk to lover boy? It's been fifteen minutes" laughs Kate

"He broke the record?" giggles Tanya

"Alright girls, it's getting late, and we're almost done with the yard work, lets finish up" laughs Carmen

"Such lovely ladies, it should be a crime for you to have to do manual labor" grins Jeab entering the backyard

"Oh great" mutters Shan starting towards Nate

"Jeab, what a nice surprise" says Kate Devilishly looking at Nate holding the phone

"Yea, what brings you here?" asks Tanya suspiscsly

"The company of a pretty lady isn't enough of an excuse?" grins Jeab "have you done something different with your hair Shan?"

"Mu, mu, mu, mu" whimpers Nate crawling to Shan dropping the phone

"The cub is yours?" questions Jeab picking up the phone

"Aye, he be mine" replies Shan

"Hello!" panics Emmet

"Hello? Emmet? Is that you?" asks Jeab into the phone "Remember me? It's Jeab! You're old friend,"

"What are you doing there?" growls Emmet "Put Shan on the phone,"

"Urge! Give it to me" commands Shan "hey Emmet, Jeab just dropped by"

"Met, met, met," squeals Nate

"What does he want?" asks Emmet still growling

"He just got here so I don't know, I'll talk to you later okay" says Shan hanging up

"He is kind of cute, for a cub" says Jeab

"His name be Nate, not cub" hisses Shan

"Oh of course, I meant no harm by it, my apologies, perhaps I could persuade you for a walk?" apologizes Jeab

"Thank you, no, I need to be getting Nate cleaned up, and be getting his dinner" replies Shan

"Ba!" squeals Nate

"Oh you be not grungy enough for a bath" smiles Shan

"Ba!" squeals Nate

"Let me see you're tummy" says Shan "Oh! You are grungy enough" smiles Shan as Nate points to his dirty tummy

"Perhaps I could lend a hand?" offers Jeab smiling and leaning closer only to have Nate push him back and growl

"I don't know, bathing be quit a chore" smiles Shan

"Okay then, perhaps I could return later and then we could take our walk" offers Jeab

"Well, I was ganna walk up with Tanya and Kate when they went to hunt" begins Shan

"Great! See you then" says Jeab as he leaves

"Okay Emmet, what is your problem tonight?" asked Edward

"Why are you so worried about Nate and Shan? You've been talking to them all day" asks Jasper feeling his concern

"Jeab is there" says Emmet "I just don't trust the guy"

"Jeab is there?" asks Alice

"Why is he there?" spats Rose "Isn't he that creep from the dance?"

"Yes, and I sure would like to check in" replies Emmet "He wants something from Shan, I just haven't figured out what"

"Well call and check in, then we hunt" says Edward "If he is hanging around than you need to be getting up there"


End file.
